Ranma 12 : Until You
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: A girl who looked exactly like battled with him. She is his twin sister! She never been defeated but Ryoga 'accidentally' did. Things changed when their feelings changed. What is that medicine that Kodachi gave them? One night will change them forever!
1. Chapter 1: Ranma's twin sister

****

Ranma ½ 

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. 

Chapter 1: Ranma's twin mirror __

"Dad, are you going?" A short red headed girl, about 5 in age, asked her bald father [Don't sue me, I don't know what the heck Genma look like 10 years ago] _"Yes pumpkin," He replied and called his oldest son, "Ranma-kun, quickly. Don't let your mother knows about this."_

"I know that, Oya-ji dad," A short black hair replied, he was wearing a red Chinese cloak. He patted his little sister and kissed her on the forehead, "See you." He jumped out the window and the girl had tears dripping from her tears, "See you, papa... onii-chan..." 

****

"Kuso yaru Ranma Dammed you Ranma" Akane yelled from the Tendo Dojo angrily with a wooden stick on her hands. "Akane-chan..." Kasumi tried to calm her down. 

"Maaateeeee!! Waitt" Nabiki followed the Ranma girl from behind. "Iiaaaaaa da!!! NO way" Ranma refused again; "I won't wear another girl's dress." 

Genma, in panda form, with Soun, who was playing chess in the other room, saw them running around with squinted eyes. Soun's eyes kept changing when he had a look at woman Ranma, running back and back with changing dresses. Genma hit him with a basket, he was mad; he shook his head left and right saying of 'Don't look'.

"Darn those girls," Ranma, in girl form, kicked a rock walking on the road, "I am a man not a girl." 

"You are now," Nabiki was behind her (him) with new sexy dresses and Akane behind her with a wooden stick. She (he) flinched and ran away, "Here we go again." 

Not far from them, there was a guy, about the same age as Ranma, looked awfully tired, mumbling the name Ranma again and again. "Ranma... where are you? I must defeat you and get Akane, my love." Suddenly as he heard the voices he knew well, he looked up and saw Ranma, in girl form, running towards him. "Yosh," He, Ryoga Hibiki, was ready, "Let's fight, Ranma." 

"Sorry, Ryoga. But not today," Ranma refused and jumped up onto his head and jumped away. 

"Don't you run away, Ranma," Nabiki said and stepped on Ryoga. 

"Ouch..." he complained. "Wait for me, Nabiki onee-chan older sister" Akane said from behind. "Aka... ne..." Ryoga looked up and smiled, "At last I've meet..." He was stepped by her too. 

"Hrm... Tendo ka?" A voice, the same voice as Ranma in girl form, said. She had a face of an evil theme. She was redheaded ponytail and has blue piercing eyes. She looked exactly like Ranma as a girl but there's one thing different about her. She has small breasts. "I'll get you, Saotome Ranma and Saotome Genma.." She fisted and she didn't realized she torn her map, "Oops..."

The next, shinny day, Akane, as usual was fighting with the schoolboys. "Eh..." Ranma, guy form, pondered, "The number is decreasing." 

"There's no doubt about that since I injured so many boys already," Akane replied fighting. 

Sou ka I see," Ranma replied and jumped down from the fence and entered the school with Akane.

"Chotto Matte Wait a minute," A voice they knew well called them from behind, "Are you Saotome Ranma?" 

Everyone looked at her, "Wha... it's the pigtailed girl that Kuno sempai had a crush on." 

"Nani? What?" Ranma and Akane turned around and saw a pigtail girl with a Chinese purple clock, like Ranma's yet with no sleeves, and the same trousers like Ranma's.

"Eek?" Both of them squeaked and looked at each other. "I've been looking all over for you, Saotome Ranma. All the way from China." 

"Another from China?" The other students repeated, "Ranma sure got so many enemies there." "So wonder he ran away to ni-hon Japan"

"I never ran away!" Ranma corrected angrily and looked at the girl, "So who might you be?" 

"My name ain't that important because I am going to defeat you," She said and attacked him. _"She's fast," _Ranma avoided the attack since he could read them. 

"What such speed, nearly the same as Ranma," Akane added beside him.

"Kuno sempai senior," A student knocked the Kendo room. 

"What is it? I'm very busy now," He replied. "There's a fight that I think you better watch." 

"Shut up," He replied and looked at the both posters in front of them, "Tendo Akane… Pigtail onna..." "Ranma is fighting with the redheaded pigtail onna." "Whattttt?" Kuno stood up angrily and shocked the guy outside, "She can't outstand that Saotome. I must help her." He then walked out his wooden stick. 

"So you're running away again?" She yelled at Ranma angrily, she had a disappointed face. 

"Run away? I don't run away. You're the same as Ryoga, are you two relatives?" 

She had irritated slits. "Ranma, don't get rough with her. She looks like a real girl to me," Akan warned. "I know that."

"Pigtail onna!" Kuno yelled from the left of their battle dashing to them. Ranma and the girl looked left. 

"Kuno?" "Kuno sempai?" "I love you," He screamed and was ready to embrace the girl. She had irritated eyes and kicked him away, "Don't disturb me." 

"She's so pretty," Kuno praised on the ground. 

"Surrender, Saotome Ranma," She said from above Ranma. _"How did she got up there?" _Ranma was shocked but suddenly and big panda grabbed the girl's arm. 

"What the-?" He looked mad with irritated panda eyes slits. "Panda?" 

"Saotome-san?" Akane looked at him shocked. "Oyaji?" The panda then grabbed both herself and Ranma together with Akane back to Tendo Dojo as the others were totally 'ditched'.

"Pigtail onna... don't leave me..." Kuno was still there on the ground seeing the girl in the sky, "I love you..."

"What's the big deal, Kuso oyaji Dammed dad?" Ranma said angrily with cross arms with irritated slits. 

"Come down now, Ranma-kun," Soun said and pour hot water to Genma. As it changed into his human form, the girl was with dotted eyes. 

"You know her, don't you, Oyaji?" He pointed the girl. "Ranma-kun, don't fight with her," His father said caring something important. 

"Why not? Beside she started it first," He said back angrily stomping the floor, he looked at the girl, who just stick her tongue out to him. 

"She doesn't act like Ranma as a girl here," Kasumi whispered to Akane and he nodded in agreement. "She moreover look like a real girl." 

"Your mother send us a letter this morning," Genma said seriously and Soun was beside him. 

"Mum?" He repeated, "You sure? For this 10 years?" "Actually I send her a letter about 4 months ago," He replied with sweats and spotted his son with a furious look. "Teme ra Oyaji! Bastard you dad" Ranma grabbed his father and threw him out of the room, straight to the pond outside. The girl raised her eyebrow baffled. Suddenly a panda goes out from the water and walked back in. He looked at his best friend and he poured another hot water to him. 

"Explain this, Oyaji dad," Ranma demanded punching the floor, "What did mum wrote?" 

"She wrote that your little sister, Sanma will be coming to Tokyo today," He said and showed the letter. Ranma jerked his head and read the letter, 

**'Our daughter is going to Tokyo about a week from now and I hope you can take care of her. For what you have done to me. If you do something to her, I'll kill you, that for sure. Greet her and let her stay whereever you stay. From Nadoka.' ** "Daughter? Little sister?" He turned around at the girl, who looked quite innocent and then her eyes changed to irritated. "You told me that you'll return but waiting for 10 years is too much," She said angrily, "You're a liar." Genma pushed his glasses up, "It's settles then. You can stay here, Sanma-kun." A vein popped out from her read head as she was clenching her teeth, "Settle? Settle my ass!!" She pulled both Genma and Ranma and threw them to the pond outside, "Don't you both feel sorry. Mou... Why the hell did I missed you and trained so hard for the past 10 years just to see you two?" 

Both Genma, panda form, and Ranma, girl form, looked at each other irritated, _"Here goes another relative in the family."_

"Nice to meet you, Sanma-chan," Kasumi said and shake hands to her. "Arigatou na..." 

To be continued

****

Chapter 2: Ryoga's mistake

Review 

__


	2. Chapter 2: Ryoga's mistake

****

Ranma ½ 

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. **** Chapter 2: Ryoga's mistake ****

Ryoga was walking around in circles but he didn't realize it. He was tired, he really dreamed to defeat Ranma, Saotome Ranma. "Don't you run away, Saotome Ranma. I'll beat you and get Akane from you." He yelled and everyone in the town scolded him.

"Ara…. Ohaiyou Good Morning, Sanma-chan," Kasumi greeted her from the kitchen as she passed by, "Did you have a good night sleep?" 

"Hai yes. I did," She smiled and jerked her head into the kitchen, "What cha doing?" 

"I'm making breakfast," She replied smiling, "Be a dear and wake your brother and my sisters." She was irritated, "I love too but I guess they are awake already." 

"I didn't know a girl like my little sister would wake up late," Ranma mumbled in the dining room, "She's not just a girl." 

"Sanma-chan, you should wake up early. You are a girl, girls need to wake up early," Akane has just advised but Sanma's eyes were irritated. 

"Can't help it since I am used to it. I don't really act like a girl, so don't complain about it," She sat down angrily and started drooling, "So what's for breakfast?" 

"Daddy..." She frowned, irritated looking at her father. He looked back at her with 'what?' face. She harrumphed and looked away, "If mummy knows about this, don't know what she'll do." 

"Let her know so she know what this Kuso Oyaji dammed dad had done to his own son," Ranma said eating. 

"Aaaaa... Ranma, don't finish them up," She whined in chibi, "I want them too." 

"You had yours just a second ago," He refused, "I am a man and I should eat more than a girl." "Man or girl, it doesn't matter at all. Give half to me!" She demanded. 

He gulped, "Sorry but it's in my stomach already." She stopped with irritated slits, she fisted and with a vein popping out. She garbbed her brother and threw him out the room, outside the pond. 

Their father sighed, as in panda form, he then pulled out a wooden sign, 'Don't worry about them. They are like this always'. "Hrm... especially when they just meet," Soun said and drank, "Don't think you are left behind, Akane. You'll always be his fiancee." Akane glanced at her father and hit him together with panda Genma with the table; "I don't want to be his fiancee. You two planned all this." 

"Sanma-chan, are you sure you going to wear your original clothes to school?" Akane ensured walking with Ranma, in guy form, and Sanma to school. They were both on the fence. 

"Of course I am sure. Beside I really hate wearing skkkkk-irt," She had irritated eyes, "I couldn't even pronounce the word." 

"But you are girl," Akane giggled. She tsked and complained; "You're just like my mother. No matter what I do, what I act, she always remind me I am a girl." She looked away; "I know I am a girl, but I can act or do what ever I want, right?" 

Ranma stopped and turned half sitting in front of his sister. "What?" "You are more tomboyish than her," He said with irritated slits. 

"Her, who?" He pointed to Akane, who was trying to hit him with her own bag but he avoided it.

"Why did you do that for, Akane-san?" Sanma looked at her. "Because..." She had a disgust look and looked straight to the school, dashing. 

"Akane-san?" She was with squinted eyes and followed her brother, who was behind Akane. 

"Atashi I Atashi wa I Atashi wa otoko daikirai I hate men!" She yelled and attacked half of the school students. "She's good," Sanma praised in chibi and looked left to her brother. 

"She can beat them but she can't beat me," He tsked.

Sanma applauded smiling, "Great Akane-san." 

"Don't get celebrate yet," Akane said and felt a dark aura. "Huh?" She repeated back with dotted eyes. 

"Another pervert will be here soon... in about 5 seconds..." Ranma said seriously as if a man will appeared and that man would be dangerous. 

"I see..." She replied seriously, "I want to play too!" 

"Tendo Akane... lovely attack, no one could ever defeat her," A black headed guy walked out from the school with a passionate look. He threw two dozens of flower to both Akane and Sanma. Akane acted the same but Sanma got dotted eyes. 

"Flower? Why on earth did he gave me flower?" Sanma pondered stupidly. 

"Tendo Akane and Pigtailed girl… I love you both... I, Takewaki Kuno, will do anything to help this love stand forever..." He said and started a poem. 

"Kuno sempai, can we just start the battle?" Akane said irritated. 

"Ano... what's that poem all about?" Sanma pointed. 

"Tendo Akane, patient. Patient. I need to finish up my words," He corrected. "What words?" Akane said and turned, "Ranma, Sanma, let's go, we're late." They nodded in agreement and ran with Akane to the school. When Kuno finished his poem, he opened his eyes and didn't saw his two angels. He fisted, "Curses you, Saotome Ranma."

"Who the hell is that guy?" Sanma wondered in the corridor as she, Ranma and Akane were punished for being late. She was holding two buckets full with water same with Akane while Ranma was added with another bucket on his head. 

"Sanma-chan, stop swearing," Ranma scolded. 

"Girls don't swear always," Akane added reminding. She had irritated slits, "Hai yes" "And we always get this punishment ever since I started studying here," Ranma said and looked at Akane. 

"What?" Sanma jerked herself as they were fighting, she smiled, "No wonder Tendo-san and daddy encounter them, they're good together."

"Fu-ri-ken-hi-gh-sch-ool," Ryoga read the banner outside the school, "Yosh, I beat you up now or never." He fisted and ran into the school. 

Sanma was playing baseball, which she thought very boring with the other girls, she thinks she should do more dangerous and adventurous and it came true. She felt an aura from behind and avoided. 

"I thought you can't sense me, Ranma," Ryoga said. "What?" She replied with dotted eyes, "Ranma?" 

"Ryoga-kun?" Akane retorted. 

"Excuse me, Ryoga?" She repeated, "That name seems very familiar." 

"Bastard you Ranma. I am Hibiki Ryoga," He replied attacking her. 

She jumped away smiling, "Hibiki Ryoga. Ryoga!" 

"Now you remember me again, you know how much I suffered for the past 10 years?" He said again. 

"Here we go again," Akane muttered. "10 years?" Sanma repeated stupidly, "What did you suffered?" He fall down, "Don't pretend you don't know me." 

He attacked her again and again and she fell down nearby Akane. 

"Are you all right?" She approached. 

"I am fine really," She denied, "Man, you're too good to be true." Ryoga gone furious as he looked that Akane cared about her, well, he was jealous. The other girls were frightened, "No way... that guy is beating a girl up, we better call up the police." Ryoga looked irritated and attacked her again and again, "Saotome Ranma, surrender now." 

"I am not Ranma," She corrected, "I am his sister." "Don't lie to me, I know you could change into a girl," She said and he spotted a hot water, he pulled her and threw her in it. "Now you can't hide, Ranma. Fight me face to face."

"I think you shouldn't done that, Ryoga," Ranma said behind him. He flinched and turned, "Ranma? How did you get there?" 

"You should had believed her that she's my little sister. You made a big mistake," He warned seriously on the fence. He laughed, "Don't fool me." Suddenly the water splashed out and Sanma was wet and furious, "So who the hell did that to me?" 

"By the way Ryoga, my little sister, Sanma has a high temper," He reminded and jumped away, "Hope you will have a great day." 

"You," Sanma pointed, "I'll kill you." She attacked him but he could read her moves. 

"You humiliated me," She added with fire in her eyes. 

"This... this... is a miss understanding," He corrected avoiding and jumped backwards, "I thought you were Ranma." 

"Guess you're wrong," She replied, "And now I have no choice but to-" Before she could finish or attack him again, her father, panda form, appeared and hit her head. She fainted and was brought away. "Saotome-san?" "Oyaji dad?"

"She was very fast... quicker even," Ryoga said with sweats and saw Ranma and Akane following the Panda, "Wait Ranma!" 

To be continued

****

Chapter 3: Sanma's choice

Review


	3. Chapter 3: Sanma's choice

Ranma ½ ****

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. 

****

Chapter 3: Sanma's choice

"Haaaaaaaa!" Sanma attacked the door in front of her. She had dotted eyes as she saw Kasumi was walking away, "Kasumi-san?" 

"Sanma-chan," She said back, "Are you okay now?"

"Man, what happened?" She said back holding her head and remembered Ryoga, "That pig, he's going to get it." 

"How do you know he's a pig?" Ranma jerked his head in her room in chibi. 

"Isn't that obvious when he looked like a pig?" She crossed her arm, "If I ever see him again, I'll will sure 'kill' him." She fisted and spotted a black pig, jerking and sweating, "Hey there. Come here." She called 'it'. 'It' neared her and she lifted it up, "Kawaii. It's so cute" 

"That's Pii-chan," Kasumi pointed smiling, "Everyone says he's cute." "It's a he," She checked and it blushed. "It belongs to Akane," She added. "Souka," Sanma said back and cuddled him, "Pii-chan." 

"You'll regret if you know all the truth," Ranma pointed and 'Pii-chan' grumbled trying to bite his finger. 

"Onii-chan, he's harmless," She added smiling and kissed it, "Naa?" It blushed and his eyes changed. "Hentai," Ranma pointed. "Since she doesn't know I am keeping Pii-chan for the night, I might as well keep him for the night," Sanma chuckled and walked to her room cuddling it.

She put Pii-chan on her bed and gave him a cuddly smile. She turned and took out her purple spotted pajamas. She jerked her head to her doll collection, "Which shall I cuddle to sleep tonight?" She dragged out the Mashimaro round doll, "Maro-chan." She threw the doll to her bed and took off her trousers. Pii-chan looked her move and blushed. He stared at her long legs. 

"Sanma-chan, you are not going to sleep with that pig," Ranma opened the door and glared angrily at Pii-chan, who was grumbling. 

"What are you doing?" She threw a vase to his brother. 

"Hey, I always see your legs when ever I change into a girl." He corrected angrily and a vein popped out from her red hair, "Souka, onii-chan like better being a girl, huh? Yare yare." She didn't believe him and kicked him out the window, "What inconsiderate onii-chan." She locked the door and took off her clothes, leaving her white bra and white underwear. Pii-chan's face became more pinkish. Her body was as pretty as Akane. "What is it, Pii-chan?" She put on her pajamas looking at Pii-chan. He looked down and she hurled herself to her bed. She cuddled the Mashimaro doll and Pii-chan. She sighed.

"Delivery," Shampoo said and hugged Sanma, who squeaked. "Who are you?"

"Ran-ma," She said embracing her tight, "Shampoo missed Ranma." "Ranma?" An eyebrow shot up; "I am not Ranma." 

"You don't have to be shy," She cuddled her face to Sanma's and she had a black aura on her forehead and threw her away, "Get off me." A vein was popping from her head, clenching both her fists angrily, "Why I hate lesbians." 

"Ohaiyou, Sanma-chan," Ranma waved to her and she quickly choked her brother. "Onii-chan, explain me who is the Chinese blue haired girl." 

"Chill," Ranma stopped her, "Chinese blue haired girl?" 

"You mean Shampoo?" Akane pointed, "Ah... her? She's Ranma's fiancee." She drank her morning tea. 

"Onii-chan's fiancee???" Sanma repeated amazed. "Akane's wrong. Akane's Ranma-kun's fiancee," Kasumi corrected and Sanma became a rock, "Akane-san's fiancee?" 

"Hai," Soun said, "He's the heir of Anything-Goes to martial arts." "I didn't plan it," Ranma corrected angrily. Genma nodded, "So you must support them." Ranma and Akane poured cold water to Genma, "Urusai." 

"Support?" An eyebrow shot up, "Why do I have to when they both are fond of each other?" Ranma and Akane blushed and looked at each other, "Fond of this hentai?" "Fond of this uncute fiancee?" 

"Hentai? Uncute?" Sanma repeated and giggled, "You look good together." She got kicks from them. 

"You don't have to kick me that hard," Sanma murmured with large bump on her left side head with lip alert walking behind Ranma on a fence. 

"Stop thinking that I like this 'uncute' girl," Ranma said angrily and Akane harrumphed. They started to quarrel and Sanma looked stupidly at them. 

"Pigtailed onna!! Tendo Akane!!" A familiar voice yelled behind with tears. Akane had vertical lines, "Not him again." He embraced Sanma from behind holding her chest tight. Her face changed with a vein popping out. 

"Eh?" He checked her chest, "Your breasts are smaller than usual." Her face was red, "What do you think you are doing?" Ranma and Akane had extreme sweat drops. 

"Ano naa," Ranma grabbed his arm, "Don't touch my imouto."

"Imouto?" Kuno put out his wooden stick, "Don't lie me, Saotome." "Onii-chan, you don't have to interfere," Sanma fisted angrily still with red face and punched him away, "I can take care of myself." 

'Sanma-chan', Genma showed out a wooden sign but no one could hear him, 'Can you hear me?' No one turned until he hit the banner on Sanma's head, 'You bad daughter'. She clenched her fist and showed a banner, 'Stupid father. I can't hear you.' Ranma laughed as they were fighting and Akane was trying calm them down. 'I need to talk to you privately' He lastly showed a serious wooden sign. 

"Privately?" Sanma said and she was dragged. 'Ranma-kun, tell your teacher that Sanma won't be coming,' He ran away. "Kuso Oyaji!" Ranma yelled angrily.

"What did you do that for?" Sanma yelled angrily. Her father poured himself with hot water at Doctor Tofu's clinic, "Who do you like most?" He shocked her with flames behind him. 

"What are you talking about?" She whined back. "This is for your onii-chan's sake," His eyes filled with tears, "There's three onna crazy for your onii-chan." "Oi. Oi, are you serious?" She said with an irritated look. 

"Shampoo coming for being Ranma's bride," She knocked through the wall. "Hai there, Shampoo," Tofu greeted her. 

"Hohoho!" Kodachi jumped in from the window; "Kodachi is there to become Ranma-sama's wife." 

"No way," Shampoo corrected, "Shampoo's going to be Ranma's wife." Kodachi laughed in a high pitch, "Let's have his imouto's opinion." They looked at Sanma which a sweat drop formed. 

"Ranma-kun… ah... no... Sanma-chan, Saotome told me all about you and he decided to call every girls who likes your twin brother to let you decide which one is better for him," Tofu explained and looked around her, "You look very alike as your brother." 

"Omai ra? Ranma's imouto?" Shampoo pointed and she flinched. "Not you." She looked irritated. 

"Sa, Sanma-chan," Genma hit her back, "It's your choice." "Oto-san, where are you taking me?" Akane whined as Soun dragged her third daughter to the clinic. 

"Aa... Akane-chan, you're on time," Tofu smiled and Soun put her down near Shampoo. "Shampoo is going to win for sure," She was confident. It was silent. "Sanma-chan?" Tofu called and she turned. "?" She closed her eyes, "Why don't you ask onii-chan?" Genma refused, "He's a stubborn stupid son. He could never chose in one of them." 

"Who you calling 'stupid', huh? Kuso oyaji," Ranma kicked him from his head and poured him cold water, "Ignore what Oyaji told you, Sanma-chan." He looked at the girls, "Non of them are good for me. Especially this uncute girl." He pointed Akane. She grumbled, "What's wrong being uncute? You hentai." 

Kodachi's eyes filled with tears, "Why am I not good for Ranma-sama?" She threw out black roses and dashed out, "I'll change, Ranma-sama." 

Sanma had her eyes squinted looking at the roses and looked at Tofu, who was still smiling and not mad. "Shampoo do not understand," She said and jumped over Ranma, "Ranma, marry me." 

"Shampoo!" Akane yelled. "Ranma! Ranma! Ranma!" Shampoo jumped cuddling Ranma's head. "Shampoo, let go off me," He demanded as Akane was scolding him. She was jealous. Sanma looked at them and understood something. "I choose Akane," She smiled widely. "Nani?" 

To be continued

****

Chapter 4: Happosai Vs. Sanma 

Review


	4. Chapter 4: Happosai vs Sanma

Ranma ½ ****

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. 

****

Chapter 4: Happosai Vs. Sanma

Happosai showed the special bra in front of Ranma, "You broke your promise to put this on." Ranma ignored him and Akane hit Happosai with a saucepan. 

"I won't put on girl's underwear," He stomped angrily and Sanma greeted everyone from her room. Ranma flinched, _'What if that old man forces Sanma-chan?' _He dashed up the stairs to his imouto's room. 

"What's wrong, onii-chan?" She looked at him curiously. 

"Sanma-chan, go to school, now. And fast," Ranma ordered her panting. "But I haven't got my breakfast yet," She pushed her brother away and Happosai was jumping from the 1st floor. He landed on her crest. She flinched and looked down at her chest. 

"Hey there Ranma, didn't see you there as a girl," The old man looked at her and cuddled her chest, "This is smaller than usual." 

She clenched her fist, "What do you think you are doing?" She punched the old man angrily and tied him in the storeroom, "Stay there." Ranma sighed, "Too late." 

"Daddy, who's that hentai oyaji??" She stomped at the table as his father and the others were having breakfast. "That's our grandfather," Kasumi said smiling and giving her tea, "Dozo." 

"Grandfather? That hentai oyaji?" She pointed and drank the tea. 

"Nanii? Oto-san's master???" Sanma yelled shocked, "Ruzo!! Not True" 

"It's true, Sanma," Ranma walked behind her. "Then then?" She pointed herself in chibi, "I have to respect and follow his orders?" 

"Of course, Sanma-chan," Happosai replied from behind heading to wards her chest. Ryoga, who appeared out of no where, Akane and Ranma punched him from sides. A question mark was dragged out from Sanma's head. 

"Here you go," Ryoga tied the Sumo's underwear on Happosai's face. He was going weaker. 

"Ryoga? What are you doing here?" "Good thinking, Ryoga-kun," Akane smiled and he blushed. Sanma flinched as he heard the name Ryoga. 

"You flatter me, Akane-san," She looked at him. 

__

"You can't run from me, Ranma. Fight me face to face." "You?" She pointed at Ryoga and he turned. 

"You shouldn't be here, Pii-chan," Ranma whispered from behind teasing him. There were blazes of fire behind her, she was clenching her fists, "How dare you humiliated me in front of everyone?" She was in rage. 

"Oh that," He squeaked, "It was a miss-understanding." "He's right," Akane protected him, "It's not his fault." 

"You don't have to protect him, Akane-san," She said back. "Your brother can turn into a girl that look just like you," Akane explained but she didn't believe her and nearly going to punch Ryoga. 

"Sanma-chan, Akane's right," The same voice as hers said from behind as Ranma poured himself with cold water. She stopped and turned, "Dare?" 

"Hallo!" She (He) waved at her. She walked back wards weakly and fell down, "Onii-chan is a girl?" "No," She (he) walked to her, "I am a 'man' and when I was in Jusenkyo, I can change into a girl when I am poured with cold water. Like Oyaji does." 

"You mean you went to the cursed water?" She pointed. She (he) nodded, "How did you know? Did you go there?" She shook her head left and right, "Okaa-chan warned me not to go there." She stood up and checked between her brother and herself. She was a little higher than Ranma. She stopped and looked at her chest. She frowned and remembered Happosai and Kuno said that hers were smaller. "Do you call yourself my twin brother?" She fisted and kicked her (him) away. Ryoga and Akane watched her (him) thrown away.

"?" The girls in the bathroom screamed, "Hentai!! Go away!!" Akane and Ranma sighed, "That old man won't give up. Would he?" 

"Sanma-chan!" Happosai screamed at her yet she kept on punching him, "Don't touch me, old man." 

"Why are treating me this bad?" The old man complained with his tears filled with tears. "Isn't that obvious when you always steal girls' underwear," She had veins popping out holding the broom, "You should realized that you are old." 

"Go away!" The other girls screamed. He refused and showed the bra that he always showed to Ranma, "Unless you wear this, Sanma-chan." Sanma clenched the broom angrily and it broke. "Go to hell, old man," She punched him out the wall and he was screaming. "I am so happy." 

"He'll be back, I am sure of it," Akane were alarmed with the other girls, "He won't give up. You must help us." The student boys agreed. 

"Sanma-kun, are you ready?" She peeked outside the girl's room. No reply and she turned seeing her sleeping and drooling. She hit her with the broom, "Don't go to sleep yet." 

"But I am tired dealing with that hentai old man," She complained, "Let onii-chan handle him." She yawned. "Don't you think he hasn't? He was beaten a thousand times, " Nabiki told but Sanma didn't believed her. 

"I was not beaten," Ranma corrected angrily, "He was cheating." "Demo na," Sanma said properly, "I took back every underwear in his room this afternoon." She showed a bad full with women's underwear, "And this." She showed the special bra, "I don't think he'll need this." She threw in the rubbish truck. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Happosai screamed as it landed on the truck. "This doesn't look good," Soun claimed, "Get ready, Sanma." 

"You've just thrown away my most valuable bra," The old man said with black aura around him. She was scared, "What? What will you do to me?" She was with sweats but somehow trying to be brave. 

"Sanma," he turned and pointed at her as everyone flinched, "I challenge you to a match." "Match ka?" She crossed her arms, "Interesting. Wonder how onii-chan was defeated?" 

"I was not defeated!" He corrected. "But," He put out a new same bra, "If you lose, you must put this on." Everyone crashed down with extreme sweat drop. "Hentai jiji!!!" Ranma yelled angrily and he was hit away. 

Akane hit Happosai with the broom and looked at Sanma, "You can turn back now, Sanma. You'll lose for sure." 

"You don't want to wear that sexy bra, do you?" Nabiki pointed and Sanma was looking at the bra, Happosai was waving. She closed her eyes; "I have my own decision. I said yes so I have no choice since I can't brake the promise. Anything-goes to Martial Arts agrees in any battle." 

"Sa sugoi," Both fathers' eyes filled with water, proud of Sanma. 

"Eh? That old man and Sanma?" "Yes, unbelievable, right?" "You'll lose, Sanma," Happosai said, "Better back off now and put this on." He waved the bra and Sanma punched him. 

"Urusai. Stop making jokes." She jumped back, "I ended my training a few days ago so I may be stronger than onii-chan." "Stop joking," Ranma whined beside Akane. 

"Suit yourself," Happosai jumped heading to her chest, "Sanma-chan, hold me." A figure appeared and hit him with a stick. He quickly embraced Sanma, "Pigtailed onna. I won't let you beaten by that hentai old man. I won't allow it." Her hair blew up feeling strange. "Kuno?"

"My love," He cuddled her face to his. She clenched her hands and punched him away, "Get off me, you hentai." "I love you, pigtailed onna," He screamed. Happosai landed down, and he looked serious, he was ready and attacked her again and again. 

A few minutes later, she was pushed back to the wall. Blood flow down on her chin and she fell down on her knees, "Urgh." "Sanma-chan!" 

"You are still immature," Happosai panted and showed bra, "Get ready." "I am not defeated yet," She tried to stand up and Ryoga was above the roof watching her obviously. To him, from the outside she's very strong but deep inside she's very gentle. He was suspicious in something. 

Sanma dashed towards him in such speed. "So, you're still up, huh?" Happosai said and was ready. Sanma had an evil grin that Ranma could only saw. 

"Soska," He hit his left hand, "Good Luck, Sanma-chan." "?" Happosai stopped and looked at Sanma, who threw Akane's underwear to the air, "Akane's panties." 

"Naniii?" Akane blushed and looked angrily at Sanma, "Where did you got that? You're making my underwear as a bait?" She shrugged and jumped to the air hitting, kicking and punching Happosai again and again so she won. She even pulled one of the boy's panties and put it on his face. 

"That was cheating," Happosai complained as Sanma landed gently to the ground. She winked to the student boys, "Thanks for the help." They blushed. The girls smiled and had evil grin, they stepped at the old man angrily, "You Hentai! You stupid old man." 

"Finished," Sanma flung her braided hair to the back and gave the victory sign to Ranma and he replied with a victory sign. 

"You," Akane was mad about her underwear. She was ready with the broom to hit her, "You use my underwear as your bait?" 

"E?" She has sweats, "I have no choice." She ran away laughing, "Gomen nasai." Ranma laughed from behind. "Don't you think you will escape from me." 

To be continued

__ ****

Chapter 5: The crazy doll 'napper'

Review


	5. Chapter 5: The Crazy Doll 'napper'

Ranma ½ ****

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. 

****

Sally Sharpwind - Really? The same as yours? Er.. I am not imitating yours. Er.. How can imitate yours when I never read yours? ***question marks all over*** Giving me B, huh? B is good enough for me since I always get B in my english subject ^_^V. Er... by the way, what genes? O_o Well, Sanma turned out to be like Ranma's in girl form because she is his twin sister. ***looks down*** Didn't I mentioned it? Ano Sally, the last one is complete. ***Confused*** (_would you kill me if I used my idea? It's not exactly like yours...the only things they have in common is that Ranma has a sis and that Ryoga falls in lov wd her._) ß I don't understand. Thanks for reading and reviewing me fanfic. Till then.

****

Dark Bring - Interesting? Really? Try reading in the next chapters.. I think chapter 16, if Im not mistaken. It's Ryoga and Sanma centered fic. ^_- tittled 'Ryoga and Sanma = attraction'. Hope you'll read them.

****

Snowfire the kitsune - Thanks for reviewing my fic and reading them, ***bows with kimono***

****

Chapter 5: The Crazy Doll 'napper'

It was late at night, and the alarm sounded from the shop. The red light was trying to attract the thief and it shone a pigtailed girl who had an evil grin. She kicked the light and escaped. 

"Another thief?" Soun read the paper while drinking his tea. "Eh?" Kasumi looked up at his father, "That's the 5th week that the thief succeeded." 

"Look at this. Look at this," He looked at it seriously, "They founded that the thief is a girl." "?" Everyone looked at him, "Girl?" 

"By the way, what was stolen?" Ranma asked with the chopsticks in his mouth. "A new valuable bugs bunny doll," Soun replied; "Again, again, doll. This is one crazy doll 'napper'." 

"Yeah," Nabiki agreed, "For the past 5 weeks, she had been napping dolls." "Maybe she's just a child wanting to have dolls of her own," Kasumi pointed smiling.

Soun's jaw dropped down all of a sudden, "This is not true." "Nani?" "They say the doll 'napper' is a pigtailed onna." He added and everyone had extreme sweat drop looking at Ranma. 

"Don't look at me," A vein popped from his head, "I don't like dolls." "Then, it must be Sanma," Akane pointed and Sanma was behind her. 

"Souka, you don't trust me, do you?" She sat down beside the girls. "No, no, we didn't say we don't trust you," She corrected didn't want to hurt her feelings. 

"There must someone framing you, Ranma," Genma said, his eyes and Soun's filled with tears, "There's someone challenging the Anything-Goes to Martial Arts." "Ano naa," Ranma had irritated slits. While they were quarreling, Sanma didn't talk much. She was shining and cheerful that early morning.

"Akane-san," Ryoga fisted after his long journey, "I've come back. I got so many souvenirs for you." He imagined that while he hand over the souvenirs, he could purpose her but suddenly Akane transformed into Sanma. His face screwed up and them remembered when she was only in her underwear, he blushed and punched the wall, _"Her legs are very pretty." _

"A'ra, Ryoga-kun?" Akane called from behind with Ranma and Sanma, "When did you come back?" He blushed and turned, "Akane-san." He stopped when Sanma was jerking her head to him. He blushed, even more, "What... what are you doing?" 

"Waa... cute dollies," She praised juming up and down with puppy's eyes and pointed herself, "Is there one for me? Please?" She jumped in chibi and Ranma and Akane had sweat drop. 

"NO," He refused, "All this are for Akane-san only." "Eh?" Her eyes filled with tears, and started whining that everyone from school was looking at her. 

"Pii, just one for this young girl," Ranma pleaded with sweats, "You don't want to be called as a bully, do you?" "Now, now, Sanma-chan," Akane tried to try to calm her. 

"Ryoga don't want to give Sanma any dollies," She cried, actually she was acting. She sobbed and Ryoga hand over a big Panda doll, "Here you go." He looked at Ranma, "And I am not Pii!!" 

"Honto?" She grabbed the doll and cuddled it tight, "Arigatou." She moved herself to him and he was trying to move back but suddenly she kissed him to his left cheek as her gratitude. She jumped up and down with the doll; "It looked like Daddy." Ranma patted her, "Satisfied?" 

Ryoga blushed and touched his left cheek looking at Sanma. Akane giggled, "You really love dollies, huh? _Dollies_?" A thunder strikes behind her. 

"Ranma," Akane called him as her twin sister played with the younger children. He turned, "Nani?" "I think the Crazy Doll napper is Sanma." 

"?" He walked back, "Impossible. She doesn't have any guts to do that." "It's not the matter of guts, baka," She glared at him seriously, "She even pleaded Ryoga-kun to give her one doll and when she got one, she was as shinny as in the morning." 

"If you think it that way," He looked at Sanma, "There's only one way to find out." He waved her, "Sanma-chan, we need to go." She turned, "Hai."

"Ranma," Akane whispered, "What way?" "Just watch," He whispered back, "I know how to trap my twin sister ever since she was young. Although we haven't seen each other for such long time, it doesn't mean I don't remember my techniques." He stopped at a shop, where the new upcoming big teddybear was shown, "Wa, what cute doll," Ranma looked up at it. 

Sanma looked at it too and started sweating. Her eyes were trembling wanting to hold. She put out her wallet and there were only 300 yen yet the doll was 500 yen. She started pouting and Ranma and Akane were with dotted eyes. She looked left and right. She started with a smile. In a few seconds, she was dashing away as the alarm sounded. Ranma and Akane had question marks all over and looked at the glass, the teddy bear vanished.

"Sanma! Sanma! Come down this instant," Ranma demanded as she was in the third floor. Her room was in the roof. Somehow the last room in the dojo. 

"What's the matter?" Kasumi pondered curiously. "Sanma is the Crazy Doll napper," Akane pointed and sighed. 

"Eeehhh???" Genma squeaked and Ranma poured cold water to him, "I don't want you to 'lecture' her the way you to lecture me." The panda had irritated slits. 

"That's predictable when she loves dolls," Nabiki said with a stick of icecream in her mouth that was paid by Kuno. "Sanma-chan, come down now. You know you've done a big mistake," Ranma yelled. 

"Sanma-chan, don't you think stealing is not a good thing," Akane looked up, "It's against the law." "If you don't come down, I'll jump up and brake the door," Ranma retorted.

Sanma was hugging the new teddy bear tight with dark aura surrounded her. She hugged the doll tighter with all the stolen dollies around her. "I don't want to lose them," She said with her eyes filled with tears looking at the dolls. She can see them talking and smiling her, "You all won't leave me, right?" They nodded. "If onii-chan wants me to return the dolls, don't think of it!" She screamed and hid inside the dolls. Ranma had no choice but to jump up. Nabiki, who had an idea, called Kuno up.

"Sanma-chan," Ranma opened the lights, "Sanma-chan, if you don't return them, who would pay them? We're not that rich." 

"But they don't want to leave and I don't want to return them," Sanma said sobbing. "They? They who?" An eyebrow shot up. "Maro-chan. Pan-chan, Bun-chan, Bun-bun, Tweety-tweety, Selvis, Ted-chan, Teddy-teddy..." She kept on saying and pointing the dolls. Sweat drops formed behind Ranma's head, "Okay. Okay." He stopped her; "You don't have to tell me their names. They're just toys. To play." 

She showed a furious face, "They are my friends." "Friends?" An eyebrow shot up and looked down, "Is it because you are lonely when I didn't came back for you?" She didn't pay attention him and looked away and harrumphed. 

"So you replace me with dolls and steal them since okaa-chan won't buy them." "We weren't that rich, Daddy took half of the money away without doing a job," She whined, "Mummy even told me not to spend so many money. I even worked." "Sanma..." Her twin brother was sorry for her. Before he could an advice, they heard Nabiki yelling, "Don't worry, Sanma. Kuno had paid them from you." "Kuno?" Their eyes squinted. 

"I wonder how you escaped from the security," Akane walked beside her. "Well, I flirt them," She replied smiling. "How?" Ranma stopped looking at her. 

"Like this?" She showed shinny eyes and pleaded like a real girl, "Nee... nee... Please let me go. I don't have money to pay them." She showed that she was under the rain, "Why me?" 

"Good acting," they praised with dotted eyes nodding. "Pigtailed onna," Kuno was behind looking passionately handsome, "Where's your gratitude after I brought all the dolls?" They had vertical lines. 

"Er… Kuno-san," Sanma raised up her voice, "Thanks for buying them for me. From now on, I'll pay for them. Maybe." Ranma was trying to hit her yet she dodged it. 

"Date me, Pigtailed onna. I, Takewaki Kuno, allow you," he said stupidly and looked at Akane, "Tendo Akane. Don't you worry, I'll date you one other time." 

"No thank you," She hit his head with her bag. "Er..." She looked around and saw Ryoga, "Gomen, Kuno-san but I have a boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend?" The rose behind him cut and his eyes filled with tears. "Hai." She nodded and dashed towards Ryoga, embracing his arm. He blushed, "What... what are you doing?" 

"Ryoga? Her boyfriend?" Ranma questioned with squinted eyes. "You," Kuno pointed his wooden stick to him, "You are this pigtailed onna's boyfriend?" 

"?" Before he could correct it, she kicked his leg. "Haiiii," He was hurt. "I, Takewaki Kuno, don't allow it," He said angrily. "Hey," They all responded. "Haaaa!!"

"Don't you think you should be worried?" Akane looked up at Ranma, who yawned. 

"Naa... Ryoga is nearly as good as me, he manage to beat Kuno in one single blow." He was right, Ryoga punched him away and the battle ended in a second. Sanma looked him blasting away and waved, "See you at school, Kuno-san." She felt Ryoga was blushing and let go of his arm; "Don't get me wrong. I just have to say you are my boyfriend." She walked away. He was boiling, "How dare you humiliate me?" 

"Humiliate?" She turned, "You say humiliate? Why, you humiliated me at my first day of school." "I told it was a miss-understanding," He said back and they were quarreling. Akane pointed them and Ranma just shrugged.

To be continued

****

Chapter 6: The three alliances. Pretty Boys Vs. Ranma/Sanma?

Review

__


	6. Extra extra from Ranma fanfic

Ranma 1/2 ****

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You

****

A/U: This is just an extra chapter and I hope you like to read this one. If you don't like too, you can go to the next chapter. ^_^

This is the story line thus so far. 

Ranma's twin sister suddenly appeared in his school and challenged him to a match. He agreed yet baffled since there was someone who looked like him as a girl. Genma told his son, reminded even, that he had a twin sister that they had left when they were on their training. She was Saotome Sanma, she trained hard to find her beloved twin brother, who her father separated them. Ryoga beaten her; the one and only guy had, accidentally. Even though it was a miss understanding, she still has grudge. She loves his father but hated him too of his foolishness. 

Right now, the weakness of Sanma is that, she talks with dolls and steals them. She was lonely ever since she separated with her brother so the dolls were her only friends as her mother was busy. 

**** What will happen next? Read the next chapter -- **** ****

Characters

Ranma: Everyone knows who he is; the major character in this anime. He can change into a girl when poured by water and can change back to a man when poured by hot water. He hated that his fate that he could change into a girl yet he used it as his advantages, like flirting the seller of ice-cream, cakes or any desserts for free. He knows how to deal his sister, who sometimes crazy and he is one overprotective brother. Actually he's happy to be with his twin sister again.

****

Age: 16

****

Description: He has braided black hair with blue piercing eyes. He usually fools around, often teasing **Akane** that she's uncute. But for all the girls who likes him, he definitely like **Akane**. Obviously he always walks everywhere with **Akane**. [**Ranma: **I do not like that uncute fiancee.]

****

Akane: Everyone knows her, right. She is one of the major characters too. She is very short-tempered girl. She's very strong and defeats so many men except **Ranma**. Between the **Tendo **sisters, she's the only one who studied the martial arts. She hates men including **Ranma**, she said. The one he likes is **Tofu**, who had been falling in love with **Kasumi** for a long time.

****

Age: 16

****

Description: She has short dark blue hair. One tomboy type of girl yet she usually wears skirts that **Sanma** hates. She always quarrels with **Ranma** but deep inside she likes him.

****

Sanma: This new character is **Ranma**'s twin sister. She acts like a woman but deep inside she's still immature. Her mother raised her alone after her father left her. Lack of money at the age of 6, she was forced to work so she blamed her brother and her father himself yet she loves them. She has some kind of diseases, a disease that the cure yet to be known. But better yet it can be cured by something 'unknown'. She had bitter past in her younger days. The reason she had grudge to **Ryoga** is that, to their culture, if a man defeats them, they must marry him so she's trying not the reveal it.

****

Age: 16

****

Description: Looked exactly the same as **Ranma** in girl form. Yet her breast is smaller and her height is higher. She dislikes skirts but when she was younger she loves wearing them. Her attitude changed as the one she loved the most died of one dangerous disease. 

****

Ryoga: At last, we got someone having crushes with two girls. He is the one who had defeated **Sanma**, **Ranma**'s twin sister. He actually was miss under stood. He can't differentiate **Ranma,** in girl form and **Sanma**, which he always gets confused. 

****

Age: 16

****

Description: He has black hair with yellow, black spotted ribbon tied on his forehead. He can change into a pig when poured with water that **Ranma** only knows. He has feelings to both **Sanma **and **Akane.**

__

The other characters will be written in the next extra chapter. Enjoy ^^

****


	7. Chapter 6: The three aliances Pretty boy...

Ranma ½ ****

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. 

Chapter 6: The three alliances. Pretty Boys Vs. Ranma/Sanma? "You," Ranma, in girl form, dashed to catch Pii-chan, "How dare you sleep with my sister?" Akane was walking out from the kitchen and Pii-chan jumped to her, "Pii-chan?" Ranma stopped in chibi. "Ranma," Akane had her hands on her hips, "Are you bullying Pii-chan again?" Her eyes were irritated slits. Pii-chan grumbled and stuck his tongue to Ranma. A vein popped out from her (Ranma's) head, "Kono-yaru." "Onii-chan," Sanma's voice said from behind kicking his twin brother's head, "Why do you love bullying the weak?" "Weak you call," She (he) pointed at Pii-chan with a bump on her (his) head. "I told you he's harmless," Sanma cuddled Pii-chan and he smiled. Akane smiled, "See? Even Sanma agrees." "Sanma-chan, are you at my side or Akane's?" Ranma had glaring eyes. "Hrm?" A question mark popped out from her red head, "Well, I am in Pii-chan's side." She kissed him and he blushed. 

Ryoga tsked kicking a pebble, "Whenever I am a 'Pii-chan', Sanma would treat me nicely. But when I am 'Ryoga', she'll treat me badly." He fisted angrily, "Darn that twins." 

"Looking for assistance," A familiar voice said from the fence. He looked up at saw Mousse and Kuno. Kuno was looking awfully handsome as always but Mousse was talking to a dog. Kuno looked at him and corrected his sight. 

"Mousse? Kuno?" 

"If we work together, we are sure to be able to defeat Saotome Ranma," Mousse said, he was looking at Kuno. He hit him with his wooden katana. 

"Why are you two goofing around?" Ryoga looked up at them. "We're not goofing around," They corrected angrily, "We're trying to co-operate with you to defeat Ranma." Kuno had his eyes filled with tears, "I can't believe that Pigtailed onna is Saotome Ranma's imouto." They both had irritated slits. 

"If I double date..." Kuno drooled, imagining dating Akane and Sanma, "Tendo Akane and Pigtailed onna." "Wake up," Ryoga hit his head. He was actually jealous that Kuno was thinking that. 

"A'ra? Where did Pii-chan go?" Sanma asked worried and Shampoo appeared out of now where. 

"Ni hao? Where's Ranma?" She was there after hitting a wall. A sweat drop formed behind Sanma's red head, "Shampoo? Well, he's out with Akane looking for Pii-chan." 

"No no!!" She refused, "Not with my Ranma." She hit the wall again and went off. "That wall must be expensive," Sanma pointed, "Don't you even feel annoyed that Shampoo always do that, Tendo-san?" 

"Gaaah, Saotome, can you move back?" He pleaded at a panda. 'No way' he took out a wooden sign. An extreme sweat drop formed behind her head. 

"Why do I have to co-operate with you two?" Ryoga walked away as they were following from behind, "I have no time for playing games." 

"We have the same will," Mousse claimed, "Together, we can defeat Saotome Ranma." "Feel the pain that he caused," Kuno said with his eyes filled with tears, "He mistreated pigtailed onna harshly." 

"He doesn't look mistreated," he corrected and blushed, remembering Sanma, "He's actually fine." 

"Fine?" They yelled, "He has so many fiancees!!!!" The words 'fiancee' entered in Ryoga's ear and he fell down. "Saotome Ranma is evil and he dumped so many girls. He is unforgivable," Kuno fisted and Mousse agreed. Ryoga flinched and smiled, 

"Fine. But if this goes wrong, I'll have my pay-back from you two." They had a dark aura beside them since they knew Ryoga was nearly as good as Ranma. 

"Taku," Ranma jumped from one roof to another, "Why do I have to look for that stupid pig anyway?" "Pii-chan is not stupid," Akane yelled from below angrily. Ranma tsked and stopped as he saw Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga, "Nani?" They were serious. 

"Saotome Ranma," Kuno was angry, "How dare you insult Tendo Akane's pet?" "Kuno," Mousse stopped him, "Not yet." "Heh," Kuno stopped, "I won't do anything foolish." But then he attacked Ranma quickly; "Die, Saotome Ranma,"

Sanma was walking in the streets alone. She had a sour face looking up the sky. She stopped and feel the breeze, "Yamato-san..." She shut her eyes touching her left cheek. She dreamed she was hold by a cute fourteen-year-old guy. He had light brown hair. Her eyes were then opened widely and started coughing. She shut her mouth and looked at her hand, there were drips of blood. She smiled, "I am so stubborn." She wiped the blood, "Haven't visited the hospital these days. Doc will sure have my head for this." She giggled.

"So you three want the will to battle me?" Ranma said seriously, "three versus one. This must be interesting." He pointed at Ryoga, "You're not stupid enough to be fooled by that stupid Mousse." 

"Who you calling stupid?" He had vein popping out yet he was looking at a tree. "I have no choice but to agree," He smiled, "To defeat you, I must have Akane-san as my girlfriend then as my wife." Kuno suddenly screamed, "I, Kuno Takewaki, don't allow you that." They started fighting. Mousse calmed them and Ranma sighed.

"Onii-chan," Sanma waved with an ice cream. "Sanma," Ranma waved back and a bulb dragged out from his head. She dragged Sanma away and the others had question marks all over. 

"What are you doing, onii-chan?" Sanma said angrily watching his brother pouring himself with a bucket of water. She (he) smiled at her sister and Kuno, Ryoga and Mousse reached the place. 

"So you're running away, Saotome Ranma," Mousse pointed and saw two Ranma in girl form. He put down his glasses and wiped them, "Am I seeing two Ranma?" 

"Two pigtailed girls," Kuno drooled and embraced them both, "I am not dreaming." A vein popping out both from the red heads and hit Kuno away. Ryoga looked both of them and pointed, "One of you must be Sanma." 

"Sanma? Who's Sanma?" Mousse corrected his glasses. "She's Ranma's twin sister," He replied and looked at them, "They must have a difference." Mousse was with irritated eyes, "How can we tell the differences when they are twins?" He was sulking in the corner. "Don't give up," Ryoga screamed angrily. 

"Heh, heh, heh," One of the girls said with crossed arm, "Which is Ranma and which is Sanma?" The other girl looked at her, "Onii-chan, why are goofing around?" The other replied back, "Don't you call me onii-chan, onii-chan? You told me to act." A question mark dragged out from Ryoga's head; "They're … both Sanma… short-tempered." 

The girls glared at him, "Who you calling short-tempered? That's my line, onii-chan." They looked at each other. _"Heheh… I can act like my sister, you know. She's not the same other girls in this world," _Ranma tsked. 

"Then," Ryoga was ready, "We need to defeat both of them." "You've defeated me already," The other said, "Wait..." A bulb bright up above her head, "What a good opportunity. Okay, you're on." 

As Ryoga and Mousse battled them seriously, they were good co-operative twins. Ryoga kept on blushing when he was near with one of the girls. He shook his head left and right and pointed, "Ranma, you better reveal yourself or your imouto gets hurt." A vein popped out from each red head; "I am not that weak." 

"My pigtailed girls," Kuno ran in crying, "Let me hold you two." The girls had irritated slits and kicked him away. "Onii-chan, enough of this rubbish," Sanma said angrily facing a look of herself. She stopped and her eyes widen. She fell down on her knees shutting her mouth coughing again and again. Ryoga, Mousse and Ranma flinched. 

"Sanma, daijoubu ka?" She (he) held her shoulders, worried. She looked up at her brother, her eyes were filled with water, "I am fine really." Her voice was cracking. She coughed again. A thunder strikes behind Mousse. He changed into serious. He jumped away. 

"Wei, Mousse. Where are you going?" Ryoga questioned, "Useless." "Sanma, I am sorry," Ranma apologized trying to bring her up. "Onii-chan, I told you I am fine," She smiled and he and Ryoga saw her hand with blood. "Sanma, that's..." "?" She looked at her blood and wiped it, "That's nothing, really. Let's go home. I bet Kasumi nee-chan is waiting for us." Ryoga could see she was innocent, hiding something from her own brother. 

"Kuso oyaji, that's my crab," Ranma scolded his father angrily as he stole his food. He refused and ate the food. "Teme!!" Veins popping out from his head and started fighting with his father. Sanma smiled at this and put down her cup of unfinished rice on the table, "I am done." 

"Done?" Akane questioned, "But you haven't finished your rice yet." "She always eats half way," Nabiki reminded. Sanma stood up and smiled at the girls, "I am full." She took Pii-chan from Akane's lap and brought him up near the pond.

She sat down and looked up the sky. _"Sanma-chan, I love you." _She remembered the voice of someone and tears dripped down her eyes. Pii-chan was shocked. "Yamato-san, wait for me. I'll be there soon." She shut her eyes and hugged Pii-chan tight, _"Wait for me." _
    
    To be continued

__

**Chapter 7: Exchange feelings. Tendo Dojo at sake. **

Review 


	8. Chapter 7: Exchange feelings Tendo Dojo ...

Ranma ****

Title: Ranma ½ : Until You

****

Ó Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime ***sweat drop*** so don't sue me.

* * *

****

Chapter 7: Exchange feelings. Tendo Dojo in stake

"Ano na…" Sanma looked annoyed looking just potatoes on the dining table. "No complains," Ranma said back eating with the chopsticks in his mouth. "Kasumi nee-chan," She looked left at Kasumi. She smiled, "We only have potatoes left." "Taku, are we out of money again?" Akane asked chewing the potatoes. "But anyway Sanma won't eat more than half a bowl," Nabiki reminded, she was teasing and Sanma's face screwed up. Before she could get the last potato, her father took it, in panda form, "Chi-chi!" 'Got it first,' He produced a wooden sign. "Kuso oyaji," Ranma started hitting him, "That's for Sanma." Akane had irritated eyes, somehow. 

The next day, there was only tea in the morning and everyone had sweat drops. "The tea just ran out today," Kasumi reminded, she was smiling. "Eh?" Soun's eyes filled with tears, "It's a tragedy that the Tendo Dojo don't have any students." He cried together with Genma. Ranma and Sanma had veins popping out. They punched them. "Don't this dojo had any students?" Sanma pondered curiously ignoring that her father just crashed into the pond water. Genma jumped out from the water, in panda form, challenging her. She agreed and jumped out to fight him. "Good luck," Ranma cheered her and Genma threw the wooden sign, 'You traitor.' 

Sanma battled her father on the roof. "Well, we used to have a few students," Soun looked at Akane with an irritated look. "Akane kicked them out as they were just flirting her instead of studying martial arts," Nabiki added. "It's their fault," She drank. "Hrm…so the old students just came here because Akane-san stays here," She was avoiding Genma's attacks. 'You're fast,' He put out a wooden sign with sweat drops all over his black and white head. She goes down quickly and kicked his father's stomach. Ranma, from below, showed his beloved sister a victory sign. "When Chi-chi is a panda," She jumped up and down on his father's stomach, "He is easily to be beaten." Her father had his eyes crossed. "And fun to cuddle," She hugged her father tight. 

"Ranma, where's your cute sister?" His friends asked. He shrugged, "Aren't she supposed to be with the girls?" They looked at the girls, but Sanma was not there. "Akane," He clung on the tree, "Have you seen Sanma?" "?" Akane looked around, "She wasn't here since the Physical Education started." "I heard she need to do something outside school," Her friend told. "Yeah," Ukyo cut in. She knew Sanma too when she was younger yet wasn't really close, "She is asking the principal now." "Are you serious?" Ranma started to panic, "That stupid principal won't let her."

"Thanks, Principal," They heard Sanma's voice walking out the school. "You're welcome," The old black principal, Kuno's father waved to her. He had bumps on his head and his eyes filled with tears. Looks like Sanma had beaten him. The girls and Ranma had sweat drops, "Unbelievable."

"Please," Sanma called everyone advertising them about the Tendo Dojo and a paper to let them read. Basically, no one wants it. She smiled, she was mad but she can't do anything. "What are you doing?" She heard Ryoga's voice from behind, he looked unconcerned as always. She turned at him irritated, "What do you think I am doing? I am advertising people to study martial arts at Tendo Dojo." "?" Ryoga thought a second. She was the same as Ranma when the Dojo was at stake once. He put down his bag and his heavy umbrella and held the papers, "Let me help you." She turned at him amazed, "Honto?" He nodded, "Do you want to do this fast?" She nodded and he told her to look back. She saw a pretty cat striped dress with a long striped tail on the glass. She had vertical lines, "Are you saying to let me to wear that?" He nodded, "Ranma wore than once and it was a success." She had sweat drops and refused, "There must be another way. I don't usually wear sexy dresses."

Sanma winked wearing the cat dress. She fit the dress better and sexier. She stomped her feet blushing, "I don't want to do this." "But you look good," Ryoga praised yet he was laughing. "Nani? Nani?" They heard someone questioned. Sanma turned. "What's this?" She smiled innocently, "Please come to the Tendo Dojo to study martial arts." She started flirting with the men. "Really? Are you going to be there?" "Of course," Sanma nodded, "I am not advertising for nothing." She winked. Ryoga had sweat drops, she was making more advantages. He stopped at looked at her seriously, he felt a different aura.

"Onii…," Sanma splashed water to her brother, "Chan." She (Ranma) had irritated slits, "What are you doing?" She changed Ranma clothes to a prettier one. "There will be students soon and you must be their 'helper'," She pushed her brother to the front door, where Genma, Akane and Soun were waiting. "How about you?" Ranma asked and she didn't reply rushing somewhere else. "Taku," Akane pouted, "No one would be interested in martial arts these days." Then thousand of men appeared signing in. Genma, Soun, Akane and Ranma had squinted eyes.

"Gomen kudasai Excuse me? Is anyone here?" Sanma entered in the Cat's restaurant. Shampoo turned, "Ranma!! Ranma came to see Shampoo." She jumped and Sanma stopped her, "I am NOT Ranma." She had irritated eyes. "Oh okay." "What brings you here sister of my grandson-in-law?" Cologne asked, "Did he ordered you to come here and purpose Shampoo?" She stared at her seriously and Cologne felt a dark aura. "Are you challenging me?" "Obaa-chan, do you have a part-time job?" She heard Sanma pleading chibi. Cologne crashed down with sweat drops. 

"Come again," Sanma thanked the customer. "The waitresses here are very pretty. We better come here always," The customer said. One of customer was watching Sanma's bottom. He usually watched Shampoo's but he changed his aim towards Sanma. Sanma felt an aura from behind but before she could him it, Ryoga appeared pointing on the man's hand with his heavy umbrella, "That's over the limit." "Ryoga?" Sanma looked at him baffled. "Teme," The man rubbed his hand angrily and stood up, "You don't have to be a busy-body. If I am interested with that girl…" He pointed Sanma, "Then I can touch her bottom anytime." Sanma clenched her teeth while a vein popping out. She threw the tray to his face, "Hentai pervert" She turned and the man hold her back, "How dare you destroy my face?" He nearly going to hit her but Ryoga stopped him, "You better stop with your pervert attitude." The man was going to fight him back.

"No fighting in my restaurant," Cologne warned them standing on her hard stick. "Obaa-chan?" Sanma looked down at her. "But if you dare touch the sister of my grandson-in-law…" She pointed the man and Sanma threw the tray on top of Cologne. "Obaa-chan." The man tsked and walked out. "My name is Sanma not 'the sister of your grand-son-in-law," She corrected angrily and looked at Ryoga, "I hate to say this." She looked down blushing, "Thanks." He blushed, he actually didn't realized what he had done, "Uh… sure. No problem." "But," She pointed, "I would never forgive you that you had defeated me. I'll have my pay-back when I am ready." He looked baffled and then looked serious, "I'll look forward with that." They both had evil smiles with fire blazes from sides. Shampoo looked at them innocently, "They're good together." Cologne agreed.

"Tadaima," Sanma entered in the house with Ryoga behind her. Actually he was lost the way to the place where he asked Akane out. "Okeari nasai, Sanma-chan," Kasumi greeted her back, "Good news. We will have steam boat tonight." "Eh? Really?" Sanma jumped happily. "Akane-san?," Ryoga spotted her and bowed a hundred times, "Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai." "Eh?" She turned to him, "It's okay. I knew you couldn't came that time." Sanma had a bar of chocolate in her mouth, "Why? Did Ryoga forget about it?" "No," Ranma jumped in, "He has no sense of direction." He laughed and Akane scolded him. "No sense of direction?" Sanma repeated and Ryoga felt ashamed. "It runs in his family," Akane hit Ranma. "Sou ka," Sanma looked at him, "What's wrong with no sense of direction?" 

Ryoga looked up at her, "Eh?" "No one's perfect in this world. Everyone has a weakness. Like Onii-chan is he is afraid of cats…" She said smiling making Ranma fisted in the corner throwing a ball to his father. "… and my weakness is I steal dolls," Sanma added smiling and jumped in chibi, "I can't stand them sitting in the glass." "Speaking of stealing dolls," Akane had a furious face looking at her. She had vertical lines with sweat drops., "Er?" "The latest new doll is out and it said that the Dollnapper had taken it," She added fisting. "Sanma," Ranma had his arm crossed. Sanma had sweat drops all over her head, "Well.." She dashed away. Ryoga stopped and felt strange. He smiled, "Arigatou, Sanma." 

Suddenly Ranma kicked Ryoga to the pond as an accident. He apologized and Ryoga, in pig form, got out from the pond with irritated slits. "Pii-chan, where have you been?" He heard Sanma screamed happily and bring him up cuddling him, "I missed you." He blushed. 

To be continued

****

Chapter 8: The return of Ken the copy cat. 

Review


	9. Chapter 8: The return of ken the copy ca...

Ranma ½ ****

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. 

****

Chapter 8: The return of Ken the copy cat

He stood up in the dark with fire blazes behind him. He was fisting angrily, "I'll have my revenge. Ranma, wait for me." He laughed in a high pitch.

"Sanma-chan, please wear this bra," Happosai pointed the bra to her. "Who would?" She fisted angrily and a camera flashed out from the bushes. It was taking pictures of her. But not just then, her picture was taken without her notice. While she was eating, playing, practicing and all. 

"Gee... I don't know but I felt that someone was taking my pictures without my permission," Sanma walked on the fence with Ranma on her shoulder. 

"Hrm?" He looked down at her. "If he or she wants my picture that badly, why don't they ask?" She pointed. 

"Why would a guy ask pictures from the girl he likes?" Akane pointed angrily and tsked, "No guys would dare." Sanma giggled, "I know my brother dares." They blushed. 

"Why do I have to ask pictures from the uncute Akane," He had his eyes closed. Akane hit him with her bag and he crashed into the water. She tsked again, "So what if I am not cute?" 

Someone was in the bushes focusing his camera towards Sanma, who was giggling. She stopped and had a serious look. Her picture was taken again. "Dare?" She neared the bushes. Someone in the bushes squeaked and ran off. They had a serious look. 

"He look very familiar," Ranma and Akane pointed, "Sanma, you better be careful." They were serious. Sanma had dotted eyes, _"Since when they are this serious?" _

"It must not be true. It can't be true," Ken the copy cat as usual looking at pictures he taken. All of them were mostly Sanma, Saotome Sanma. "Saotome Ranma… no… Saotome Sanma…" He looked at the pictures again, "She's… she's very pretty." He slammed the table, "Why does she have to be that Ranma's sister?" He was in rage, "I will defeat him. I will." He vowed.

Sanma battled with her father again above the roof at dawn. "Saotome-san, Sanma-chan, lunch will be soon," Kasumi informed from the kitchen. "Hai," They replied and Genma looked seriously at his daughter, "You're getting better Sanma." 

"Honto ka, Chi-chi?" She looked very serious. "I am kidding," He laughed landing to the ground. "Teme," Sanma had a vein popping out and kicked him to crash in the water. He transformed into a Panda. She entered in the dinning room happily, "Chk, you may be better than you but I know your weakness." Genma had irritated panda slits and showed a new rabbit doll. 

"The new out rabbit-jo-rab," Sanma screamed trying to get it in chibi.

"Sanma-chan, there's someone here to see you?" Nabiki said. Sanma turned. 'Who would want to see a bad girl like her?' Gema produced a wooden sign. She crashed her father into the pond again getting the doll. 

"Dare?" She pondered jerking her head out hugging the doll. A cute guy was standing on the door, he had a ribbon on his head, "Saotome Sanma…" His eyes filled with happiness. 

"Nani? Do I know you?" She said back angrily with irritated eyes. He blushed, "I am…" 'Ken the copy cat, we meet again,' Genma showed a wooden sign seriously. "Ken the copy cat?" Sanma read looking awfully shocked. 

"Are you here for your revenge?" Ranma asked from the stairs. "You bet," He said seriously and blushed again as he saw Sanma looking at him. 

"Sou ka. You are the Ken the Copy Cat that people are talking about," To him, she had a fair look. He blushed red and everyone got dotted eyes. 

"Is it a possibility that you have a crush on Sanma-chan?" Kasumi pointed holding her left cheek curiously. Everyone crashed down as Sanma blushed. "No one can have a crush on me. I am immature and acts like a real kid," She admitted blushing in chibi. 

"Hai desu. I fell in love with Saotome Sanma," He said face to face. Ranma showed a stupid sign, "Unbelievable." "Ano naa…" Akane looked at him irritated. 

"So…" He pointed, "Can you go out with me tomorrow afternoon?" "Eh?" Sanma pointed back in chibi, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He blushed nodding; "I'll see you in the evening outside the school. I'll see you then." He waved and dashed out jumping from one roof to another. 

"Matte…" Sanma had vertical lines, "I didn't said yes…" She turned to his brother. He tsked, "You can't depend dates on me." 

"Demo…" She cried in chibi and pleaded. "I will not date guys," He had his face bigger than his body. "Demo…" She cried biting into her clothes. He had veins popping out, "Stop showing me that face!" 

"Ok.Ok," She said with her eyes filled with tears, "I was just acting."

"Date? With who?" Ukyo walked side by side with Sanma. She had her eyes closed, "Ken the copy cat…" Ukyo flinched into chibi, "Ken… the… copy… cat…" She had sweat drops. She nodded, "Doushta What's with you?"

"He asked you out?" She pointed. She nodded in chibi, "That's what I said." Ranma was behind her, worried from the inside but cool from the outside. 

"Ranma," Akane jumped in, "Should you at least help you sister? I don't think Ken the copy cat really has a crush on your sister. There must be a catch." 

"Pigtailed onna," Kuno appeared out of no where happily, "Let me date you!!!" Sanma had vertical lines, "My name is Sanma." She kicked him on his face, "NOT pigtailed onna." "Score," Ukyo said back and gave her a pancake, "There as your win." "Thanks," She had her mouth full with the big round pan cake. 

"Sanma-chan," Ken the copy cat waved. "Er.. Ken-san?" She said back, "You're early today." "Baka, usually boys are very early in dates," Ukyo corrected whispering from behind and waved, "Ja ne see you, guys." 

"So where do you want me to bring you?" Ken said shyly.

"No way," They heard Kuno screaming from behind dashing to them, "I, Kuno Takewaki, won't allow you to date my pigtailed onna." He stopped as Ken's face nearly collided with his, "Ken… the… copy… cat…" Sanma had irritated eyes, "You're quite famous in this city." 

"Uh, hello there, Kuno," He smiled. Kuno had sweat drops, "Uh… hai to you too." He dashed off. Sanma had dotted eyes, "Nani?"

It was dark then and Ken was walking Sanma home. "You really don't have too," She refused stopping him, "I can go home from here." "Sanma," She heard him shocking her. "Nani?" She replied with sweat drops, scared. "I want to kiss you," She heard him add. 

"What?" She had a crooked look and produced a wooden sign, 'Do not touch or kiss my daughter.' "?" He looked at it and looked at her. "Chi-chi told me to bring this just in case," She still had sweat drops. 

"But your father isn't here, so I can kiss you," He held her back tightly and trying to kiss her. She had a black aura and vertical lines on her face.

"Do not kiss my sister," Ranma kicked his head from behind angrily. "It's a good thing we followed you," Akane claimed from behind with Pii-chan in her arm, he was scowling. 

"Onii-chan? Akane-san?" Sanma was shocked and punched Ken away, "Gomen ne. I really hate to hit nice people but you are over limit." He tsked, "I knew you two were following us all the way," He pointed and they both crashed down. 

"Then, why didn't you scold us?" Ranma yelled angrily. "I don't want to waste my time fighting you because I was dying to date Sanma," He said back in chibi and they all crashed down. 

"Ranma, be careful," Akane advised. "He's harmless, right?" Sanma ensured stupidly. Akane looked at her angrily and hit her with her school back, "Will just think before going out with someone you barely know?" She pouted, "What am I supposed to do when Onii-chan don't want to help me?" Akane had her head bigger than her body; "Will you just stop depending on again once in a while?" Fire crackers blazed out from behind her. Sanma cried in chibi, "Hai hai."

Ken and Ranma battled punching each other and somehow he was better than last time. Ken stopped and changed into Cologne. Sanma squeaked, "Obaa-chan…" Ken (Cologne) pointed at him with the strong stick, "I bet you can't defeat Cologne; your future grandmother-in-law." He attacked Ranma and he was pulled backwards. 

"Who you calling that Obaa-chan is my brother's future grandmother-in-law?" A vein was popping out from the red hair, she hit Ken with a big boulder angrily, "Onii-chan is not going to marry Shampoo, he's going to marry Akane-san." Akane's screwed up her face and kicked Sanma on her head, "I am not marrying your brother." Ken cried looking at Sanma, "Sanma… you… hit me…" 

"Yeah, if you deal with my brother, you'll deal with his twin sister too," She said back seriously pointing herself. He looked down; "I know this will happen. Ranma, I'll defeat you once and for all when we meet again. If I win, I'll have Sanma." "What?" Akane swung the boulder yet it missed. 

"You won't defeat my brother ever," Sanma yelled angrily, "And I don't want you to have me!!" 

__

"He's more better than usual. Did he trained for the last few months?" Ranma thought feeling ashamed that he was defeated, _"But what If I would beaten again?" _He looked at Sanma, _"No. No. I won't let him have Sanma. I don't want to lose her again." _

To be continued

__ ****

Chapter 9: The Boys' training

Review 


	10. Chapter 9: The boys' training

Ranma ½ ****

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. 

Chapter 9: The Boys training ****

"Ranma?" Akane opened the door to the kitchen. "Ranma?," She opened the door to the dining room. "Onii-chan?" Sanma opened the door to the toilet. "Onii-chan?" She opened the door to his room. 

"Mou, where is he?" Akane pouted angrily. "Even Saotome-san isn't here," Kasumi added. "Did they leave me again?" Sanma cried in chibi on her knees. 

"Akane, Sanma-chan, Genma told me that Ranma need training in the mountains. He went off early this morning," Soun claimed seriously and Akane and Sanma kicked him, "Teme! You should told us earlier." 

"Good my son, keep it up," Genma was drinking his morning tea as Ranma was the only one training. He was very calm. Ranma had a vein and crashed his father to the pond, "You better be a panda for a while, Kuso-oyaji." He started again but then Mousse, Kuno and Ryoga were following him in every of his move training. He stopped, "Why are you guys here again?" He had his arms crossed his chest. 

They hold their head stupidly, "Well, we want to defeat that Ken the Copy Cat too." "He peeked Shampoo when she was bathing," Mousse aimed the tree and it broke. He put on his spectacles, "Uh… My target was right." "Good for you," they all said in chibi.

They battled on the mountains together as Genma, in panda form, warming up. They weren't battling they were fighting instead. "What are you guys doing?" They heard Akane's and Sanma's voice from behind. Akane kicked at Ranma's head while Sanma had aimed the wrong one; Ryoga. 

"Akane?" He turned. "Sanma?" He turned. "Taku," Akane had her arms crossed. "Tendo Akane," Kuno's eyes filled with happiness, "You came here because of me." He spotted Sanma, "And Pigtailed onna too." He dashed to Sanma, to hug her. Genma produced out a wooden sign blocking him, 'Do not touch my daughter.' 

"Move out of the way," Kuno pulled out his wooden katana. 'Do you want to fight me?' He added in the wooden sign. "Of course I do," Kuno agreed, "Then, I'll have Pigtailed onna by myself."

Sanma had a big, red vein popping out from her head. She pushed his father to the left, "No one can have me. NO ONE I SAY!" She screamed and kicked Kuno away. "I am so happy!" Kuno yelled back. She sighed, "Taku," 'Why does boys like unfeminine girl like you?' Genma put the wooden sign on the rock and tiptoe away with sweat drops. She screwed up her face angrily and started hitting him, "Who you calling unfeminine, huh? You stupid damn panda father." His father growled. 

"What are you doing here?" Ranma complained at Akane. "What are you talking about? I am here because I am worried about you," Akane added, "Even Sanma compelled me here." She pointed Sanma, who denied. 

"But your food is not delicious," Ranma pouted softly and Akane nodded, "I know." "You know?" They questioned. "Mousse, here you go," Sanma hand over a container full of rice and fishes. She also handed over one to Ryoga. 

"?" Ryoga looked at the food, "I thought you can't cook. Kasumi-san told me so." "But at least she can cook than this uncute Akane," Ranma corrected and Akane hit his head with the pan. 

"This are made by Shampoo," She said back, "She knew that Ranma went for his training, That's why she made this. For me and Onii-chan actually but I am not hungry and Ranma needs Akane's." She looked at Mousse, "You need them." He blushed, "But… but…" 

"Mousse never had the chance to eat Shampoo's cooking," Ryoga chewed. "It's a pity that Shampoo don't like you, Mousse. You are very good for Shampoo," Sanma said clearly under the full moon. Mousse's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you, Sanma. Thank you for understanding me." She had sweat drops; "It's nothing really." 

"Onii-chan," She called her brother from her side, "You don't really give me up so easily, huh?" Ranma looked at her, "Huh?" "But you should realized that I can take care of myself," She looked at her brother smiling. 

"I don't want you to go off with someone who is not good for you," He stood up seriously and Sanma stopped, "You must find someone who is good for you. Although that guy likes you, it doesn't mean he'll be loyal to you forever." She looked up to the her brother, "Onii-chan, I did found a good guy for me but…" She smiled innocently, "He left this world." She stood up and walked away as her brother looked at her from behind. _"And I promised not to find another guy," _She had tears and Ryoga spotted her.

"Sanma?" She looked up and Ryoga saw her tears. "Doushta?" he looked concerned now. 

"Ah… it's nothing," She wiped her tears, "Dust just entered in my eyes." "Oh…" He looked innocent, "Let me help you with that." "You don't – Ryoga?" She flinched as he licked her left eye. She blushed. "There," He rubbed her eye, "There's no dust anymore." He smiled and looked down to her, "Sanma, are you okay now?" She was still solid as rock. 

Ranma appeared and kicked Ryoga's head, "What have you done to my sister?" His eyes were crossed and Ranma nudged her sister, "Sanma, can you hear me?" 

"You want to sterilize them?" Mousse showed a pot with boiled water. Akane hit him angrily, "Why do she have to sterilize them?" She walked to wards Sanma, "Hang in there." She looked at Ryoga, "Mou, why did you did that for?" Ryoga hold his head, "She said dust entered in her eyes so I helped her." 

Ranma kicked him angrily; "You don't have to lick her eye." Sanma looked down embarrassed, _"It's like when Yamato-san did that when I cried because Mum doesn't want to buy the new out doll." _"If something wrong with my sister," He choked Ryoga, "I'll kill you. "Ranma," Akane hit him with a pot. 

"Onii-chan," She stopped as Ranma and Akane were training in the forest. She stopped walking to her brother and walked backward slowly not to disturb them. She pouted, "What am I going to do?" She heard Ryoga was training in the other side. She jerked her head out the bushes and saw Ryoga hitting the tree with sweat drops. He was serious. 

"I'll defeat you, Ken The Copy Cat." He looked like in rage. Sanma had an evil grin and jumped through the air, "Let me be your opponent." Her voice were deeper, she landed down on the ground.

"Sanma?" He questioned, "What are you doing here?" She had irritated slits, "I'm here to be your opponent." "I don't fight with girls," He turned and practiced. 

"But I am good," She whined, "I am bored. Onii-chan is practicing with Akane. Mousse doesn't want me around. Daddy is busy eating the leaves. Kuno, you don't want to know if I start talking to him." He had vertical lines and sweat drops. He sighed, "Fine."

"Yay," She jumped in chibi, "In this case, I have the chance to beat you." She felt a strike of lightning coming from him and she had sweat drops. "I was just kidding."

They battled seriously. They were very good, nearly at the same point and attack. They landed panting. "You look tough," Ryoga said back. "I am not Saotome Ranma's twin for nothing," She had an evil grin, "Beside I haven't used any of the Anything-goes to martial arts techniques." She moved towards him vanishing from moment to moment. She was quick and suddenly was in front of him, "See?" 

He flinched, "That was fast." "That's called as 'Vanishing moments'," She claimed smiling and he blushed. She was cuter up-close. She turned, "But that's nothing. That's justs the basic." He had his eyes closed, "So you are still in the basics, huh?" He was hit with a big tree. 

"I am more good than that," She had veins from her red hair. "You're very strong," His voice was harder than usual, hurt in either way. She screwed up her face and hit him again and again with the tree. 

They all fisted as the sun raised up early in the morning. "Are you ready, men?" Ranma said and no reply. He turned, "Are we men or are we Sheeps?" They pouted from behind. 

"Can you hear me, girls?" Ranma yelled angrily and the boys hit him angrily. "We're men, of course." Akane and Sanma had watery sweat drops; "At least they are ready." 

"So here we are?" Ken was ready as usual at the gassy open space. The wind was strong and they were in a high spirit. "Battle is you want? Then battle is what you get," He fisted, "You can't have my sister because you are not qualified." Ken was irritated, "Who is qualified then?" Ranma stopped and thought for a second that Akane hit him with her school bag, "Never thought of that because I don't really know who's Sanma into for."

Sanma fisted from the corner and threw a roll metal boulder from near her. It hit straight to her brother. "Darn you uncute girls," He turned fisting and he was punched by both of them. "Who are you calling uncute?!!!" 

He fainted and with spirals in his eyes. Sanma sighed and pointed straightly at Ken, "Ken the Copy Cat, do you want me as the bait? For sure, my brother will beat you but you can't never have me because you know the reason." They feel the warm breeze, "I don't like you and we don't have any common." Her voice was softer. "Sanma?" 

"Ken-san, you only like me from the outside but when you see me from the inside, you would never be loyal," She added seriously. "She's right," They heard Ryoga's voice above the fence, handsome as can be. "Ryoga?"

"She steals dolls and talks with them," He pointed at Sanma and she had vein popping out. "I am not mental!" Sanma yelled with her head bigger than her body yet she was very ashamed of herself. 

Ken flinched; "Talk with dolls? Ain't that kiddies play?" Sanma looked angrily at him, "What's wrong talking with dolls, huh? I love talking with them because my stupid father…" She pointed at Genma, who was in panda form, "…separated my brother from me." 'I did not separated both of you,' A wooden sign was produced and Ranma hit him with the boulder that Sanma used before, "Yeah, right." 

"I thought…" It was big shock for Ken, "I thought Saotome Sanma was a mature type of girl that's why I liked her a lot." They all stopped at looked at him curiously. 

"And I had the feeling she was the only one for me. With her mature ness, her talent and her strong unfeminine power." "Then," They heard Sanma's voice crapping into anger from behind, "You're saying I am unfeminine?" 

"Ugh?" Ranma tiptoe away grabbing Akane's arm. "Fine!! Be that way!! I am not feminine anyway!!!!! I never will act like a girl!!!!! Never!!!" Sanma yelled angrily yet she was crying. 

"Too late," Ranma shut his eyes knowing that Sanma would scream louder than ever. "Yeah!! I can talk with dolls, so what?" She laughed in a high pitch and heard her father escaping quietly, "Where do you think you are going?" 'I am going back to the Zoo,' He put out a wooden sign still walking away. "You're not escaping from me!!!" Sanma jumped through the air and kicked her father angrily. 

To be continued __ ****

Chapter 10: Tofu and Kasumi. Spying?

Review


	11. Chapter 10: Tofu and Kasumi Spying?

Ranma ½ ****

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. 

This is Tofu and Kasumi centred chapter. ~Hope you like it~

****

Chapter 10: Tofu and Kasumi. Spying?

Happosai laughed in corner after stealing Sanma's underwear; "I got it at last." "Give me back, you hentai oyaji," Sanma screamed and embarrassed rushing to him. 

"I won't give this up so easily," He cuddled his face to the underwear and she squeaked in chibi with a dark aura. Ranma appeared out of no where and kicked his head, "Return that back."

"I don't need that anymore. Let that stupid pervert old man keep it," Sanma chewed her food, "I don't even bother wearing it again." 

"A'ra Tofu sensei, what brings you here?" They heard Kasumi greeting in the front. Sanma stopped chewing as Ranma and Akane had sweat drops and Tofu sensei was acting strange then. She jerked her head out the door and saw Tofu talking with the walls and Kasumi was giggling. 

"Aw… Sanma," Tofu said to the wall, "I brought you this new doll. Don't you like it?" "How nice of you to buy Sanma a new doll. She didn't stole any more dolls and had been behave," Kasumi smiled prettily made him freak out trying to tear up the doll. 

Luckily Sanma squeaked in chibi and took the doll, "What if you kill 'it'?" "Aw… Sanma," He was looking at Genma, in panda form, who had irritated slits. Sanma looked up at Tofu, "He look like Mousse when he is not wearing any glasses." 

"Anyway, I need to go now. See you," He waved walking in the Toilet instead. "Ano… Tofu sensei, that's the toilet," Kasumi reminded still smiling, "You're quite a laughter." 

Sanma sank in the corner, "A what? Laughter?" "Oh thank you, Kasumi-san," He dashed out the house. Kasumi smiled at Sanma, "Isn't he such a character?" She walked passed her and a question mark dragged out from her head, "What's that all about?"

"Tofu sensei in love with Kasumi nee-chan?" Sanma repeated cuddling the new doll that Tofu sensei gave him heading towards Tofu's place to thank him. Ranma and Akane nodded, "Since she was in high school." 

"That's the first time I saw Tofu sensei acting so… strange," She looked up the sky and spotted Tofu in front dancing with his skeleton; Betty. They all had sweat drops. 

"Arigatou for buying me this new doll, Tofu sensei," Sanma bowed thanking. "No problem. I saw this yesterday and I thought I would buy it for you instead you steal it," He smiled laughing making Sanma sulked angrily. He checked her problem as Ranma and Akane were waiting outside. 

"When would you tell your 'thing' to Ranma and your father?" He injected her on her shoulder. "I don't know when but I hope you wouldn't tell them for the time being. I know I life is expected short than usual," She said back and Tofu had to smile. 

She threw the case, "What do you feel for Kasumi onee-chan?" A bottle fell down and Tofu struggled, "Er… what feel?" Sanma jerked her head, "You know 'feel'?" He turned laughing and blushing, "Feel? I don't want you are talking about." He collided to the cupboard. 

"Tofu sensei," Akane ambushed in with Ranma. "Ittee, I am okay. No need to worry," Tofu stood up yet his back was hurt. "They were right," Sanma whispered from the corner and they turned, "Tofu sensei has a big crush on Kasumi nee-chan." She looked at him and he was amazed. 

"I don't know but when I see her in front of my eyes, I just can't act the way I am. I will change, I knew this a year after she stopped her high school," Tofu exclaimed looking down, "If I try to express my feelings, I can't act by my own." 

"Tofu sensei…" Akane was worried, "We can help you." "Yeah," Ranma agreed, "How about asking her out?" "What are talking about?" Tofu freaked out blushing, "She won't say yes." 

"Ugh…" Sanma corrected, "What if she say 'yes' instead?" He blushed. "Act like yourself," Ranma said leaning.

"Onii-chan, I don't think that will help," Sanma corrected and stood up to explain, "I think this runs in the family, am I right, Tofu sensei?" He sank in his seat ashamed, "Well, my mother did said that my father was like me before my parents got married." Sanma clicked her fingers; "I got it!" 

"Huh?" They looked at her; she had an evil grin. "Are you thinking?" Tofu pondered curiously. She took out a paper and started writing. Tofu jerked his head down to read and freaked, "What are you doing?" 

"I am making a letter to let Kasumi nee-chan date you," She looked at him and he sank to the wall. "I don't think I'll dare to that." He blushed scared. "Tofu sensei," Sanma looked seriously at him, "If you stay like this, Kasumi nee-chan will think you don't like her at all. You can act what you can, the thing is you can tell her your true feelings." "But… but…" 

"Do you want Kasumi nee-chan be taken by someone?" Akane ensured and he shook his head left and right. "No, but I don't have strength to do that," He said and they crashed down.

"Tonight, you better pick her up at 8, okay?" Sanma reminded Tofu. "Hai," He nodded, he was wearing a Tuxedo. "You don't to wear that," Ranma had irritated slits, "You can just wear the clothes you usually wear."

"Tofu sensei asked you out?" Nabiki repeated licking her ice-cream, "That's hardly to predict." "So you need to make dinner," She said, she was wearing a pretty gown, well, not that special. Ranma high-five Sanma as they were hiding. 

"Sanma, will this go out well?" Akane worried. Sanma showed a thumb up, "Don't worry. Trust Tofu sensei." 

"Tofu sensei, sumimasin for letting you to wait," Kasumi smiled and Tofu was trying to stop his emotion but he was walking like a robot. "Uh… no probs," He said to be cool and all as Ranma, Akane and Sanma crashed down with sweat drops.

Tofu was avoiding in staring her every moment. "Isn't the children cute?" Kasumi giggled and he kept on blushing. "Come on, ask something," Sanma bit into her clothes and changed her clothes. 

"Whuaaaa!" They jumped. "You've just won two tickets to the cinema," Sanma acting like someone else. "Thank you," Kasumi smiled, "Oh, Sanma-chan, you need to go home as early as possible." They crashed down behind them. 

"This will be a long spy," Ranma pouted with sweat drops.

Kasumi kept on talking and talking and Tofu just listened but didn't reply. Kasumi looked down with a different look, "Tofu sensei, I was wondering if you hate me or not?" Everyone looked at her. "You always act strange in front of me, why? Do you hate me?" She turned up to him and he, for no reason, acted like him self, "Kasumi-san?" 

"Is it because I am not good enough for you that you hate me?" Tears starting to flow down to her cheeks, "Am I different?" Tofu looked down guilty and held her shoulders, "I am sorry, Kasumi-san." Ranma, Akane and Sanma's jaw dropped down, they didn't expect that he would do that. "I don't hate you," She heard him say seriously and hugged to kiss her. The basket, she was holding, was released from her hands, with a shocking look, _'Tofu sensei?' _She blushed and replied with another push and kiss. Ranma, Akane and Sanma were shocked with squint eyes; "They're kissing?"

"What are you doing?" They heard Ryoga's voice outside the bushes. They all turned at him, "Ryoga-kun?" "Ssussh!" Ranma grabbed him in the bushes; "We're spying." "Spying?" 

They stopped kissing and look through each other eyes. Staring for moments, Tofu transformed into chibi, struggling, "I am sorry, Kasumi-san. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Tofu sensei…" He turned, "Why did you kissed me?" She had a worried look. He looked down to her; "Because I love you." Her eyes widen and looked up at him. 

"I love you, Kasumi-san," He repeated stupidly, "I only wish I do not act strange in front of you." The night breeze cooled them and Tofu laughed in chibi, "I am cured." Kasumi smiled wiping a tear and giggled, "I like you, Tofu sensei. So I always come to your clinic to see you." Tofu looked at her and smiled, "I know you always want too." He hugged her under the full moon; "I will love and protect you, Kasumi."

"How romantic," Sanma wiped her tears as if she was watching a romance movie. Akane had irritated eyes yet pleased. "Yamato…" They heard Sanma whisper and asked, "Oh… he's just one of the characters." She laughed, _"The best character ever in my life."_

To be continued

****

  
Chapter 11: Ticket to China

Review


	12. Chapter 11: Ticket to China

Ranma ½ ****

Tittle: Ranma ½: Until You 

****

By/Author - Resha

****

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime so don't sue us if we do anything strange or beyond than imagination. 

****

Warning: Ranma; in the real anime don't really have any sisters. [Not that I know about it] This is just my plot of making one. I read this anime and watch it once when I was young and now I am watching it again in AXN. **_Ranma and his mother separated when he was a child, but it is not the real story, "am I rite? Haven't watch everything"_**

A/U: Checked, reread and rewrite these 10 chaps ~ I've changed the **mistake**s too. Not sure maybe there's some more. ^________^ Hope you like it. I put a lot of love in this story.

Sorry to everyone that was trying to read the story and sadly there was a problem. I am so so sorry! You can sue me for that for I haven't checked them yet. 

Chapter 11: Ticket to China 

Ranma sat upside down in the dojo practicing with Genma. Sanma entered in the Dojo holding Pii-chan, "Onii-chan, would it be alright if I start up by own business?" "What business?" He looked up to her. 

"Well…" She sat down; "I am very good in designing dolls and I was wondering…" He didn't listened to her and saw Pii-chan biting a paper. He grabbed the paper as he growled. 

"Onii-chan, that's Pii-chan's," She corrected, "I'll tell Akane that you bully him again." "Prize of winning the race is ticket to China," He read and squeaked, "China??" Pii-chan jumped away from Sanma and ran off, "Pii-chan?" 

She turned angrily to her brother; "Look what you did?" He was still reading the paper in Chibi. She fisted angrily, "Onii-chan!" Before she could punched him, Ryoga was behind her had punched him.

"Ryoga?" A question mark dragged out from her head. Ranma stood up, "So… you've found a way back to China." "Return that back," He demanded, "That's not truly yours." He was hit on the head, "That's Pii-chan's." It was Sanma behind him with a pan. 

"She's right. This is Pii-chan's," Ranma in chibi was provoking him. She dragged the paper and walked, "You boys are like kiddies." 

"Hey, that's mine," Ryoga ran behind but she dodged. "Yeah. Yeah right, this belongs to Pii-chan," She told him with irritated eyes. "I am…" He looked down. "Pii-chan," Ranma added behind in chibi and he kicked him to the pond. 

"Pii-chan, doko?" Sanma looked up to bottom for Pii-chan, "I am sorry about my brother's behaviour. Here, I am returning your paper." "Taku…" Ryoga pouted beside the pond hearing Sanma looking for 'him'. He fisted, "But the important thing, I need that paper back before Ranma do." He jumped in the pond. "Pii-chan!" Sanma saw him out of the pond, "Mou… you're soaked. What if Akane-san sees you like this?" 

"You really like that paper," She smiled as Pii-chan was on her bed with a small towel and the paper. "She dried him up with the towel and her eyes changed remembering in the past. "Yamato-san…" Pii-chan heard her say and suddenly saw her in tears. He tried to comfort her. "Yamato-san… what ever I do that reminds you will make my mind think about your death again," She put her face on the bed while Pii-chan patted her. She looked at him wiping her eyes, "Nani? Pii-chan?" He growled, 'Who's Yamato?' Somehow Sanma understand him, duh, she can talk with toys. "Yamato is my special friend. He died 3 years ago and I love him a lot." She coughed with blood bursting out as Pii-chan was with sweat drops. She looked down, "When ever I think about him, my 'thing' will start up." 

"I need to go back to China and drowned in a the man's cursed water," Ranma fisted seriously and Soun, Genma, Akane and Happosai were there too however Sanma was signing up. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"I need to have that Chinese noodles," Soun said back. "I want to see this called Cursed water," Akane added. "Pa. Pa!" Genma added with wooden sign, 'I want to see my kind.' "I want to see my long lost girlfriend," Happosai added and Ranma punched him. "How about you, Sanma-chan?" Akane looked at her and had her face screwed up, "Don't tell me, you're going to steal the special dolls there." She nodded and they crashed down, "But I want to help my brother too." 

"Sanma…" He looked at her smiling. "I never did something good for my brother so I will do it now if my brother loses," She added and she protected herself when Ranma was going to punch her. "You think I am weak, uh?" "It's not that onii-chan," She corrected with sweat drops and pointed his enemies; Kuno, Ryoga, the principal and Mousse. 

"Omai ra?" He pointed with sweat drops and fisted, "What are you doing here?" "I am here because my pigtailed onna wants me here," Kuno said with a dozen of roses. Sanma punched him angrily, "Who's your pigtailed onna?" "I know what's my aim," Ryoga turned away. "I am going to return back 100% to a man so Shampoo will marry me," Mousse fisted in the air. "Who will?" They heard Shampoo's annoying voice from behind and quickly hold Ranma's arm. 

Akane screwed up her face angrily. "Ranma will be with Shampoo all day," She hold them tighter as Ranma had a dark aura. Then, they heard Kodachi usual laugh; "No one will get my Ranma-sama not when Kodachi the Black Rose is here." Sanma sighed, "Onii-chan is one special guy." "Ranma-sama!" Kodachi jumped to him and Akane punched her, "What do you think you are doing?" 

"Pigtailed onna," Kuno said and Sanma was trying to go away from him until she hid behind Ranma's back, "Onii-chan, do something. I am annoyed that he'd been following all the way around." "What am I supposed to do?" Ranma had an irritated look. She splashed water to him and Kuno yelled to her, "My two pigtailed onna!" She (Ranma) had irritated look and kicked him away, "Satisfied?" She nodded in chibi.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A man greeted himself on the stage while showing the contestants. Everyone applauded and sweat dropped when Shampoo and Kodachi were pulling Ranma's arm side by side, "Ranma-sama is pairing with me." "NO," Shampoo corrected, "Ranma is pairing with Shampoo." 

"Stop it!" He yelled angrily and took Akane in it; "I am pairing with Akane." Kuno and Ryoga punched him; "You're not pairing with her." Sanma sweat dropped. 

"We're now going to do with the pairings, drew by the judges," The announcement said looking at a paper, "First paring contestants are Tendo Soun and Saotome Ranma. Second paring contestants are Kuno Takewaki and Kuno Kodachi." They had a screwed up face looking irritated at each other. "Third paring contestants are Mousse and Shampoo." Shampoo whined as Mousse jumped through the air. "Fourth pairing contestants are Mr. Kuno and Happosai." Happosai cried in chibi, "Why not Sanma-chan or Akane?" They both kicked him as the principal sweat dropped. "Fifth pairing contestants are Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane." "What?" They looked at him. "And the sixth paring contestants are Hibiki Ryoga and Saotome Sanma." Everyone applauded.

"Waitaminute!" Ryoga and Sanma overruled stepping on him angrily, "What do you mean we are pairing each other? We're enemies?" He sweat dropped and pointed the judges behind, "I am not the one who paired you." They looked angrily at them. They shared the same huge sweat drop; "If you refuse our conditions, then it mean you are disqualified."

"Don't worry, Sanma-chan," They heard Akane's advice, "At least you can get used with Ryoga-kun." Ryoga blushed and Sanma stomped. 

"For the first man who ever defeated me? I don't think so." "Pa! Pa! Pa!" Genma said with a wooden sign, 'Then you are disqualified.' He laughed with Soun and Ryoga and Sanma punched them, "Who's disqualified?" 

"You need to find the way out of this big house," The announcement explained with bumps and tears, "Find the way out and you'll win first round. Oh by the way, with co-operation." Ryoga and Sanma had irritated slits. 

"You should have listened to me to used that other way," Sanma stomped angrily, "No wonder you had no sense of direction." Ryoga was ashamed. She stopped and checked on the walls. He turned to her, "What are you doing?" "Help me find a secret entrance," She replied knocking one brick to another. "Oh!" Ryoga hit his left hand and started knocking. 

They squeaked as one brick was turned around. "What the-?" Sanma was above Ryoga and they were out of the house. "Can you get off me?" Ryoga's voice was cracking and Sanma jumped off apologizing. A few minutes later, Ranma, Akane, Happosai and the principal came.

"I told you to be careful!" Ranma yelled at Akane and stopped when he saw Ryoga and Sanma, "Sanma?" "Guess we are on track," Happosai said annoyed with a MAN. Sanma waved to them, "Glad you could make it." "Sanma!" Happosai yelled jumping, heading to her chest. She gazed at him with a sweat drop and saw Ryoga punched him. "Don't you even dare."

"Congratulation!" A voice said from above, somehow from a speaker, "You all won first round. There's two rounds left." Everyone looked up to the air. "The second round is becoming Tarzan and Jane." Everyone shared the same sweat drop, "What does Tarzan and Jane got to do with this?" 

Then, a huge door opened and they were showed a big forest. But not just a forest, the sky part layers. They looked down and Ranma looked clearly, "It's bottomless." They had vertical lines on their face. 

"Hang on the whines and the first one who reach there goes to the third round," That was the announcement last clue for them. 

"Well?" Ranma looked at Akane, who nodded and hang on to his waist. Happosai just sat above the principal. They went off. Ryoga and Sanma felt the cold breeze and flinched, "Onii-chan, don't leave me!" "

"We won't give up now," Ryoga said holding one of the whines, "Hold on tight." "What do you mean 'hold on tight'?" Sanma overruled back angrily with a death glare. "Well, do you want to win or not?" He said angrily and she held him on his back. "Here we go!" He swung himself to the other whines and Sanma was holding his back tighter. 

__

'Why is it so warm…' Sanma thought and raised her head up realizing she was on Ryoga's back. She blushed, "Am I heavy?" "Not actually," He said swinging, "But you must hand on tight or you'll fall down." She flinched and looked down. It was totally bottomless. She squeaked and cuddled his head tight; "I can't die like this." He was choked, "Ano naa…"

"Ha!" He landed down on the land and saw Ranma and Akane had reached there. "You're late," Ranma crossed his arms. "Hey, you need to thank you that I helped your beloved sister," Ryoga said back showing Sanma on his back. She was sleeping. "She's sleeping…" Akane said softly and Ryoga flinched looking his back. 

"She must be tired," Ranma said and put her down on the ground. "Hey, you can't sleep now. I need to win!" Ryoga pointed angrily and Ranma punched him. 

"Since the other pairing's a sleep. Both Ranma and Akane won second round," The announcement said and Ryoga pouted angrily. 

"Uh?" Sanma woke up and rubbed her eyes and heard the announcement. She groaned fisting and threw a coconut tree to the speaker, "Who says I give up? I still have my stamina to continue, beside I didn't brake any rule, did I?" "Sanma?" "This is the last round, isn't it?" She grabbed on Ryoga's arm and moved ahead. "Sanma?" 

"Er… actually the last round is running to the end of the forest and who is the first, will win game," He sweat dropped and Ranma and Akane whined running from behind. "We'll win," Sanma said seriously, "We won't give up now!"

They landed to the last area seriously. "You won," They heard the announcement said. They stopped and Sanma started jumping, "Yeepe! We won! We won." 

Ranma and Akane just reached there and smiled, "Omegato." Ryoga was pleased, _'Now, I can be a full man and I'll tell Akane my feelings.'_ "We won! We won!" Sanma hold on his arms jumping and hugged him, "We won! We won!" He blushed while Ranma and Akane had dotted eyes. 

"Huh?" Sanma looked at them, "What?" She saw Ryoga's blush and realized she was hugging him. She squeaked, "I am so sorry... I didn't mean…" 

"Take care, Sanma," Akane waved at the airport. "Don't forget to get me the man cursed water so I can be cured," Ranma said and she nodded. 'Get one of my kind,' Genma produced a wooden sign and Ranma and Akane hit him. "If I have the money," She sweat dropped checking her wallet. She walked in the check. 

"Oh… I am really sorry, without your pair, you can not come in yet." "Ehhhhhh?" 

"Er… by the way, where's Ryoga?" Akane pondered outside the airport. "Lost again, huh?" Ranma sweat dropped. "Where's the airport?" Ryoga was tired and saw Ranma. 

"Oh… you have a long life. We just talked about you," Ranma said and Ryoga looked up to him. "Where's the airport?" "You're in front of it," he replied and Ryoga dashed in.

Sanma waited angrily and saw Ryoga, "Teme! You are late!" "? Am I really late?" He said back, "Then we can go now." She started crying disappointed, "The flight was cancelled because you didn't came on time!" "Whattttttttttt!!!!!"

"Damn that stupid Ryoga, if it wasn't because of him, I would be in China already," Sanma pouted angrily and Pii-chan was in tears. "What's with you, Pii-chan?" Akane cuddled him. Ranma sweat dropped and pointed at Pii-chan's forehead, "Baka." 

To be continued

****

Chapter 12: Sanma's plan. Mousse and Shampoo together

Review


	13. Chapter 12: Sanma's plan Mousse and Sham...

Ranma ****

Title: Ranma ½ : Until You 

****

By - Resha Yukira 

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime ***sweat drop*** so don't sue me. 

****

A/u: By the way, this chap is a bit longer than before! It's Mousse and Shampoo centred chapter.

****

Chapter 12: Sanma's plan. Mousse and Shampoo.

__

Everyone was in the bus heading away from Tokyo. It was holiday and everyone had decided to go to the free ticket to hot bath at Octopus Hotel at a small town. But that's not their only reason. The Tendo and Saotome families were given the free tickets, won by guess who? Kasumi, obviously, together with Tofu. Since Kasumi wanted 'the more the merrier', she invited all the family that included who wanted to be invited too. Shampoo decided to come to be with Ranma, same reason for Kodachi and Ukyo. Mousse was just being Shampoo's tail. Kuno were trying to be with the 'pigtailed girl' and Tendo Akane. Ryoga wanted to come to have Akane attracted to him more, that include Sanma in his inner thought. Happosai, there's no need to explain why he wanted to follow. 

"Kasumi nee-chan, why invite all of them?" Sanzo pouted childishly with irritated eyes and crossed arms. Kasumi grinned prettily beside Tofu, "The more the merrier!" "Yes, Sanma-kun, the more people invited, the more we have fun," Tofu agreed obviously.

"They are obviously right, my pig tailed girl," Kuno held on her hands on his chest crying proudly, "This is the one chance we have." Ranma had veins popping out and punched him away, "Don't touch my imouto little sister you hentai pervert!" Everyone shared the same huge sweat drop.

"Darn you Saotome Ranma," Kuno retorted back pointing his wooden stick to him, "You don't have the right to stop us!" He hugged Sanma, "Since she wanted to be with me too." Sanma fisted angrily and kicked him away, "Go away and never come back!" Another sweat drop formed.

"Is this the place, Kasumi?" Tendo asked curiously as they looked up at huge hotel yet looked cracked and old. "Hai, oto-san," Kasumi nodded and entered in the hotel with Tofu beside her. "Is this place haunted?" Akane asked worriedly behind Ranma, "It look so."

"Don't worry, Tendo Akane," Kuno held, "I, Kuno Takewaki, will protect you!" Ranma and Akane had irritated eyes. Akane punched him and he crashed down, "I think I am insecure if I was protected by you." Sanma laughed out loud and followed Kasumi from behind, "I agree with you, Akane-san!"

"Welcome to Octopus Hotel, my friends," A middle aged man greeted them bowing. "Thank you," Kasumi smiled back. "We'll be ordering two rooms," Tofu smiled and Happosai screamed. "I'll be in the Woman's room!!" Ranma and Ryoga pulled him, "No, you'll be in the Men's room!" "Iya da!!" He screamed childishly, "I want to be with Akane-chan and Sanma-chan." 

"I want to be with Ran~ma," Shampoo jumped to Ranma and Kodachi and Akane had a crooked look. "Ranma-sama will be with me in the same room!" Kodachi pulled his arm, "Since I, Kodachi the Black Rose, can pay for a big special room." "Like Shampoo can't?" Shampoo corrected and this made a fuss in the hotel. Ranma looked tired. 

"Wait a second!" Ukyo held Ranma's head from behind, "I should stay with Ran-chan for the night since I always sleep with him all night when we were younger!" The girls had irritated eyes and jumped backwards to fight, 'who wins, sleep with Ranma in the same room'. 

"I bet this won't end until tomorrow," Nabiki overruled rolling her eyes. "Why don't you girls act like older woman? You all look childish!" Akane screamed to them. "We will do childish things just for 'my Ran-ma'," Shampoo corrected back, "Why don't you chipped in for a better result?" Kodachi laughed in a high pitch, "That's a good idea." 

Akane blushed intensely and crossed her arms, "Who would sleep with this Hentai in the same room?" "Excuse me!" Ranma reacted back angrily, "Who would sleep with this uncute girl in the same room?" 

Sanma had irritated eyes and shook her head. She mushroom breathed shrugging. "Oi Sanma, help me in this!" Ranma pleaded whispering. 

"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered back, "I am just your little sister!" Suddenly a bulb lightened dragged out from his head and hid behind Sanma, "I'll be with my sister in the same room." All the girls' jaw widely dropped down except Akane, who just harrumphed. "Onii-chan!" Sanma turned to her brother, "Don't drag me into this!" "Hey, don't you love your brother?" He asked his little sister with his arms on his hip. She looked down and blushed, "Okay, fine!"

Kodachi bit into her blanket angrily, "Why? Why? Why? Ranma-sama should sleep with me tonight." The girls sulked in the corner and their face looked crooked. 

"Girls, aren't you ready for baths?" Kasumi turned to them showing the hotel blue kimonos. "Baths!" Shampoo jumped to get one, "Shampoo will be with Ran~ma bathing!!" She dashed out the room. Ukyo and Kodachi looked surprised and took the kimono. They quickly dashed out following Shampoo from behind.

"You not coming, Sanma?" Ranma asked from behind, "You know, the hot bath is good for you." She turned to him, "Not interested." Her father, panda form, produced out a wooden sign, 'Unfeminine'. Her eyes changed into irritated and threw him out of the window. She was puffing with veins popping out from her temple while a sweat drop formed behind his head. "You are getting good at throwing people, aren't you?" 

"Ran~ma~~" Shampoo jumped into the hot bath but there wasn't Ranma in sight, "Where's Ran~ma?" She looked left and right and saw Nabiki pointing to a big boulder. "At the other side," She replied irritated and saw her trying to up there but was stopped by Akane. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked her, "That part are for boys!" "Shampoo don't care! Shampoo wants Ran~ma~" She screamed and all of a sudden she punched the boulder into the two that the boys had a stupid expressions. Shampoo saw Ranma and jumped to him, and of course, naked. 

"Shampoo, wh... what... what are you ... doing?" Ranma stuttered blushing pushing her away from his chest. Akane was fisting in the corner angrily with veins popping out and threw a big rock to him. It hit to his head; a bump was produced as his eyes filled with tears.

"Shampoo's good," Sanma wasn't in the hot water yet. She looked irritated looking at the half boulder that supposed to block women. Kasumi and Nabiki looked casual. She turned as she felt something bad. She turned and saw Happosai running towards her. "Sanma-chan!" He screamed and she had vertical lines on her face. She shut her eyes trying to punch him but a few seconds, he didn't jumped to her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ryoga dragging him from behind.

"Let go of me," Happosai demanded angrily, "I want to hold Sanma's –" He got a whack from Sanma. "If you say that, I whack you till you die, old man!" She fisted angrily. She snapped as she saw something inside the hot water that was going to Akane. "Akane-san, behind you!" She pointed and Akane turned but it had vanished. "What's wrong, Sanma?" Kasumi asked worried and she had squinting eyes. "I did saw something..." She corrected. 

Sanma was on the roof trying to scare the girls for fun before going to sleep but suddenly she changed her direction as she saw Mousse sitting alone on the roof. He looked frustrated. He sighed. "What's the matter, Mousse?" She asked curiously. He turned away, "Leave me alone." Sanma sat down beside him, "Depressed because of Shampoo!?" He fisted, "It's all because of that darn Saotome Ranma!" She whacked his head with a wooden hammer, "Watch your mouth. His sister is beside you." He apologized. "You can't blame my brother for that. He doesn't like Shampoo," She corrected. He sighed, "I have devoured my love to her since we were younger but she never knew that I was around. She only thinks about that –" She was ready with the wooden hammer and a sweat drop formed behind his head, "Ranma..." 

"Is it because my brother defeated Shampoo? Why don't you try to defeat her?" She questioned and had irritated look, "Don't tell me you don't dare?" He nodded, "Who would if he loves her? I think Shampoo never did liked me." "Child hood? Being together for such a long time?" An eyebrow shot up, "I think she maybe does like you Mousse." "You think so?" He turned. "Hrmm..." She thought, "Since you loved Shampoo that much and for a long time, I'll help you." "You will?" He questioned, "Gee... I didn't know my enemy's sister wanted to help me!" 

"First of all," She pointed and pulled his glasses, "Your glasses!" "My glasses?" He whined childishly, "But I can't see!" "That's one thing Shampoo dislike about you!" She pointed again, "Whenever you say 'Shampoo', you looked and hugged somebody else. What girl won't be mad?" "True! I didn't figured that out!" He stood and suddenly fell down. She sweat dropped, "Sometimes I think my brother and Akane has brains here." 

It was early in the morning and everyone was having their breakfast. "Ranma, where's Sanma?" Akane pointed and he shrugged. "She went out early this morning!" He replied eating. "Mousse went out early too," Tendo added, "I even saw them walking together." Everyone stopped eating, "Could it be?" "Not my pigtailed girl!!" Kuno screamed and put out his wooden stick. "Shampoo, aren't you worried?" Akane looked at her. "Worried? Worried about what? Sanma can have Mousse, for all I care," She replied and stopped chewing. She looked different.

"Game one!" Sanma pointed, "New glasses!" "New glasses?" He questioned back stupidly, "But I have my own glasses." "That always goes off..." She pouted childishly, "Mousse, you need a Contact Lens." An eyebrow shot up, "Contact Lens!? What's that?" She sweat dropped and entered in the Glasses shop. 

A few hours later, they walked out and Mousse looked different. "Can you see now?" Sanma asked curiously. He nodded, "Yes, more clearly." He looked at Sanma, "Very clear." "Open them before you go to sleep or it will bring trouble to you, mind that" She pointed up, "Now you can know where's Shampoo is!" She turned, "Game two! A present for her!" "Present? But it's not her birthday or Christmas day," He corrected and she crashed down. "Giving present doesn't matter when or what special day it is!" She screamed with her head bigger than her body. He sweat dropped, "Haaa... i..."

"Sanma's not back yet," Ranma pointed after a sigh, "This is no fun! I wanted to play and kick her!" "Even Mousse isn't back yet," Ukyo added back playing indoor game with Kodachi. "It's right then!" Nabiki pointed and everyone looked at her, "Mousse is going out with Sanma!" Some of them squeaked. "Sanma? I don't think so, nee-chan!" Akane corrected, "Sanma won't do such thing beside, Mousse will never change his love to Sanma." Nabiki neared her, "Help me with this, Akane. I think Sanma has some kind of idea." "Oh!" Akane replied and coughed, "I think you're right, nee-chan. Mousse may be going out with Sanma. Shampoo, what are you going to do?" "I told you, what ever Mousse does, I don't care," Shampoo replied and walked out. "Not my pigtailed girl!! Not her!!" Kuno screamed and Ranma kicked him out. "It's not your concern who she choose," He screamed.

"Will... will she like this?" Mousse stuttered shyly, "Sometimes Shampoo refuses my presents you know." "Common Mousse, trust yourself," Sanma said, "You said Shampoo like that kind of stuff. I am sure she'll like it." "Well okay, you said it," He looked down at the wrapped present. 

Meanwhile, Shampoo was in the hot water looking frustrated like Mousse before. "Why Shampoo feeling this way? If Mousse finds Sanma interesting, then she can have him," She said looking down at her reflection, "I can't be jealous. Shampoo likes Ran~ma!" There was something inside the water behind her. 

"I am back!" Sanma waved casually and quickly Ranma jumped to kick her. She dodged, "What are you doing, nii-chan?" "Where have you been?" He asked and she paid no attention to him, "I was bored all day." He started whining from behind and her veins became bigger. "Hey, I got something important to do!" She corrected and her brother had a strange expression. "Then it's true?" Everyone looked at them both. "True about what?" Mousse's eyebrow raised up. "That you guys are going out!" Nabiki pointed. Sanma crashed down while Mousse had dotted eyes. "Why would we do that for!!!!!?" Sanma screamed angrily, "Mousse's love to Shampoo won't end, forever!" He blushed and looked left and right, "Where's Shampoo?"

"She was here an hour ago," Akane replied and everyone turned. "I saw her going to the hot tub a few minutes ago." "Hot Tub!?" Sanma's eyebrow shot up. Suddenly they heard Shampoo's scream coming from the hot tub. "Shampoo!?" Mousse reacted and ran towards the hot tub. Everyone followed from behind. 

"Shampoo?" Mousse called but they didn't saw anyone in the hot water. "The thing I saw last night wasn't my imagination," Sanma concluded. "You felt it too, Sanma?" Ranma turned to her. They snapped when they saw something coming out from the water. It pulled Akane in. "Akane!!" She screamed and it vanished in the water again. "What was that?" Ryoga pointed with sweat drop. "This doesn't look good," Ukyo thought and she was pulled next. "Uk-chan!" Ranma yelled. Since Kasumi, Nabiki and Kodachi weren't around, Ranma thought that her sister would be next and took a bucket of cold water. He poured it all over him and pushed her sister away. Out of the blue, he (she) was pulled next. "Onii-chan??" "Ranma!" Obviously, he changed back into a man and fought with something in the hot tub. Mousse, who was impatient and worried about Shampoo, jumped into the hot water. "Mousse?"

"Mousse, get the girls!" Ranma yelled to him, "I'll take care of this 'thing'." "It's a man..." Ryoga pointed with sweat drops. She tsked, "I think the manager has something to do with this!" She pulled Ryoga's arm, "Come on!" He dashed from behind.

They frightened the manager to death asking about the thing in the hot tub. The reason Kasumi won the ticket, because to let the 'anything goes martial arts' people to defeat a human in the water tub that mastered the breathing in it. "The man is actually the real manager of this hotel," He stuttered scared. Ryoga and Sanma looked each other and looked back at the man, "And you want us to kill him?" He looked down, "His work after the real manager died is to find a wife to live with and he will take any pretty woman." They nodded and gave him an unconscious faint punch gift. They quickly ran back to the water hot tub. 

"Still?" Sanma questioned and saw her brother tired. He had been in the hot water for a long time. "He's going to doze off in a few seconds," Ryoga pointed and Sanma ordered him to pull him out while she distracts him. She jumped to the water and hanged on to the man's head, "You're going down." She was wrong, she was pulled in the water without getting a big breath. But luckily, Mousse swam to the surface and punched the man's stomach with Shampoo is his arms and the two girls behind him.

"What the-?" Nabiki looked at the man fainted on the rock, "He's handsome!" "Tell me about it," Sanma replied annoyed. "Shampoo, can you here me? It's me, Mousse," He nudged her again and again. "There's only one way to get her back, Mousse," Kasumi pointed from behind and they looked curious. Tofu nodded, "Mouth to mouth respiration!" Everyone blushed. "Oo...ookay!" He stuttered back, "I'll do anything to make my love come back!" He took a deep breath.

"By the way, how did Mousse find you? I thought he wears specs," Nabiki reminded. "Yeah," Ukyo agreed stupidly and Sanma just stuck her tongue out. Everyone looked at Mousse, who was trying to give Shampoo and mouth to mouth respiration, _'Mousse, you can do it... you can...' _He leaned down to her and their lips finally meet. Everyone's eyes was widely opened looking at them. 

A few seconds later, Shampoo gained some oxygen, coughing. "Where am I?" She pondered and saw Mousse front of her eyes, looking happy and relieved, "Mousse? What happened?" "He kissed you!" Sanma screamed and they blushed. "He what?" She questioned still blushing and looked down, "He stole my kiss..." She whispered and turned up at him, "But you can't see without your glasses." He smiled, "That I thank Sanma, for introducing Contact Lens!" "Contact Lens!?" They all repeated. "You don't know?" Nabiki questioned, "The small thing like glasses, that are made in the western countries, obviously." "How did you know that?" Akane asked Sanma. "Hey, I've wandered so many places," She shrugged and jumped behind Shampoo and whispered, "You were jealous that Mousse and I went out together, am I right?" She blushed, "I don't know what you talking about!" She smiled. 

To be continued

****

Chapter 13: The Magic Mirror. Back to Sanma's past.

Review


	14. Chapter 13: Magic Mirror Back to Sanma's...

Ranma ****

Title: Ranma ½ : Until You 

****

By - Resha Yukira 

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime ***sweat drop*** so don't sue me. 

First of all, thanks to; SniperDukesgirl14 

Please after reading, please please review... ^________^ Enjoy!

****

Chapter 13: The Magic Mirror. Back to Sanma's past_._

Sanma walked heading the dojo, with a bright face. She opened the door and changed into serious, _"A few months ka? That's not long but at least I'll be with Onii-chan and Daddy is enough." _She kicked the air, "Mummy, forgive me for not telling you." 

"Telling her what?" Ranma pondered, popped out of no where, on the window. 

She crashed down and pouted childishly, "Onii-chan..." 

"Oka-chan is out there right?" He smiled and jumped in. 

She nodded, "Of course, she raised me when you two 'ditched' me." 

"Don't blame me, blame kuso oyaji for that," He retorted with irritated eyes. 

"Neee onii-chan," Her voice was softer. He turned at her. "What do you think about life and death?" Her eyes were blocked. 

"Life? Death?" He raised his arms behind his head, "Well, life's like a drawing and like a test too. Death, it will tell you sooner or later but I bet we're going to live long. We're twins, right?" He showed the last finger winking his eye, promising something with Sanma. 

She smiled innocently, "Hai." She walked away but didn't promise with the last finger. 

Ranma had dotted eyes, "Is she really changed?" 

As she walked around the corridor, she saw a broken mirror on the floor. She picked it up, "So pretty." She looked left and right, "I wonder who owns it." 

"Nani? Nani? Nani?" Sanma wondered looking in the back of her dolls. She stopped and spotted a framed picture of herself with a light brown hair cute guy. She didn't had braided hair, she had long curly red hair. She looked at the calendar and flinched, "Yamato's death?" Her eyes were trembling and brought the frame to her table. She stared at the picture and a drip of tear fell down on the magic mirror, "How would the future looks like without you?" A light shine from the mirror and everyone vanished from the house.

Sanma was lying there on floor with Ryoga on the fence. "Are you awake already?" She rubbed her eyes and saw Ryoga, "Ryoga? Where are we?" 

He shrugged jumping down from the fence; "I was walking here a few minutes ago and saw you." 

"?" She looked up at him, "You did?" She had irritated slits, "Did you do something to me?" 

"Am I not to be trusted?" Ryoga retorted and Sanma shook her head. "No."

"Nani? We're in the 10 years in the future?" Ranma repeated surprised. 

"Looks so," Happosai said and nodded, "Akane must be my wife." 

"Stop joking," Akane hit his head. 

"Let's see who you would marry, Ranma," Genma suggested and 3 boys was passing them. 

"Mama! Mama... I am hungry." A long haired Akane giggled, "Hai, hai. Lunch will be soon." 

"Taku, they kept on playing," Ryoga's voice said from behind and all of them flinched. 

"I would marry Ryoga-kun?" Akane became a rock. 

"Ar'a Ryoga-kun, where's Sanma-chan?" Akane looked up at him. 

He blushed, "She may be out there 'stealing' dolls." They started laughing. 

Ranma fisted angrily, "Kono-yaru." 

"Matte," Genma pulled him as he heard another voice. 

"Tadaima," She had long curly hair with a Chinese purple shorts dress. "Maamaa!!" Some the children said hugging her. 

"Sanma-chan, okeari," Ryoga beamed and hugged her and kissing her, "How's my wife feeling after getting the new dolls?" 

Sweat drops formed behind their heads, "Wife?" 

"Iaaaaaa!!" Happosai screamed, "Sanma with that stupid guy. No way!" 

Ryoga and Sanma turned, "Dare?" 

"Eh?" They flinched and trying to hide. 

"Where the hell are we?" Sanma ich her hair irritated. 

Ryoga tsked, "I think you caused all this." 

Sanma looked at him, "What do you mean me? I didn't do anything." 

"Look at that," He pointed the mirror on her waist, "That's a Magic Mirror. That hentai jiji pervert old man owns it." 

"Magic Mirror?" She put it up and looked herself in mirror, "What does it do?" 

"It can bring you to the past, present and future," He replied seriously. "Eh?" Sanma held the mirror tight, "Honto? Please bring me back to two years ago." They stopped and they felt the wind breeze. They had dotted eyes, "Er... nothing happens."

They hid themselves in the bushes that they didn't noticed. "I thought I did heard voices," The 25-yr-old Sanma said jerking her head. The 25-yr-old Ryoga agreed and Ranma's and Akane's children popped out from the other bushes scaring them. 

"You children," Ryoga trying the catch them in chibi. 

"Hahaha," They laughed, "Ryoga-san can't catch us." 

Sanma smiled, "Ano.. where did our children go?" "Children?" The others in the bushes wondered.

"Ar're?" Sanma stopped at a grave yard, the place were modified better than before with more pretty flowers and tiles, "Who did this?" 

"What are you talking about, Kaa-chan mum? You did that," A baby voice said from behind, "Kaa-chan Mum We thought you were in the toy's shop." 

They turned and saw small children look nearly the same as them. They had dotted eyes looking at them, "Who's your kaa-chan again?" 

They pulled both Sanma's and Ryoga's clothes giggling, "It's us. You're children." 

They had sweat drops all over, "What?" 

"I think you caused us to drag to the future," Ryoga looked annoyed yet blushing. "Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaa!!" She started screaming, "I want to see Yamato-san." 

"Kaa-chan?" She started crying and Ryoga put the mirror under a tear and it shines everyone.

They all floated through the air watching a long red curly hair girl with a light brown hair boy standing under the Sakura tree kissing. 

"Isn't that Sanma?" Akane pointed. 

"Eeeek?" Ranma squeaked holding his face, "She's kissing." 

"That's..." Sanma's eyes widened relieved. The boy moved backward happily looking straight to the girl's eyes, "I love you, Sanma." Sanma had trembling eyes and tears burst out from her eyes, "Yamato-san!"

****

To be continued

Chapter 14: Yamato and Sanma. Sanma's secret 

****

Review


	15. Chapter 14: Yamato and Sanma Sanma's sec...

Ranma ****

Title: Ranma ½ : Until You 

****

By - Resha Yukira 

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime ***sweat drop*** so don't sue me. 

First of all, thanks to; SniperDukesgirl14 

Please after reading, please please review... ^________^ Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Yamato and Sanma. Sanma's secret. 

The boy moved backward happily looking straight at the girl's eyes, "I love you, Sanma." Sanma eyes were trembling and tears burst out violently, "Yamato-san!" Ryoga looked at her, who was stretching her arms to the light. 

"Okay, may I get this once again? Sanma is holding the magic mirror?" Ranma pointed and was stepping on Happosai head; "My imouto is not interested in having that damn mirror." 

"Ranma," Akane scolded and saw a long red curly hair, walking pass by. Akane turned at her, "Sanma?" "Ek?" She looked at her and looked baffled, "Do I know you?" 

"She's the girl on the light," Soun pointed. 'Bet you're right,' Genma showed a wooden sign. "Sanma-chan, lovely hair," Happosai was ready to jump straight to her chest. She squeaked and the light brown haired guy punched him quickly, "Damn you pervert old man." "Yamato-san?" She questioned and started to blush. Ranma jerked his to her face and a question mark dragged out his head. 

"Who are you looking for?" Ryoga pondered unconcerned behind, as Sanma was busy looking for someone. He tsked, "You are just wasting your time." She turned angrily and had pebbles of tears, "Urusaii na. You don't know how I feel when I lost him 3 years ago." She shut her eyes. 

"Sanma?" He calmed down, _"Is he important to you?" _She cried, "Seeing him again means so much to me." 

"Sanma-chan, avoid yourself from this perverted old man," He advised and grabbed her arm. Sanma was looking at Ranma, "Have we met?" 

"Eh?" He flinched, "Er... I don't think so." He had sweat drops at the back of his head. Akane smiled being nice, "Is he your boyfriend?" She turned, blushing and nodded, "Hai desu." She looked down. 

"Sou ka," Soun said, his arms crossed across his chest. Sanma started coughing and everyone flinched. "Sanma-chan," Yamato helped her, "Have you eaten your tablets yet?" 

"_Tablets,_" A lightning strikes behind Ranma, Akane, Genma and Soun. She shook her head left and right with an innocent look "Gomen ne I forgot." Yamato had an angry look, "Sanma, doc told you to eat them twice a day." 

"What tablets?" Ranma asked seriously. "Ranma.." Akane looked at him. He looked very worried. 

"Okay, okay. You don't have to cry," Ryoga calmed her down in chibi as she starting crying rubbing her eyes. "I missed Yamato-san for a long time," She sobbed. "Yamato?" He questioned, "You mean the guy you loved when you were young?" "Eh?" She questioned stupidly, "Have I told you about him?" 

"Well, you see," Yamato had a sad face, "The Doc said that Sanma has a disease." "Disease?" They questioned. He nodded and Sanma looked down. "And its' cure is yet to be known." They heard him add. His voice was lower. They flinched. Sanma smiled, "But I am expected to live longer and I wish I could see my twin brother. I miss him so much." 

Soun and Genma, in panda form, started crying in the corner, "What tragedy." Everyone looked at them with an extreme sweat drop above their head. "But," She faced Ranma, "When I saw you a moment ago, I thought you were him." She giggled, "That's impossible because you look older than me and he is the same as me." 

Ranma looked at her with trembling eyes, _"So that's what she's hiding. Visiting the clinic everyday and even visited Tofu sensei."_ "Anyway," She bowed, "Nice talking with you. Let's go, Yamato." She dragged his arm and he agreed. 

Ryoga looked for Yamato top to bottom but he bumped into a 12-yr-old Sanma. "Sanma?" He looked at her. Her hair was longer and she was wearing a kimono. It was the first time Ryoga had ever seen her wearing Kimono, "You look very pretty." She had irritated eyes, "You… dare?" He blushed and looked stupid, "Eh?" "Are you that playboy Haruka?" She questioned and tsked, "You should be ashamed of yourself flirting with all the girls." She walked passed him. He fisted angrily, embarrassed. "She has a sharp tongue." 

"Eh?" Yamato looked out of the window of the hospital. "What's with you, Yamato-kun?" The nurse asked him. He turned to her, "Nothing. I just felt that someone was out there." 

She giggled, "Your princess isn't here yet. She's on her way here." He smiled agreed. Sanma was outside in chibi hiding stupidly, "That was a close call." She looked at her watch, "2 hours left before the operation ka?" She looked serious; "I can't change the future. I must accept faith." She looked up at the sky with trembling eyes. She jumped out as she spotted Ranma and the others, "Onii-chan?"

"Ryoga-kun?" Akane pondered and Ranma was still serious. "Aka... akane-san?" Ryoga blushed, "What a coincidence." "Have you seen Sanma?" Ranma asked him. 

"She's looking for Yamato," He pointed out at the big hospital building beside them. "Onii-chan?" All of them turned and Genma, in panda form, jumped to her holding her hands, crying. She was pushed to a Sakura tree. 

"Ano naa..." She had irritated eyes. "Sanma," She turned hearing his twin brother's voice, "Hrm?" "Sanma," He looked very serious. "What's with him?" "He heard a bad news about Sanma," Akane explained. 

"Is it true?" Ranma said holding her shoulders. "Nani?" She asked back. "You have an incurable disease," He said with sad eyes. She flinched, "Onii-chan, how did-?" 

He shut his eyes, "I met Yamato and he told me everything. No wonder you always went to the clinic and didn't promise with each other that we won't die separated." 

"Onii-chan," She started crying. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Actually, only your mum and I know," Genma, who had changed back, had crossed his arms, "Yet it wasn't really officially said." Akane had a vein popping out and kicked him away, "You should have told us earlier."

"You are here to meet Yamato again, right?" She nodded still crying. "Why, I feel disappointed that you lie to me, Sanma?" His voice was low. She apologized sobbing; "I can't tell you that I would die, can I?" 

"But you should at least tell Akane or oyaji," He suggested. She hugged her brother, "Gomen nasai." "You're my only sister. You can't leave me now." "How sad," Soun bit into his clothes crying. 

"Does mum knows about this?" He asked. She nodded, "But I guess she is worrying about me now." "Sanma," She heard him saying softly, "Why don't you meet him now?" "Eh?" She questioned, "But I…" "Go," He pushed his sister to the front gate. "But…"

"Sanma?" Yamato said, he was passionately cute as usual. "Yamato-san?" She stopped and looked down. "So you've cut your hair, huh?" She heard him said. 

"Eh?" She looked up and felt that he was touching her face, "Yamato-san?" "Are you Sanma 3 years in time?" He asked, he knew everything about Martial Arts and other fighting styles around the world. 

"Eh?" She looked calm, "Hai." "You don't have to think about me after my death," He cuddled her cheek with his hands, "You can find others." "But I can't," She refused, "You are the one who can understand me." 

'Do not touch my daughter,' Genma, in panda form, produced a wooden sign and Ranma and Akane kicked him away, "Don't interfere." Yamato smiled and giggled, "So how's the dolls?" "Still stealing them," They started laughing in chibi. "What's funny?" Ryoga pondered and the others shrugged. Yamato stopped and kissed Sanma when she was still laughing, _"Yamato-san?" _Her eyes widened and blushed. The others were shocked as they kissed. They had sweat drops. "See there, Ranma," Soun pointed, "He's more better than you." They both blushed and kicked him away, "Urusai." 

"Yamato-san..." She said softly and looked up at him. "I know my life is limited but you should realized that I will always love you so you can't die for the time being," He exclaimed and he moved backward, "I'll be watching you in heaven." "Yamato-san…" She cried, "Sayonara!" 

"How did the operation go?" 12-yr-old Sanma asked worried and the doctor looked disappointed, "Sorry Sanma, I can't do anything." "That's not true…" Her eyes filled with tears and saw Yamato on the bed. He was ready to be covered with a blanket. "No… no!" She screamed trying to enter the room but the doctor told the nurses to pull her away. "You can't die now! You can't!" 

"I wonder how Sanma ended with her hair cut short?" Akane wondered peeking with the others. "You'll see it," Sanma was leaning. Inside Sanma's room, she was reading a piece of paper Yamato wrote down before the operation. His death wish was asking Sanma to find her brother and father again. She took a knife and looked at her old frame picture with Ranma. She cut her hair and the others in the window, dropped their jaws. She braided her hair and she looked like the real Sanma they know. 

"You cut your hair just to be the same as your brother?" Akane turned to Sanma. She shrugged, "We're twins." "Teme ra????" Ranma choked her, "You look pretty with long hair, why do you have to cut them?" A vein was popping from the red hair, "If you guys didn't leave me, I didn't have to cut them." They started quarreling and Ryoga had question mark all over but he realized deep inside that Sanma was different.

****

To be continued

__

Does Ryoga have a FEEL for Sanma? Read the next chapter!

****

Chapter 15: Kodachi's Plan A


	16. Chapter 15: Kodachi's Plan A

Ranma ****

Title: Ranma ½ : Until You

****

By - Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

First of all, thanks to; SniperDukesgirl14 ****

Katie-chan

Shampoo sakai

Serenitymoon2

Please after reading, please please review... Enjoy! Btw, if there are mistakes or spelling errors, forgive me! I will reloaded a checked fic! Okay!

Chapter 15: Kodachi's Plan A. 

It was another day and everyone was eating breakfast in the dining room with Genma and Soun playing chess. "Check!" Soun claimed and Genma pointed something behind him. Soun turned and Genma turned the chess game. He had an evil grin. Soun turned back at him, "What? There's nothing there..." He looked down at the chess game. "Check!" Genma pointed and Soun had irritated eyes.

"Wait up, Nee-chan!" Akane called from the stairs with Ranma from behind. "Bye Bye!" Nabiki waved and turned around Sanma who had a toothbrush on her mouth looking innocent. "Don't just stand there!" Ranma grabbed her collar and pulled her out that she had question marks all over her.

Ranma and Sanma were walking on the fence. Sanma tsked, "I haven't got my breakfast!" Ranma turned and looked at her, "You won't be eating much though!" She had narrowed eyes and her twin brother started laughing running towards the school. "Darn you brother!! I'll beat you up!"

They suddenly stopped on the porch. "What do you want?" Akane barked at them, "You said that you gave me up!" "Yes we did!" They had dots. "Kuno sempai said that if we beat Pigtail girl, he'll allow us to date her!" They looked at Sanma and they nearly lost balance.

"Why is he so stupid to claim that?" Sanma whined like a kid but they didn't care and headed towards her. "Forgive us, pigtail girl!" Ranma and Akane cut in and kicked their buts. Sanma kicked them one by one, "Where's Kuno sempai? He had gone to far!"

"Looks like you are the next victim," Akane hit the boys with her bag. "I don't want to be a victim!" She pouched a group of men in a blow, "Kuno sempai, go out where ever you are!"

The wind blew and Kuno stepped out from his hiding – beside the tree. He was holding a red rose, as usual. "Pigtail onna, I knew you are only interested in me!" He pointed and she narrowed eyes. "Who would?" Ranma pointed. "Shut up, cursed Saotome!"

Kuno walked over to Sanma and immediately hugged her. She had this tingling movement and she quickly punched him away, "Get off me, pervert!" "I love you, pigtail girl!" She fisted.

There was a Chinese man walking outside the Kuno Residence and he looked determined. He tried to walk in but he collided to the wall. He pouted and looked serious. He fisted, "I am sorry, Sanma but I am doing this for Shampoo!" He entered the porch but collided to another wall. He immediately dodged a ribbon.

"What do you want, Mousse?" He heard Kodachi voice from the bridge, "Did Shampoo order you to come here and defeat me so she can get Ranma-sama by herself?" She laughed in a high pitch, "I won't let you!" She was wearing a kimono and Mousse accidentally fell into the pond.

Kodachi looked at the bubbled in the pond and flinched when Mousse out of the blue, jumped out. He landed in front of her facing away, "I am here to give you this." He handed out a bottle of medicine. Kodachi had narrowed eyes and put down his glasses. "Why didn't you wore you contact lens anymore?"

"Because I couldn't handle them!" He turned and looked at her, "Enough talks! We have not enough time!" "What is that?" She pointed the medicine on his hands. "This is called as 'Fire-love me not' medicine. If you these to two opposite sex, they will immediately fell attracted to each other and end up with love!" He explained, "This is a good thing for you and Saotome!"

She looked suspicious, "Tell me why I have to trust you?" She looked at him. "Try giving them to your brother and Sanma," He had a evil grin, "If it doesn't work, then you can get me killed!" "Okay, I'll do what you say!" They stared at each other and started out an evil laugh.

Sanma tingled for some reason and she had a disgust look. "What's the matter?" Akane looked at her. They were walking home. "Gee... I don't know!" She shivered, "I feel a bad omen!" "It looks so!" Ranma looked up the sky, "It's going to rain!" He screamed and ran off. "Ranma!" Akane called, "Mou!" She followed from behind.

Sanma looked up at them running away but she didn't run. She continued to walk. As she walked, she saw Ryoga on the way. "Ryoga?" She questioned and had an irritated look, "What are you looking at?" "OH nothing..." He looked away annoyed and jumped down the roof. He looked at her.

"What?" She responded. "Nothing!" He walked away. She had narrowed eyes; "You're looking for Akane-san, right?" He blushed and turned to talk back but eventually he saw Kodachi tried to tie Sanma's leg with her ribbon. Luckily, she escaped, "What do you want, Kodachi?" She landed beside Ryoga.

"I am here to give you an expensive present!" She started out a high pitch laugh. Sanma shook her head, "No thank you. Not from you!" "You're rude!" She threw out the ribbon again and Sanma escaped the attacks. Without noticing, a bowler was heading towards her.

"Watch out!" Ryoga warned and she was hit. She crashed down and Ryoga looked worried, for the first time. She tried to sat up but Kodachi pointed an syringe and stuck in into her arm. Her eyes widened hurt and quickly held on her right arm. She looked at Kodachi, who ran away jumping one roof to another laughing in the same time.

"Are you all right?" Ryoga asked. She stood up still holding her arm. She tsked, "That Kodachi..." "Are you sure you all right?" He caught her as she lost balance. "I am particularly fine. You don't have to be worried." She walked away.

Ryoga looked at her from a distant; "I recognize that medicine. If I am not mistaken, that's the 'Fire-Love me not' medicine, created from the 'Love me Not' flower." He looked and walked away, "I bet Mousse is responsible for this!"

Sanma headed home but didn't have an appetite to eat. After he reached at the Tendo's, she went to her room and locked her self. She opened the buttons and pulled of her sleeves. Her purple cloak fell down on the floor and there was only her bra left. She saw a small hole on her right arm, investigating it. It looked like acid but it wasn't. She felt different and dizzy. She felt that she needed someone that night. Her sight was blurring and fading. She felt that as if she was drunk. She sweats drops, "What medicine was it?" Her head fell onto her rested elbows on the mirror table and she started to take breaths deeply. Not knowing why, she wanted someone to comfort her, hold her – kiss her. She looked red.

Ryoga, in pig form, entered in the Kuno residence. Not knowing that he really cared Sanma. Miraculously, he could find Kuno's house just 5 hours. He entered in and saw Kodachi hiding try to get a good time to stick the remaining medicine in the syringe.

Ryoga walked to Kuno on the ground and Kuno looked at it. "A pig?" He flinched when a figure jumped through the air pulling out the syringeand trying to stick it on Kuno's neck. Eventually, he avoided and the pig got it instead. It's eyes widened immensely while Kodachi looked shocked.

Ryoga's head dazzled, feeling to pleasure to hold someone. An image of Sanma was in his mind, looking as if she was seducing him. _"Sanma..."_ He tried to reach.

****

To be continued

__

Does Ryoga have a FEEL for Sanma? Read the next chapter!

****

Chapter 16: Ryoga and Sanma = attraction

Review ****

A/u: The next fic will be er... beep beep :P Sorry for the late update. To make it up for you, I will make a web site out of this fic. The diary's the story behind blabla... So I will tell you the link on the next chap. Review and tell me your comments. Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 16: Ryoga Sanma attraction

Ranma ****

Title: Ranma ½ : Until You

****

(c) Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

****

A/u: This is quite an embarrassing chapter. Kissing and sleeping together, just hints for you.

First of all I like to thank:

****

SukiLovesAnime14

????

Sorry for the long delay! Been busy even though I've finished by exams. I am busy with sites! PS visit my site http:dwct.boyis.com

****

Chapter 16: Ryoga and Sanma = attraction

"Onii-sama!!" Kodachi yelled angrily to her brother, "You shouldn't have dodged it." She landed down. "Are you going to kill your onii-san?" he said back angrily.

"Onii-sama, I'm helping you to be with Ranma-sama's imouto," She crossed her arms. "Eh, how?" He said back impatient and excited. "That medicine I was going to give you is given by Mousse. I've given half to Saotome Sanma and I hoped to give it to you but look? You let me give to that pig," She pointed angrily at Pii-chan, Ryoga. He had sweat drops and looked sick.

"I see," He replied and gave an evil look at Pii-chan, "Guess we have to suck his blood then." She laughed in a high pitch, "Guess your right, onii-sama." But luckily Ryoga escaped.

ß Warning (Mussy Stuffs :P)

"Ouch," Ryoga hold his head, "What's that medicine anyway? I know the functions but I don't the effect." He hit his head to the wall and stopped, feeling an attractive aura. He looked up and he acted like as if he was possessed. Sanma was in her room, she looked like she was being possessed too. She saw Ryoga looking at her from the entrance. She wasn't mad at him especially she was only wearing a bra. They didn't talk nor quarrel like they used to when they meet. Ryoga walked towards her and she was looking up passionately at him. All of a sudden, without thinking, Ryoga started hugging her and kissing her. They felt like fire and they didn't care what was around them. They felt like as if they were kissing in a room full of fire. She could feel the flame and warmth in his mouth as he kissed her. She hugged him back tightly and all her 'clothes' were dropped down. Ryoga's clothes too. They fell to the bed still kissing.

"Darn that pig," Kuno yelled angrily looking for the pig all night. "Onii-sama, I give up," Kodachi yawned and jumped back home. "Wait. You need to help me find that pig!" Kuno yelled and Kodachi ignored him.

"Ugh," Ryoga wake up holding his head he was naked. He sat down thinking. He felt he was on a bed. He usually sleeps on the ground and sleeping with Akane though, "What's this?"

"Urussai na, I am trying to sleep," A familiar voice said from his right rolled herself to the right. He turned and saw Sanma was half-naked. He blushed and screamed moving backward. Sanma flinched and turned looking at Ryoga and herself, "What's the meaning of this?" She folded herself with her blanket, "What are you doing here?" She was blushing.

"I… I don't remember," Ryoga said back and starting thinking, "I felt dizzy last night and entered in your room and suddenly…" "We kissed," Sanma added with her eyes widen and started crying, "I am still 16." Ryoga blushed, "Why didn't I feel anything?" Sanma turned at him angrily with tears and threw everything to him, "Don't think about last night. Just say it didn't happen." She cried and Ryoga was trying to wear his clothes.

"Okay, okay." He jumped out from the window. Sanma was still blushing and thought, _"He was warm all night."_

"What's the matter, Sanma?" She heard Akane calling her. She looked up, "Ah.. nandemo, I just had a nightmare!" She stood up from the bed and checked her left arm. Her symbol of virgin was still there. Some girls usually had those symbols whether they are still virgin or not. She sighed, "Thank God."

Sanma was blushing while walking to school and his brother and Akane were pondering. "Sanma, what's with you?" Ranma asked her. "Eh?" She looked at him, "Aah... nothing." "You kept replying nothing, nothing," Akane complained. She blushed red, "Well, nothing you guys should know." She started running; "Haiyaku, or the principal will punish us again if we are late."

"Why did I suddenly kissed her?" Ryoga pondered looking up the sky. Instead of visualizing Akane's usual face, he saw Sanma in front of him that night. He blushed looking down, "Is that what man really wants? But then again, why did I feel so comfortable?"

"Pigtailed onna," Kuno ran towards the girls, "Tendo Akane." The girls punched him straight on his nose, "Morning, Kuno-san." Ranma laughed and stepped on Kuno's head. Kuno stood up, "Pigtail onna." They turned. "I should have been with you all night." Sanma blushed and threw her bag to him, "Shut up."

He stood still again; "We would be feeling fire." She blushed red again and hit him with the tree that she pulled, "Stop joking." He stood again handsomely; "We would be sleeping together." He embraced Sanma and a vision of him and her above her, sleeping together. Sanma had an extreme sweat drop above her head, "Urusai and go to hell." She punched him away, "Crazy." Ranma and Akane looked at each other, "Feeling fire?"

"Don't you know the feeling of fire when they are sleeping together?" Ukyo questioned and Sanma flinched, "You can feel each other warmth." _"Feel each other warmth?" _She stopped. "And feel the flame to go forward," Ukyo added and Sanma had vertical lines. Akane looked at her, "Sanma-chan?" She turned at her, "Er… the flame… the flame…" "What flame?" Ranma looked at her. She crashed down with a sweat drop, "Er... nothing. Aah… I am late for class." She ran in the school. "Flame?"

Sanma was eating alone in the cafeteria. She was different that day maybe because of that night, somehow still thinking of it. _"Wonder how Ryoga felt about the kiss?" _"I gave Saotome Sanma a medicine that she won't forget," She heard Kodachi said. "What will it do?" Her friend asked curiously. "Well, it attracts 2 people at a time. They won't think about their surrounding, especially what they are doing."

"So who's the other one?" His friend asked again. "Supposed to be my brother but someone else got it instead." Sanma slammed her hands on the tabletop angrily and walked out of the cafeteria.

Sanma fisted angrily in the confort room; girl toilet. "So it was Kodachi's plan all along." She looked at the mirror and punched it. It broke into half that it scared the other student girls. She had flames all around her, "I'll get you for this, Kodachi."

"I need to leave…" Ryoga said ready to go, "Or else I'll do something strange again…" He remembered Sanma again and blushed, "No! This can't be happening! I am supposed to be in love with Akane-san." He transformed into a pig when an old woman poured water outside her house. He had irritated eyes. "Pii-chan!!"

Sanma spotted him and cuddled him up, "Where have you been?" He realized it was Sanma and blushed red. She walked home bringing Pii-chan with her, "Wait for me, Kodachi. You'll feel the anger of Saotome Sanma."

"I am back," She said jumping in and went to the kitchen. She looked energetic since that morning. She sat down after a high jump, "What's for lunch? I am very hungry." Kasumi handed over a bowl of rice and showed the sushis on the table. "Pii-chan, I was looking all over for you," Akane pulled him from Sanma. Ranma had irritated slits and pointed his chopsticks to Pii-chan's head, annoyed.

"One more please," They heard Sanma's voice and turned to her, "What?" "That's your 3th bowl," Nabiski reminded, "You ate so many today." "3th bowl?" She repeated, "I didn't realized that." She shrugged, "Oh well, another one please."

"Ara, are you going to do something?" Kasumi smiled and handed over the bowl back, "Something adventure? Because I got a free ticket from Tofu sensei that I think you should go instead. Beside I don't really like those games." "Gee… I am sorry, Kasumi-san," She apologized with her chopsticks in her mouth, "I need to do revenge this afternoon." "Oh," She replied clueless, "Take care then." She sighed and looked down, "Might as well give it back to Tofu sensei."

"Revenge?" Akane looked at her with Pii-chan's; "Who are you going to fight with?" "Kodachi the wilt rose…" She replied, "Oh… sorry, it's Kodachi the black rose." She laughed like crazy.

"What do you want, Saotome?" Kodachi was annoyed when she was on porch. "My pigtail girl came to visit me!" Kuno had his eyes filled with tears running towards her. "Get a grip," She punched his face, "I am not here for you. I am here to revenge what you did, Kodachi." "What did I do?" She replied and remembered about the medicine, "So you 'slept' with him?"

She blushed and kicked her eventually Kodachi avoided. "You gave to medicine to him, didn't you?" She tried to attack and she was avoiding it. "It was supposed to be oni-same but he avoided and he caught it instead," Kodachi said, "You should be happy that you didn't slept with my brother."

"My pigtail onna," He hugged her from behind tightly, "I shouldn't have dodge it when I got the chance." Sanma grumbled and kicked him away, "Get off me!"

"Guess I should thank Kodachi," She said back walking through the fence and stopped when she saw Ryoga sitting on the Tendo Dojo's roof. They blushed. "Uh… what are you doing here?" Sanma jumped down still blushing. "Uh… nothing actually…" He replied. "Fine then," She walked inside and stopped when he called her. "About last night…" He said and she flinched, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done it."

"It's alright. I had forgotten about that beside it wasn't your fault. It was Kodachi's," She replied, "And I am pleased that it was you instead of Kuno. Beside you had been a relation to me ever since you defeated me." She walked in and he had dotted eyes. "Relation?"

"Bottoms up," She said and put the pill inside her mouth but suddenly it burst out since her body refused it, "What the?" Her eyes widen, "Why?"

****

To be continued

Chapter 17: Mad Dogs. Diseases cured?

Review


	18. Chapter 17: Mad dogs Diseases cured

Ranma ****

Title: Ranma ½ : Until You

****

(c) Rita Valentine aka Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

****

A/u: Got this story part from a dream :P It was exciting when I was Sanma instead, hahaha!

****

Note: I am sorry that I couldn't make the website for the moment. My mum is going to bring the computer to teh shop and I have to delete all files. [Well, I put them all in a zip file... --II] But in exchange, I'll post 2 chapters! Please please review! I beg you!

Btw, it has not been checked... --;; I didnt have time!

****

Thanks to:

Shampoo Sakai

????

suki loves anime 14

Chapter 17: Diseases cured. Mad Dogs.

"Sanma, have you eaten your pill yet?" Ranma called from downstairs that night and she didn't replied. "Sanma?" He jumped up and entered in, "Did you listened to me, Sanma?" As his eyes opened, he saw her sister on the floor unconscious. He nudged her, "Sanma? Sanma?" He lifted her up and ran down calling Akane.

"What's the matter?" Akane wondered and Ryoga was just walking out from the toilet. "Sanma fainted," He said and jumped out, "I need to bring her to Tofu sensei." "Fainted?" Akane gasped and changed her clothes. Ryoga had his eyes widen and ran out.

"Tofu sensei, how is it?" Sanma said with a pale look while he was hrming. "That's unusual and strange," He thought and looked straightly and seriously at her, "Sanma, be honest." "Huh?" "Have you done any sexual transmission?" He said in chibi while showing a picture of that sexual moment. She flinched and blushed. She looked left and right and shut the door as Ranma and Akane were outside. She sighed, "Why do you ask?" "Just as I thought," He pointed and hold on her shoulder, "You're faster than I thought."

Sanma hit him with his Betty angrily, "That happened because of a medicine." "But it has an advantage for you," He said seriously, "It cured you." "Cured me?" She said and thought, "So the kiss cured me? Wait a minute. When I kissed Yamato, I was not cured yet. Beside I didn't lost my virgin." She had dotted eyes and Tofu started to explain. "Well Sanma, actually you kissed a guy that had the cure for you all along. Could be from his family or something in him," He explained, "Don't lose him, Sanma. The more it goes 'inside', the more it will cure you." She blushed and looked down, "I see." "As you are half-cured now, you can't use your martial arts for the time being or the cure will wore off." He had a serious look.

The Tendo family went outside for training and Ranma had to stick with Akane while Sanma went to a different direction. "Listen here, Sanma," Akane warned, "This place is very dangerous. If you take a bath during the evening, the mad dogs here will try to eat your meat." Sanma giggled. "Why?" Ranma pondered curiously. "Well, they say that dogs thinks that when virgin girls has their bath during the evening, their meat are sweat and clean," She pointed and Sanma had vertical lines. She smiled, "Oh well, might as well kick their buts." "You sure?" Ranma had a worried look and Sanma pushed him with Akane. "Onii-chan go on with Akane-san. I'll be fine." She waved at them, "Bye"

Sanma looked around the town. She flinched as remembered, "Tofu sensei did warned me not to use my power for the time being." She bit her fingernails with sweat drops, "What shall I do?" She asked some people to protect her from those mad dogs. As first they agreed but when they heard to protect her from the MAD DOGS, they refused. She had irritated eyes, "If I wasn't warned to be like this, I would have kick your buts, instead!" She yelled angrily and stopped when she saw Ryoga, uh, lost as usual.

"Lost again, Mr. No sense of direction," She teased giggling and he turned angrily, "Or looking for Akane-san." He blushed red, "So what? Unfeminine woman!" "!?" She opened her eyes with a vein popping out and kicked him, "Who you calling unfeminine?"

"Gyah!" She cursed angrily, "I need to take my bath." She looked at her watch and had no choice but to ask for Ryoga's favor. She turned to him with puppy eyes, "Ryoga-kun…" He flinched with sweat drops, "Wha… what?" She had sparkling eyes looking up at him, pleading, "Can you… Can you protect me from the Mad dogs here while I am bathing?" "!" He crashed down. He was nearly going to punch her. "Don't miss understand about me. If not because of the Mad dogs, I would not ask for your favor," She crossed her arms. Ryoga looked left, "I guess it's okay." She turned happily, "Really?" "But just only while you are bathing," He had his face screwed up, "Beside you can protect yourself after that. You, after all, are as good as your brother." She sighed, "You wish!" "?" A question mark dragged out from his head.

"One room please," Sanma ordered smiling to the checker. "Hrm…" He looked at both Sanma and Ryoga, who was behind her, looking annoyed. He smiled, "Are you two having your Honey moon?" "Honey Moon?" They had red cheeks. BOOM!

"Idiot," Sanma walked to the stairs as Ryoga had sweat drops. "Have a good night sleep," The checker smiled with bumps bowing to them from behind. "Can't they under stand we don't fit to be together," She grumbled on the stairs.

"No peeking," She said angrily while taking off her clothes, since the toilet was only blocked by a long rag; hanging from the ceiling. He tsked, "I have to intention of peeking an unfeminine girl like you." Sanma throw to him a bucket and he was hurled to the bed. He had swirls in his eyes while counting the birds above his head.

"Are you done yet?" Ryoga was looking outside the window hearing the whining sound of dogs. "I am done," She hummed happily while drying herself with a towel. Suddenly the long rang was torn down and Ryoga saw her naked as she screamed. She put on the towel on her body and he blushed apologizing. "What did you that for?" She yelled angrily and heard growling of dogs. She had vertical lines on her face, "Don't tell me?" "Yeah, they're here," Ryoga said facing away from her. They dogs were small and cute but their teeth were like Draculas'. They were drooling looking at Sanma, who was just with towels. "They looked hungry," Ryoga said and Sanma hit his head angrily.

As Ryoga was battling, uh, protecting Sanma. A dog pushed her down, blocked by the rag and Ryoga saw the vision of Akane. "Akane-san?" Akane looked frightened and gazed at him, "Ryoga-kun, why are you weak? You can't even protect me from these dogs." She looked away, "I need Ranma than you." He flinched, "Am I weak?" "Sanma, what do you think?" Akane looked at Sanma. She was dressed and looked sad. She nodded, "Yes I agree." She looked at Ryoga, "I don't need you." It was a big shock for Ryoga and he jumped away, "Fine. I'll go away. I am weak."

"Ugh!" Sanma stood up from the rag, still with towels. She looked left and right, "Ryoga, where are you?" "Sanma," She heard Akane's voice and turned to her, "Akane-san?" "Follow me!" She said running off and Sanma followed her. "Akane-san, why are you doing here? Where's onii-chan?" She followed her from behind and jumped into an old Jif. She stopped on the door as 'Akane' transformed back to a dog. It turned to her and growled. "Ryo… Ryoga…" She sweat dropped and dashed away from them, "Ryoga!! Ryoga!!" She couldn't use her martial arts since Tofu had warned her to use them. She could only run for her life calling Ryoga. She was in a destroyed building and close the doors; which the sidewalls haven't been build. She sweatdropped in chibi; feeling stupid as she realized the sidewalls. She ran again and close the three walls around her. She panted with sweat drops and saw the fourth wall from her right, she opened it and she was on a balcony. She looked at the sky with her eyes filled with tears, "I am cured so I can't die like this." She yelled for Ryoga, above of her lungs.

"It's useless," She gripped on the railings, tired with tears. A dog was above her growling for her meat and jumped to her. She shut her eyes hearing the voice and stopped when the dog didn't landed onto her. She turned and saw Ryoga throwing the dog down. "You need me at last, huh?" He said back as handsome as usual and looked at her, "Where's your brother, huh, when you need him?" She had tears and hugged him, "Ryoga!" He blushed, "Oi… oi…" "I was scared when you left me just now," She said on his chest crying and looked up at him, "Why did you leave me?" She had tears and he flinched. "I did not leave you!" He corrected, "Akane-san and you told me that I was weak and ordered me to go." She winked her eyes, "I did not say that." He spotted her towel; that was hanged onto her chest, were half torn out. He opened his outer clothes and handed it over to her, "Wear this!" "Uh?" She took it and wore it. "By the way, where's Akane-san?" Ryoga pulled her up into his arms and jumped out while the dogs just had gone through to the door. They grumbled to Ryoga angrily.

"Ryoga?" She blushed as she was brought from a roof to another. "Where's Akane-san?" He looked at her. "Akane?" She repeated, "That was not Akane! That was the dog, they can transform into a person for the enemies' weakness." She tsked, " You don't even know that?" He had irritated eyes and realized that she was trying to close her legs. "Anyway, we need to find you clothes," He said jumping to a shop. He broke a glass on the roof and entered in when it was closed. "Choose what ever you want," He said, "And don't worry, I'll pay them." She had squinted eyes but didn't waste any time. She took bras, trousers and underwear, uh of course. She wore it in the dressing room and neared him. He pulled her arm and jumped out the shop, heading somewhere that she doen't know. "Why don't you use your martial arts?" He pondered and she flinched looking down.

"We stay here for the night," Ryoga showed a room in a hotel, a special one. "You ordered this?" She pointed. He blushed pointing his finger to the other, "Honestly, it was for Akane so I can be with her for a night." She had irritated eyes and kicked him angrily. She entered in the bathroom. When she walked out, she saw Ryoga sitting on the bed. "So…" They both said blushing. Ryoga stood up heading to the sofa, "You'll sleep on the bed, I'll be on the sofa." She looked at his move and denied, "No! You sleep on the bed. You ordered this room." They started to quarrel about the bed. She sighed at last, "Let's make this fight short. We'll both sleep together on the bed." He blushed and crashed down. She blushed red, "It's not we going to do it 'again'. Beside we did it once but just because of a medicine." She laid herself on the bed, which was very big, "Good night."

Ryoga, who was on the other side of the bed, blushed looking at her. He turned shaking his head and laid down, "If she was Akane, I would have express my feelings."

To be continued


	19. Chapter 18: Sleeping together! Hand Cuff...

Ranma ****

Title: Ranma ½ : Until You

****

By - Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

****

Chapter 18: Sleeping together!? Hand cuffs!

Ryoga, that night, couldn't have his eyes closed. He was looking up the ceiling and heard Sanma's soft snores on the other side of the bed. He turned to her and looked at her. '_She is cute,'_ he thought and smiled. He didn't realize that he was approaching her more closer. He stopped when his face nearly met hers. He flinched and blushed. It reminded him of last time. He gazed at her lips and had this passion to feel her soft lips again.

He stopped when she opened her eyes. "Ryoga?" Her eyes widened when she saw he was just above him. They had an intense blush. "Uh?" He flinched and pulled backwards, "I am sorry… I didn't mean to…" "Uh… okay," She replied and rolled herself. She stopped when she heard him got of from the bed, "Can't you sleep?" He tsked, "How can I sleep with girl?" He jumped to the sofa. She looked disappointed, "Hrm... good night." He replied back.

The next morning, the sun rose and shined Sanma. She opened her eyes and stretched herself. When she saw Ryoga on the sofa, who was drooling, she smiled. She stood up and walked to him. She leaned down at him and gave him an intense kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Ryoga." They were crystal lights surrounding them.

"Home at last," Akane reached her house sighing, with Ranma from behind. Kasumi greeted them from the kitchen, "Welcome back. You're just in time for breakfast." They thanked her and walked into the dining room seeing Soun playing chess with Genma, in panda form. 'Where's Sanma?' He produced a wooden sign to his son.

"Aren't she supposed to be back this morning?" Ranma pointed with the chopstick in his mouth. "Hehe!" They heard Akane's evil tease laugh, surrounded with an evil aura, "She must have been eaten by those Mad dogs." She added with another high pitch laughs. "She is not feminine enough to be eaten," He retorted back irritated eating so fast and felt a dark aura behind him, "Don't tell me…" He looked at Akane, who nodded with irritated eyes.

A red headed girl; behind him, had a black bold vein popping out from her back head, "So what if I am not feminine?" Ranma crashed down with an extreme sweat drop and turned, "Uh? Sanma-chan, you're back at last. We were worried sick about you." He sweats dropped.

"Ryoga-kun?" Akane spotted him behind Sanma. He didn't blushed, yet he greeted her. Sanma sat down angrily with cross arms and groaned, "Kasumi nee-chan, what's for breakfast?" "I hate to ask, Sanma-chan," Kasumi said with a baffled look, "Why are you wearing Ryoga-kun's clothes?" Ryoga and Sanma snapped looking up at her and blushed, "Uh? It's a long story!"

"Look at this! Look at this!" Soun beamed up as he spotted something unusual in the newspaper. "What? What?" Everyone retorted back. Soun showed and pointed an image on the newspaper; "This is Ryoga and Sanma!" Their eyes widened immensely and saw an image of Ryoga in the air with a half-towel naked Sanma. Their eyes were blocked though.

"How did they got that picture?" Sanma paled and tried to get the newspaper but Ranma quickly took it. "Whua! This is very interesting. A cute boy brought a pretty young girl, who was only in towel, to a first-class hotel. Some citizen saw they are into drugs, some said running away from family. Some said that they were doing love. The police investigated their place this morning and heard that they were in a same room," Ranma read the newspaper and everyone looked at them who was blushing red.

"This is a miss-understanding," Sanma denied with sweat drops, "It must be a joke." "Ryoga is with you is a proof," Akane pointed and they were speechless. They looked down sulked, "Sorry!" "My daughter…?" Genma had his eyes filled with tears fisting after Soun poured hot water to him, "Had slept with a man?" "Wait-" They tried to retort and corrected them but Tofu opened the door quickly that everyone turned.

"Actually Sanma had the advantage," He pointed up and turned to Kasumi. He waved and walked over her handing her a dozen of pretty flowers, "Here you go, my pretty angel." They sweat dropped with irritated eyes as Kasumi thanked. He coughed, "Now, where were we? Ah, They did made the sexual transmission!" They had their jaws widely dropped down. "It was because of a medicine!" Sanma was blushing red choking Tofu in chibi.

"What advantage, Tofu sensei, can I ask?" Ranma pointed with an eyebrow shot up. Akane nodded from behind. "Well," He said, "It somehow cured her from her disease that she has now!" Ryoga blushed looking up at him, "It cured her?"

Sanma snapped, "That's not it!" "But it is not fully cured yet," Tofu corrected and pointed up, "You know what I mean." He was in chibi laughing and they had dotted eyes. They started to think and think and stopped. Their eyes changed into evil, "Oh!" They look evilly at them. "I have a bad feeling about this," Ryoga heard Sanma said from his right, paled.

They snapped as Ranma put on handcuffs on their arms. "What's this?" Sanma asked curiously and looked at his brother. "That's as handcuff," Ranma pointed up. "We know it is a handcuff," She had irritated eyes, "And I don't see you have on put it on us!"

"Since Ryoga has no sense direction, you need to be his guide," Akane pointed up and they shrieked surprised. "But wait a second," She rushed into her words slamming the table, "How can I go to the toilet to do the personal stuffs?" She was in chibi whining. "Oh, don't worry about that," Tofu said back flapping his hand, "Beside you 'did' had slept together." They blushed speechless and suddenly paled.

"Onii-chan…" She pleaded to Ranma and he put the key into Genma's mouth, where he gulped it into his stomach. "Hrm… delicious." Sanma had his eyes filled with tears, "YAAAAAAAAAA!" The whole neighborhood heard her.

"Damn that father and brother," She cursed angrily stomping like a giant with Ryoga beside her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Wait up, Sanma!" Ranma rushed from behind with Akane. "I don't want to talk with you again," She turned sticking her tongue to him, "I hate you!" She jumped away heading to the school.

She turned to Ryoga, "Do you study?" He had dotted eyes, "Well, I stopped when I was in the middle high school." She sighed, "This is the most horrible life I have ever had." Some girls squeaked when they saw them with handcuffs.

"Ryoga?" Ukyo pointed and Ryoga scolded her, "I never imagine that you'll end up with Sanma instead." She laughed angrily. "If Akane, I don't mind. She is quite a feminine not like Sanma," She was laughing. "I agree," The other girls said and some boys laughed too. "Sanma doesn't act like a woman, how can Ryoga have her? She doesn't cook, she doesn't wear skirts, she doesn't do girls thing." "She is after all, unfeminine."

"People…" Ranma and Akane saw Sanma's look were different and tried to stop the other student insults. "Sanma, you may like Ryoga but he won't like a girl like you," Another said.

Sanma had her eyes closed looking down and nodded, "Ah! I am unfeminine, so what?" "Sanma?" Ryoga turned to her. She smiled, "Hey, we're late for class." She ran away.

"What are you doing there?" Ryoga said leaning and Sanma was on the ground, hugging her legs, sobbing. "Don't you peek!" She said angrily and buried her legs into her arms; "I shouldn't have come here to find my brother. It made my life more worse." "That's nothing," He added. "To you, it's nothing. But it meant so much to me. I am unfeminine and no one likes me. They only like me from the outside," She started sobbing, "But actually I wasn't like this. Before Yamato died, I wasn't like this." She cried more and felt Ryoga holding her, "Ryoga?" He hold her tighter, "Unfeminine or not, I know you in the inside that you are more than just a feminine girl but a soft, gentle Sanma." She blushed and smiled hugging him back, "Thank you, Ryoga. Thank you."

"Uh! What's this?" Genma was uh, pooing. He showed up the key with his poo around it, to Soun. "What what what?" He said back annoyed. "Isn't that the key to Sanma and Ryoga's hand cuff?" Nabiki said pinching her nose. "It is, it is," Soun replied and felt a dark aura, "That smell disgusting."

"I done cleaning it," Genma said hurrying, "Where's my daughter?" "Ara?" Kasumi thought, "Sanma-kun would be glad." "Glad to be married or glad to be free?" Nabiki pointed out eating a cookie. "Nabiki..."

"Are you mad, Sanma?" Akane asked innocently in school. "Mad? Mad of what?" She turned and Ryoga was sitting beside her was asleep. "That your brother handcuffed you," She added and sat down in front of her. "Well, I am, a little" She admitted looking down, "But I think I am getting used it." She looked up and smiled.

Ranma jumped onto Ryoga's head from behind, "Darn you Ryoga, you dare to sleep comfortably in my class room." Ryoga woke up with veins popping out; "I am not the one who put on the handcuffs." He had irritated eyes. "Ryoga-kun's right, Ranma," Akane agreed, "They have been together since this morning and they never did separated."

"How can we?" Sanma had irritated eyes and smiled happily, "But good thing I don't have to change." They had irritated eyes. She sparked, "I got the time to check the new upcoming dolls!" They crashed down.

"Sanma, you know well why I handcuffed you two," They turned. Ranma looked serious; "Ryoga doesn't have any sense of direction." Ryoga was on his head, "I didn't ask for your opinion." "You may start to miss him like crazy when he's lost," Akane pointed out and they started out a red blush.

Suddenly they heard sound of thud heading towards their classroom and turned to the door. There was black figure puffing like crazy. He was with flame. "How dare you were handcuffed with my pigtailed onna!" He put out a wooden stick pointing it at Ryoga.

"I am not your pigtailed onna!" Sanma screamed and they shared the same sweat drop. "I didn't plan all this okay?" Ryoga kicked him; "It was Ranma's idea!" Kuno turned to Ranma with a death glare, "You dare handcuffed them!" "Not my fault, they were meant for each other," Ranma put his arms behind his head walking away. The tables and chairs in the classroom were thrown at him.

"Baka," Akane had irritated eyes looking at him. Sanma took a pen and some sharp things to open the handcuff. "Let me help, my pigtailed onna," He hit the handcuff with his wooden stick and it broke into half. He shrieked. "Idiot!" Ryoga said out loud, "Wooden sticks wouldn't do anything to a steel." "I didn't know you know," Sanma said irritated looking at him.

"I challenge you a duel!" Kuno pointed at Ryoga, "This afternoon, who wins will be handcuffed to my pigtailed onna." Everyone crashed down. "What do you think I am?" Ryoga screamed angrily, "Someone who is fond to a unfeminine one?" Sanma steamed up and whacked him, "Who you calling 'unfeminine'!"

"Sometime I see Sanma is your more evil twin than mine," Ranma whispered to Akane. "Aah... right..." She replied with irritated eyes.

"You are afraid to lose, am I right, Hibiki Ryoga?" Kuno crossed his arms and Ryoga looked serious. "Fine, I accept you challenge!" He screamed back and Sanma had squint eyes. "Excuse me?" "I'll see you later, Ryoga..." The two boys stared at each other with a death glare, confident.

Sanma's face was crooked and hit him with big wooden hammer, "Excuse me, hate to interrupt." She smiled innocently and started to scream, "But you are handcuffed to me and how can you fight with Kuno sempai???" Everyone agreed. A huge sweat drop formed behind his head and he giggled; "I didn't thought of that before!" Everyone crashed down again.

The wind was fine that afternoon and everyone was at the open space impatient to see Ryoga's and Kuno's duel. Ryoga and Sanma was in the middle of the open space. Ryoga looked confident while Sanma was irritated. "Ryoga, you drag me into this!" Sanma yelled at him angrily. "I can't refuse like a loser, can I?" He looked at her, "Just sit back and watch." She had irritated eyes and whacked him again and again, "I would love to watch but I can't sit back!" She puffed in chibi annoyed and raised up her left arm that was handcuffed. He looked at it and had vertical lines. He shrieked.

"Darn you Hibiki Ryoga, you dare you pull my pigtailed onna in our duel?" Kuno pointed angrily with a new wooden stick. "Like I want to," He said back irritated, "It can't be helped." He looked serious, "Looks like I have to battle without having you hurt!" Sanma looked surprised and looked up at him, somehow she felt secure. He jumped to the air and she started to shriek.

A panda was heading towards Ranma and everyone looked at him stupidly, "Pa! Pa! Pa!" "Oji-sama?" Akane turned curiously. "What do you want now, oyaji?" Ranma had irritated eyes. "Pa! Pa! Pa!" He produced out a wooden sign, 'Good news'. "What good news?" Akane looked curious and Ranma poured cold water to his paper. "Then you don't start talking!" He was annoyed.

"I got the key!" He showed the key happily. "Really?" Akane retorted relieved and turned to Ranma, "Ranma, you can unlock the handcuff now!" Ranma sighed, "Fine..." "You liked them like that, do you?" Akane pointed out.

"Ryoga!" Sanma screamed in the air as he was fighting, "Tofu sensei did warned me not to work so much!" He stepped back and she puffed after running. "Yes, I remembered." He started to iched his hair, "What am I supposed to do?" She crashed down. She stood up back fisting, "You idiot!" Kuno was heading towards her from behind to attack Ryoga and obviously hug her. "Behind you!" He warned and she turned seeing him heading towards them. Ryoga held on her waist and jumped up the air that everyone looked excited.

"Ranma, why are posting there for?" She turned. "Okay!" He jumped to the open space, "Sanma, Ryoga, here's the key to the handcuff!"

"Really?" They responded fast. "Don't you run away from me, you coward," Kuno pointed out angrily. "Not interested in you now, Kuno sempai!" Sanma screamed and Ryoga kicked him on his face. "That was fast!" Everyone pointed out.

"Thank you thank you so much, nii-chan," Sanma was jumping up and down relieved, "Now open the handcuff!" Ranma tried to unlock the handcuff but suddenly he sweat dropped. "What's the matter, Ranma?" Ryoga asked back. "This is not the key!" Ranma retorted back angrily and everyone shared the same sweat drop. He threw the key to his father, "Darn you Oyaji!"

"But that was the key that gone out from my body!" He corrected and everyone saw Sanma sulking in the open space disappointed. She started in flame. Ryoga shrieked, "This is not the time to put on fire, Sanma." Out of the blue, the handcuff broke into two. "What the-?" Everyone pondered.

"That's strange," Ryoga pointed out. "Too strange," Akane agreed. "Oops, I forgot to tell you that the handcuff only last for 10 hours," Ranma pointed out innocently and everyone crashed down. "But..." He turned too serious and they looked up at him. He held his sister's hands, "Sanma, promise me that you won't let Ryoga from your side." "What do you mean?" She asked back. "Ryoga is the only cure for you and if you lose him, it will be nothing," He retorted and looked at him with irritated, "Even though I dislike him to end with you." Sanma smiled and nodded, "Hai, I promise you that. Don't worry, I won't leave this world just like that."

"Then," Their father crossed his arms, "Would you mind marrying him as soon as possible?" Ranma poured cold water to him, "Shut up, Oyaji. They are too young to get married." Ryoga and Snama were red. Akane giggled.

That evening at the Tendos', they were having their dinner. "So from today onwards, Ryoga will be staying here," Tendo pointed out and nodded, "I like that decision." "Meaning," Kasumi smiled, "Everyone has to show everything to Ryoga-kun, right?" "Nearly correct," Akane agreed, "But the one responsible is Sanma herself." "Eh?" She turned and whined, "Why me?"

"It's obvious when he is your future husband," Nabiki pointed out, "You'll be our sister-in-law." There were blushes on Ranma and Akane's face. They started to quarrel. "Aw... common, guys, don't you have any feelings towards each other?" Sanma asked them and they looked crooked. "No!" Everyone giggled as Tendo and Saotome sighed.

To be continued

Chapter 19: Ryoga = Pii-chan. Pii-chan = Ryoga ****

Review


	20. Chapter 19: Piichan Ryoga Piichan

Ranma ****

Title: Ranma ½: Until You

****

(c) Resha Yukira

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

Lots of thank to:

****

Sukilovesanime14

liz

****

Chapter 19: Ryoga = Pii-chan. Pii-chan = Ryoga

"Breakfast!" Kasumi said softly to everyone in the house. Ranma and Akane were dashing down the stairs. Tendo and Saotome were as usual playing chess. Nabiki was eating breakfast in the dining room.

"Where's Sanma?" Ranma chewed and looked at Ryoga, "Oi Pii-chan, where's Sanma?" Ryoga punched his face, "Who you calling Pii-chan?" "Speaking of Pii-chan, I haven't seen him in a while," Akane pointed, "I wonder where is he now?"

"Sanma-kun," Kasumi called her from the stairs, "Breakfast or you'll be late for school." She walked to the dinning room, "Ryoga-kun, would you mind calling Sanma?" He stood up, "Sure." "Nice to have you aboard," Nabiki pointed out.

He walked up the stairs and looked up at the stairs to the roof. He jumped up he was too lazy. [--;;;]. "Sanma, wake up or you'll be-" He stopped when no one was around. He looked left and right and still there was no sign of her.

"Ano Kasumi-san, Sanma's not in her bedroom," Ryoga walked back to the dining room. "Ara?" She questioned back clueless, "Where did she go?" "Should you be with her all night?" Nabiki stood up and pointed at him. "We are not married yet!" he corrected and there was a red blush, "I mean..." She grinned, "True. But the best part is before marriage." He blushed more. "Nabiki," Kasumi scolded, "It's not good to say that."

"Where is she anyway?" Ranma pointed up with the chopstick in his mouth and Sanma passed by the dinning room drying her hair with a towel. "Looking for me?" She pointed herself; "I was having my shower." "Pa! Pa! Pa!" Saotome produced out a wooden sign, 'That long?' She walked over him and threw him to the pond, "Hey, before I was half cured, I wasn't allowed to stay in the bath long!"

She turned to the others, "By the way, where's Pii-chan? I missed him." Ryoga felt insecure as Ranma was glaring at him. "Have you seen him, Ryoga?" Sanma asked him and he looked down. "Be right back!" He vanished and everyone was lost.

"Pii! Pii! Pii!" Pii-chan ran in the dinning room and jumped to Sanma. "Pii-chan!" She beamed and caught him; "You have a long life." "Tell me about it!" Ranma had irritated eyes. "Where did Ryoga go?" She looked out the dinning room and had a crooked look; "I was planning to bring both Ryoga and Pii-chan to school today." Ranma crashed down, _'That's impossible.' _Pii-chan had sweat drops.

"Don't tell me you missed him al ready," Nabiki pointed and saw her blush, "I am right!" She dashed out; "I am going to school." "Wait a minute, nee-chan!" Akane stood up, "Come on, Ranma." He agreed. "How about Ryoga?" Sanma whined and Ranma had sweat drops. "Sanma, you can't bring both of them to school," He pointed out smiling innocently, "Whether Ryoga or Pii-chan..."

An eyebrow shot up, "Common on Onii-chan, its not like they are the same guy!" Ranma and Pii-chan had vertical lines on their face. "She's right, Ranma," Akane pulled Pii-chan to her arms, "Even though I sometime thinks that Pii-chan is Ryoga but I think Ryoga is his owner." Ranma looked irritated, "Ano naa..."

"Nee... Pii-chan, I missed Ryoga," Sanma rested her elbows on her table looking at him, "I know I shouldn't admit it but really I have that feeling to him like had to Yamato-san." She blushed deeply, "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Pii-chan had his cheeks dark red.

"Where's Ryoga, San-chan?" Ukyo chipped in from behind, teasing not insulting. "Did he dump you?" Another said and started out a laugh. "Hey, that's not funny!" Ukyo pulled out her weapon [I don't know the name (--;;) They sweats dropped and walked away.

"I don't know myself, Ukyo-san," She looked down depressed and sighed. "You are starting to love him, aren't you?" Ukyo teased and laughed sarcastically. Sanma snapped and Ukyo walked out. She had narrowed eyes, "Why does everyone likes to play with my feelings?" Pii-chan had narrowed eyes.

"Ah!!" Sanma messed up her hair annoyed and slammed her tabletop, "Where's Ryoga?!" She screamed and everyone was looking at her. She snapped and shook her hands defensively; "I didn't mean anything!" She had a red blush looking down. Pii-chan looked up at her and nodded. He jumped of the table and dashed off. "Pii-chan?"

Pii-chan entered in the men's room and poured himself hot water. Men inside the toilet were shocked. They couldn't move when they saw a pig turned into a human. "Yosh!" Ryoga fisted up. He walked and heard rumors.

"Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "That the famous Skater Azusa is back!"

"Azusa?" An eyebrow shot up and walked the school corridor. "Azusa want to see Charlotte!!" A spoiled girl screamed and he immediately flinched. "Who's Charlotte?" Sanma pointed looking at Akane and Ranma. Akane looked back at Azusa; "You lost that battle. You can't have Pii-chan!"

"Pii-chan?" Sanma repeated, "Charlotte is Pii-chan?" "If this Azusa see cute things, she will name it and bring it home!" Ranma explained. "Wait a minute?" Sanma corrected, "Isn't that like stealing?" He nodded.

"Azusa is here not to take Charlotte back but to see him!" She screamed back. Ryoga saw her and vanished. A handsome figure appeared behind Azusa and held onto Akane's hand, "Ah! Tendo Akane, it's nice to meet you again! Why, I missed you alot!" He tried to be handsome.

Akane pulled her hand away with a tingling feeling, "Ah! It's nice to see you again!" She was annoyed. Sanma looked at him, "Was he your boyfriend?" Akane immediately looked at her, "I'd rather die that be his girlfriend!"

"Ah! My Pigtailed Ice Princess!" Sanien held onto Sanma and she had her eyes open wide. She doesn't know this guy and now, he is hugging her? She punched him angrily with a blush, puffing like crazy.

"Na! Sanien, what are you doing here?" Ranma looked at him with narrowed eyes. He looked at Ranma, "I am here to challenge you again!" They stared to each other and a grin slashed on Ryoga face, "You're on!" Sanma looked at them both while Akane mushroom breathed.

"Eh? What? Onii-chan know how to skate?" Sanma shrieked after she gulped, "Unbelievable!" "I've longed to beat him!" Ranma took the meat with the chopsticks. "But I thought you had beat him?" Sanma corrected. "He did!" Akane answered instead but actually Azusa defeated him instead. Sanma had her mouth open wide lost, "What?"

"You don't wanna know the story!" Ranma had his mouth full and Akane had irritated eyes. She hit his back and he immediately gulped the unchewed food. His eyes widened as the food stuck on his neck, he started to cough.

The next day was the day of Ranma's and Sanien's battle at his place. Sanma was sitting on the contestant seat, as if she was the skater. She rested her arms on the railing looking at her brother and Akane with their pretty ice skaters' uniform. She was envious, she looked left and right, "Where's Ryoga? He should be here by now!"

"Pii-chan?" Sanma heard Akane's scream from the ring, and looked at her. She saw Azusa holding Pii-chan. "Azusa bet for Charlotte again!" Azusa pointed as Pii-chan growled.

"No wonder Ryoga is not around..." Ranma pouted and pointed at Pii-chan, "Do you know Sanma missed you?" "This is all your fault, Ranma!" Akane looked at Ranma. He was ataken back, "What do you mean me?" "If you didn't accept the challenge, Pii-chan would be bet at!"

Without realising, they felt a wind and saw Sanma holding Pii-chan already. She cuddled to it. "Give Azusa Charlotte back!" The spoiled brat screamed at Sanma. Sanma looked at her and stuck her tongue out to her, "No way!" They gave each other a death glare. She harrumphed, "When Azusa wins, Azusa will have Charlotte all by herself."

"Here we go again," The MC's voice echoed in one whole gym, "The battle between Mikado Sanzenin and Saotome Ranma!" His eyes filled with tears, "The battle will not end between this men! It is the battle over a Charlotte Cup 'again'!" He pointed Pii-chan on Sanma's arms.

Her expression changed, "Charlotte cup?" She blinked, "What the hell is that?"

"Let's go, Akane!" Ranma claimed and Akane nodded from behind. They skated forward and so do Sanzenin and Azusa. They turned around and the audience were impatient while Sanma yawned innocently. Pii-chan had narrowed eyes.

"I am going to kiss Tendo Akane's lip the last thing I do!" Sanzenin pointed. "The last thing you can do is being on the hospital bed!" Ranma pointed and he was embarrassed when every audience were laughing at him. "Ah! Shut up!" He pointed at Ranma, "I will defeat you!"

"Like, I don't hear that everyday!" Ranma had irritated eyes and pulled Akane's hand. Ranma tried to attack Sanzenin but somehow he could read his move. Ranma jumped trying to attack him but Sanzenin threw her to him that she clung onto him. He shrieked. Akane was worried looking up at them. She snapped when Sanien was already near her, hugging her tight to give her a 'the kiss attack'.

"Woah! There's Mikado's Kiss attack!" The MC claimed and everyone looked at this especially when Akane kicked him away annoyed. She puffing with sweat drops, "That was a close call!" Sanma was trying to stop her giggle. She started laughing like crazy. Akane looked at her, "What are you laughing at?" "Dakte! Dakte!" Sanma had her eyes filled with tears, sitting on floor laughing.

"Shut up!" Akane shouted out loud to her and stopped. She saw Ranma enjoying Azusa's caring hug. She dashed there and hit Ranma's back head, "What do you think you are doing?"

Azusa looked at the innocently. Pii-chan jumped off Sanma as she was laughing. He came back in human form. "Ranma, you stupid dolt! Your partner is Akane not the spoiled brat!" He screamed and everyone looked at him.

"Ryoga?" Sanma saw him and stood up, "Where have you been?" She pointed and Azusa immediately pushed her away. "Charlotte!!" She clung onto him that he shrieked. Sanma's eyes widened immensely, especially when she was in flame jealous.

"Azusa missed Charlotte so much!" She jumped onto Ryoga as he had swirls in his eyes. Sanma separated them two and looked at her, "His name is not Charlotte!"

"His name is Pii-chan!" Ranma rested his arms on the railings. Ryoga hit his head. "Yes, his name is Pii-chan!" Sanma stopped and corrected shaking her hands defensively, "No! His name is Ryoga!"

"No!" Azusa corrected and stepped forward to her, their faces were close, "Azusa is sure that he is Charlotte!" "He is not Char- Pii-chan!" She corrected again and there was electrical strike between their eyes.

"Azusa-san, what might you think Ryoga-kun is Pii-chan?" Akane skated there and her curiosity grew. She turned to Akane, "Azusa put the pink collar on Charlotte and saw him with it! Azusa had the key!" Akane and Sanma blinked. That does make sense. Sanma walked away innocent and everyone was curious so they looked at her move. Sanma had a bucket of water when she returns. She splashed it towards Ryoga, who avoided with a shriek.

"What are you trying to do?" He screamed out to her while Ranma had narrowed eyes. "I know the secret will be discovered soon!" He pouted. Sanma looked up at Ryoga with her eyes open wide; "Pii-chan is Ryoga... Ryoga is Pii-chan..." She whispered and Akane lost balance. Ryoga was speechless - the secret at last was discovered.

Azusa nodded vigorously and stopped, "How's that possible?" She started thinking from a pig to human and a human to a pig or maybe a disguise. Her eyes rolled and it changed into swirls. She crashed down, "Azusa's dizzy..."

"Stupid! Why didn't you told me you are Pii-chan?" Sanma screamed to Ryoga. He looked down, very speechless, "Because I know if you girls know that the pig you dear and loved is me, you girls will ignore me!" He looked up and didn't saw Sanma. He looked to the ring.

"Akane-san, can I change with you?" Sanma raised up her right arm and Ranma and Akane were lost. "See here, Sanma! You don't know skating!" The brother put his arms on his hips, "Stay back and let Akane do this!" Akane nodded, "Ranma's right!"

Sanma clenched her teeth and grabbed Ranma's ear like a mother, "Onii-chan, you listen here! I am very good at skating. It's not my hobby or my choice but please let me be your partner!" He complained. His sister looked serious, he knew his sister doesn't want to lose Pii-chan or Ryoga. He started thinking with crossed arm and nodded, "Okay, you will be my partner!"

"Ranma!" Akane wailed, "How about me?" "Akane, I can't refuse her," He looked at Akane and a deep warm stare entered her in eyes, "I don't want Mikado land his lips on you!" She blushed, "Ranma..." "Stop with the mushy stuffs!" Sanma screamed at them annoyed and they both had blushes. Akane went back to the constants seat beside Ryoga after handing over the skates to Sanma.

"What's she doing?" Ryoga pointed. "Sanma's doing this for you. You should be grateful!" Akane sighed and sat down. "What?" Ryoga looked at the ring.

"Let's start!" Sanma looked up the brother, who had irritated look. "What?" She responded. "You are NOT wearing the skate uniform, how can you be my partner?" He shouted out loud and all the audience agreed.

"What's this?" The MC questioned, "Is it because the opponent is not wearing the sexy skate uniform?" Sanma looked at the audience, they were complaining. She snapped when Akane grabbed her away.

She returned back wearing Akane's sexy skate uniform. She looked much prettier with the flowers on her hair. "Now you look much better!" Ranma teased and Sanma kicked him and he crashed down. They stood seriously and looked at the Golden Pair. Ranma will defeat Sanzenin fully.

__

'I will not let you win, Azusa and hand over Ryoga to you...' Sanma looked at her with a serious look and they headed towards each other to battle.****

To be continued

Chapter 20: Twins on the Ice ****

Review


	21. Chapter 20: Twins on Ice

**Ranma 1/2**

Title: Ranma ½: Until You

By - Resha Yukira

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

Firstly I like to thank:**Sukilovesanime14  
Liz – Aint that much? Oo**

**Chapter 20: Twins on the Ice**

"Azusa will win!" Azusa pointed, "You will lose and I will get Charlotte!" "His name is not –" Sanma lifted Ranma, as he looked baffled and threw him to her, "Charlotte!"

"She's mad..." Akane's eyes widened lost. "And strong..." Ryoga added with dots. Ranma screamed as he was heading towards Azusa, who avoided and his face crashed on the ring with a scream.

Sanma was mad, there was smokes coming out from her nose. She fisted. She skated forward and headed toward Azusa. She grabbed her brother arm and moved forward.

Everyone looked at this and stared both of them. "Aren't they look the same?" Someone pointed. "She looked like his twin!" Another pointed. "Yes! They looked exactly the same!" Everyone agreed, "Twins on the Ice!"

"What a coincidence!" The MC reported, "Once in history and lifetime, twins on the ice!" Everyone was excited. Twins are always cooperative and they will not fight like a love quarrel.

"That's what they think..." Akane had a screwed up look while Ryoga had a sweat drop. "Twins?" Sanzenin repeated and pointed, "No wonder Saotome was angry at that!" Ranma remembered this and kicked his forehead, "Don't remind me!"

"Remind you what?" Sanma stopped curious. "Don't ask!" He screamed at her. She bit her lips and screamed at him back, "Why not?" The audience shared the same sweat drop. They ACT like as if they were not twins. They hit each other's head and suddenly Sanma felt a tingling feeling. She looked at her waist. There was an old man dressed in brown clothes. Her eyes widened and screamed.

"Get off, you dirty old man!" Ranma screamed trying to pull Happosai off Sanma's waist. She was crying. "Where have HE been for the past few months?" Akane had a disgust look and saw Ryoga walking in the ring carefully. "Ryoga-kun?"

He headed towards the twins and hit Happosai's head. He grabbed Happosai and threw him off the ring. "Ryoga?" Sanma looked at him. "No one touches her body..." Ryoga pouted and stopped when Ranma started to tease him. "Yes?" He had a funny look. Ryoga immediately hit him and his face crashed on the ring the second time. The thud sound roared in the Rink Gym.

"Even though you have slept with Sanma, doesn't mean you can take her by yourself!" Happosai pointed angrily and jumped onto Sanma. She yelled again. Ranma and Ryoga hit this dirty old man and threw him away. "If he is around, you won't get happiness!" Akane pouted.

"Stop this nonsense!" Sanzenin skated to Sanma and lifted her up, "Oh my Pigtail Ice Princess... I really missed those lips!" Sanma had vertical lines on her face, she DID NOT kiss this man. Ryoga kicked Sanzenin and he turned at the end as Ryoga grabbed Sanma on the waist. She hit him, "You are not my partner!"

"Is this what I get for a thank you??" Ryoga screamed to her. "To 'Pii-chan', Yes!" She retorted and stood up. He blushed and was speechless. "It's all right!" She flapped her hand. "Huh?" He looked at her. "If I win this battle, then I can have you if I don't, then you are fated with that spoiled brat!" She skated away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked at Sanma, who was connecting hands with her brother, to skate. He stopped when Sanma looked determined. He nodded and smiled; "I have confidence in you." He shrieked when Azusa jumped onto him from behind, "Charlotte!!"

"My name is not Charlotte!" He complained back and as Sanma's reflex, she hit Ryoga's head. She apologized. "Now, I really see Akane's reflection!" Ranma skated from behind. Azusa looked at them quarreling and smiled, "Are you guys in love?" They looked at her and blushed. They started denying. "Like Azusa said so!" She smiled and Sanma screamed at her, "I am not in love with him!" She pointed him and he was ataken back.

"Yeah? And why are you so eager to win this Charllott Cup?" Ranma asked from behind, "Huh?" Sanma blushed while Ryoga was on his head. "You don't have the right to say something!" He whined from above that Ranma hurled him around and he hit on the ring.

"Onii-chan!!" Sanma wailed, "It's not the time to fart around!" She was throwing the case and pushed Ryoga towards Akane, "Akane-san, watch over Ryoga for me!" She waved and Akane nodded.

"Onii-chan!" She turned and saw Ranma on the rink when Azusa grabbed his legs, "What are you doing?" She hold his hands and he screamed, "Don't!!" Sanzenin on the end pulled Azusa's legs and lifted them all up. Sanma's eyes widened and Ranma hold on her hands tight.

"It's Sanzenin's Goodbye Whirl!" The MC had his eyes filled with tears. "Whattt?" Sanma screamed as she turning around and around. "Let go and I'll stop!" Sanzenin exclaimed. "Onii-chan let go!!" Sanma said angrily. "No, I won't!!" Ranma protested, "You'll get hit!" "If not, he won't stop!" Ranma had a sweet innocent smile, "It's going to be all right!" Sanma looked at him. She never saw her brother smile that sweet as this. Her red hair blocked her eyes. "Good girl!" Ranma smiled and screamed when Sanma bite his hands. "I am not weak!"

"Stop it now!!" Ranma claimed as she was biting and at last Sanma separated her from Ranma. She was thrown out from the whirl. "Sanma!!" Ryoga and Akane screamed worried. Sanzenin stopped and combed his hair. He skated towards Sanma while Ranma's face hit the ring.

Sanma saw Sanzenin to catch her. She screamed, "Not him!!!" She whined shaking her head, "Noo!!" She cried in the air. Ryoga kicked him out of the way and Akane had dotted eyes. Ryoga caught Sanma, "Are you all right?" He tried to be handsome.

She looked at him and kicked him away, "I didn't ask for you help!" Akane had a sweat drop. "This is what I get??" Ryoga landed on the seat. She skated towards Ranma while Azusa and Sanzenin hold hands to dance. "Onii-chan, move it!!" Sanma grabbed her brother's arm and skated forward and pushed him.

He shrieked but got an idea and started to punch again and again, "Chest nuts roasting on an open fire!" "What?" Sanzenin immediately snapped and was hit again and again. He crashed down and everyone was excited.

"Is this means Sanzenin lost the game again?" The MC pointed and Ranma was puffing deeply. "No one would be okay after than punches!" Sanma pointed and Sanzenin immediately stood up. "I am not easily beaten!" Azusa looked worried, "Are you sure?" She checked his waist and he had a tingling feeling. A few seconds later, he crashed down with crosses eyes. Azusa yelled, "No!!"

Sanma crashed down, "Why is he like Kuno sempai anyway?" She saw Ranma walking towards her and he hit her head. "What's that for?" She yelled back. "Why did you let go?" HE scolded and she had lip alert. "I want too..." She had a wide grin and he had veins popping out. Before he could scream again, Sanma was not there anymore.

"Ryo-chan, I win!" Sanma screamed and Ryoga's happy expression changed. "I am not Ryo-chan!!" He protested and had a question look, "Eh?" He saw Sanma with a bucket of cold water. "What are... you doing?" Ryoga shakes his hands defensively trying to stop her and she had a wide grin. She splashed the water to him and he transformed into a pig with irritated eyes.

"Pii-chan!" She immediately grabbed him and hugged him tight. He had a blush when he was just on her chest. "Sanma!" Akane tried to remind her but stopped when Azusa was beside them. They looked at her. "Azusa admit defeats because Azusa knows Pii-chan likes Sanma better!" She confessed and Pii-chan growled with a blush.

"Isn't it feels so good to have RYO-chan in your arms?" Ranma teased and Ryoga growled. Sanma didn't reply, she kept on cuddling the small pig. "But I feel good in one thing!" She said and they looked at her. She stopped, "I know Ryoga's deepest secret..." She shut her eyes and feel the wind. She kissed Pii-chan and he had a deep blush. Ranma flinched and jumped off the fence, "Why you little pervert!!" Pii-chan jumped off Sanma and Ranma followed from behind. Akane and Sanma giggled.

To be continued

Chapter 21: Sanma's arranged engagement. Ryoga admits.

Review

A/u: Short? Well, I didn't got any ideas! I was Author's stuck! Anyway, the fic will end in a few more chaps and I was wondering, would you like a sequel? If you won't, I won't wanna waste time to make stories that readers don't want to read. --;; Dont worry the sequel would be just short about 5 episodes?

Please please! Review Before reading next na? I am trying to get maybe at least 90 reviews for this story. Please u.u


	22. Chapter 21: Ryoga's admits

**Ranma**

Title: Ranma ½: Until You

By - Resha Yukira

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

Chapter 21: Sanma's arranged engagement. Ryoga admits.

It was hot and the sand on that desert was dry. Genma was in his mid-aged with 4 year old Ranma beside him. "Papa, I am hungry!" He complained and fell down. "Ranma boy! You got to move and stand up!" He smelled something cooking.

There was a boy, a year older than Ranma, eating comfortably with his father in the middle of the desert. He was red-headed and looked as cute as Ranma. "Do you like it, Kenshin?" The father smiled to his son. He nodded vigorously, "Yes, papa! I love it!" Suddenly mid-aged Genma appeared in front of the boy and he shrieked.

"What are you trying to do to my son?" The father blocked the son. "Please we're hungry. Very hungry! Please give us food," Genma pleaded with Ranma boy on the ground half-dead, "I'll do anything!"

The father looked at Ranma and understood how Genma feel because he was also a father. He nodded, "Okay but unless..." Genma looked impatient, "You have a daughter!" Genma fell down a pit. He fisted looking down. "I want my son to marry a special related lady so our Himura Combat Martial Arts will go on."

Genma bowed, "Yes, I have a daughter! Please give us food!" "Oh..." The father sweats drops, "Okay..." He gave Genma and Ranma half of their food. Ranma and Kenshin were friends but Genma ran off apologizing.

Sanma cuddled up Ryoga, in his pig form. She looked hyper that morning. She doesn't have to sleep with Ryoga, but she slept with Ryoga, in his pig form. She jumped from from the first floor and Soun looked lost.

"Kasumi, what's with Sanma?" He asked to Kasumi. "Sa..." She replied and walked in the dining room. Sanma sat down near the table and had a sweet smile. Her father and Ranma were training near the pond.

"No wonder Ranma is jealous of a 'pig'," Akane had narrowed eyes and he snapped. In a result, he crashed in the pond and transformed into a girl. Genma started laughing and Ranma, girl form, kicked him in the pond and he immediately transformed into a panda, with narrowed eyes.

Nabiki appeared behind Sanma with irritated eyes and a kettle of warm water. "So Ryoga will change to a human like Shampoo and Mousse?" She poured to Ryoga, the pig and he moved away.

He grumbled. "Nee-chan!" Akane immediately protested, "HE can't transform back here. He'll be naked." "What's wrong with that?" Nabiki sat down, "Sanma seen him naked." Sanma burst her morning tea out while Ryoga looked red. She turned to Nabiki, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Y'know what I mean!" She took her chopsticks and ate her breakfast, "You had slept together!" "It was because of a medicine!" She slammed the tabletop and Ranma, in girl form, caught all the plates. She mushroom breathed and Nabiki gave him the warm water.

"True!" Nabiki was starting to annoy her, "But we know you guys love each other!" They blushed and Sanma stood up.

"Is anyone home?" Someone called from outside and Kasumi quickly stood up. She walked to the front door, "Hai?" There was a skinned old man with a mustache on the front door with a redheaded handsome young man beside him. They were wearing like Kuno's but a much better color (Imagine What Kenshin wears in the Samurai X, just an example). He was taller and they looked like they have a resemblance so Kasumi can tell they were father and son.

"Is this the Tendos?" The old man pointed and Kasumi nodded. "You must be my future daughter-in-law!" He looked excited and Tendo quickly walked out, "What? What? What?"

"Father, I don't think she's the one!" The redheaded young man pointed, "She is way older than me!" He sighed. Nabiki walked out with bread on her mouth with a question look and she tilted her head a side. The old man headed towards her; "You must be the one!"

"Father, she doesn't have any resemblance!" The young man scolded angrily with veins popping out. Kasumi, Tendo and Nabiki looked at them stepping in the dining room. The old man saw Akane and hugged her. She snapped. "Then you will get everything of the richness of the Himuras Clan!" Akane punched him.

The young man had a sweat drop and bowed to them apolgizing "I am sorry, who ever you are!" Tendo pointed and pulled Ranma beside Akane, "But Saotome Ranma is Akane's fiancee!" "I am not!" Ranma corrected. "Same here!" Akane agreed.

"Saotome Ranma?" The redheaded young man pointed and hugged him, "It's been long time since we met!" "We've met?" Ranma looked lost. Genma, in panda form, tiptoe away. "You can't escape, Saotome-san!" Nabiki stopped him and he snapped.

"It's me, Saotome-kun. Himura Kenshin!" He pointed and Akane shrieked. "Himura Kenshin? The great Himura Kenshin?" Akane pointed. "He's the reincarnation of the Himura Kenshin!" The old man pointed, "My name Himura Myura! The 5th generation of the Himura Clan!"

"Eek?" Ranma immediately pointed, "Himura?" "Do you know him, onii-chan?" Sanma tilted her head aside lost. The both father and son repeated, "Onii-chan?" They heard a lady voice and turned to Sanma. They stared at her, "Kawaiii!" She snapped shocked.

"So you're Genma's daughter!" The old man quickly hugged her and she felt a tingling feeling in side her. "So it is true Saotome-san has a daughter!" Kenshin smiled, shinning. The old man stopped hugging her and looked at her, "She'll do fine!" He had a wide smile, "Kenshin's and her will produce a great strong son!" Ranma, Tendo and Ryoga had their jaws dropped down while the others looked lost and Kenshin was blushing red.

"Wait a minute?" Sanma rushed in the words; "Kenshin and me will produce a great strong son? Produce?" She repeated and denied; "You must be kidding!" "You are engaged to my son here," Myura patted Kenshin, "10 years ago!" She nearly lost balance.

Sanma glared at his brother and he looked innocent. "Don't look at me, look at that cursed dad!" Ranma pulled the panda in. "You better explain this, Saotome!" Tendo poured hot water to him, annoyed. "Sanma, you are already married to Kenshin 10 years ago when me and Ranma..."

Ryoga immediately appeared and swashed cold water to him with veins pooping out, "You don't have to explain, you must 'sold' Sanma to them when you were hungry!" The panda had narrowed eyes. "Sold?" Sanma stomped angrily, "You left me and you had arranged an engagement without mum knowing it and, further more that I don't know?"

"Genma-kun, haven't you told her yet?" Myura looked at the panda, he understand why he can change into a panda though. "But I don't mind that!" He held Sanma's right arm; "You'll still be the heiress of the Himura Combat Martial Arts!" He played with a paper fan written on it 'Daughter-in-law'.

Sanma fisted and clenched her teeth. She calmed down as Ranma sweat drops. She turned and walked to the front door, "I am going to school." "Wait up!" Ranma and Akane called from behind and Kenshin looked strange. He felt a strange attractive aura.

"That stupid dad!" She cursed walking to school and kicked a pebble, "Doesn't he have brains?" "No!" Ranma replied from the fence. She turned and faced her brother; "I am too young get marry!" She screamed and Ranma crashed into the water. He moved up from the river, "What did you do that for?"

"Oh no!" Sanma had this ohed sound with the expression of regret. "What's the matter?" Akane turned to her. "I forgot Ryo-chan!" She pointed with an innocent look and Ranma and Akane nearly lost balance.

"My name is not Ryo-chan!" Ryoga appeared from no where annoyed and in rage. She giggled and swashed water to him. He transformed into a pig and she held him up, "Pii-chan!" He had narrowed eyes. She walked to the school happily. She lost her anger and looked like she forgotten about the arranged marriage.

It was Physical Education class and Akane and Sanma were playing baseball with the other girls while the boys were sitting on the ground resting after their exercise. "What are you doing here, Pii-chan?" Ranma looked at him with an irritated look. Ryoga hit him, "Non of your business!"

Sanma was trying to get the 'flying' ball, "I got it! I got it!" Her eyes widened when she tripped a stone. Ryoga and Ranma immediately stood up to help but eventually a redheaded young man appeared and caught her on her waist instead. Everyone had this 'woo'ed sound.

The young man caught the ball at the same time. Sanma could see his face clearly. He was very handsome up close. His hair was short red with the eyes of violet. He looked down at her, "Are you alright, future wife?"

"Future wife?" Everyone repeated with a shriek sound and Sanma quickly denied. She got away from Kenshin and screamed at everyone, "You all got it wrong!" She harrumphed and crossed her arms through her chest. She tsked and looked away, "Stop joking!"

"But I am not!" He corrected and walked over her, "You are my arranged fiancee! I have to follow my father's words." "Arranged fiancee or what?" She turned to him; "Do you like me?" He had a question look, "Yes, I do like you."

She had an irritating look and shook her hands vigorously; "I take that back! Do you 'love' me?" He smiled and this was very generous and he looked cute at the same time, "Yes, I do! I love you, Saotome Sanma!" Sanma immediately blushed and was speechless.

Ryoga fisted and walked away. Ranma stopped him, "Are you planning to get lost again? If you're gone over a week, Sanma will marry this man." He snapped.

"Kenshin, how can you love her when you haven't understand her nor know her yet?" Akane chipped in and Sanma snapped to agree. "Ye-ah!" "I know every girls information in this school, including you, Tendo Akane!" He pointed. No sweats since the Himura Clan have relation to the highest government, in addition, the richest Dojo.

"But still you don't know the real me!" Sanma harrumphed, actually there was a blush. All her life, other than Yamato, Kenshin was so honest. "To make short, you are a tomboy, strong, rebellious and hrm..." He started thinking, "Ah yes, the dollnapper!" Sanma sulked. Ever since she knew Ryoga, okay, slept with him, she never stole any dolls.

"Kenshin, hate to say this!" Ranma screamed, "But my sister had slept with Ryoga!" "WHATTTTTTT?" Everyone in the school screamed and Ryoga quickly kicked him on the head. Akane tilted her head aside with a disgust look, "Not a good thing to say, Ranma!"

"Is it true, Akane?" Her friends asked. Kenshin looked Ryoga, who started quarreling with Sanma. "It's all your fault!" Sanma pointed, "If you didn't went into the Kuno Residence, the sleeping thingy won't happen!" "Me you blame?" He smirked back, "If you weren't off guard battling that Kodachi, you won't lose!" Everyone shared the same huge sweat drop as they quarreled.

Kenshin had a smile, yes a smile and stopped their quarrel. He looked at Ryoga and pointed at him, "I challenge you to a duel, Hibiki Ryoga!" He looked serious and there was a wind blow.

"I accept your challenge, baby boy!" Ryoga pointed back and everyone crashed down. Kenshin boiled, "Who you calling a baby boy, no sense of direction man?" Ryoga blushed, "Shut up!"

Kenshin hehed and crossed his arms, "Who wins this game will get Sanma as his wife and will be his!" "I am not a thing you can make as a prize!" She whined back and they saw Kuno heading towards them. "Pig tail girl! I love you!" He screamed, "Tell me it's not true that you slept with the pig!" Before Sanma 'had' to kick this pervert guy, Ryoga did it for her.

"If you call it way, you're on!" He looked very serious and Sanma looked at his expression. She wanted a guy, who is serious to her, like Yamato was. She smiled and cheered, "Gambactte!"

Akane and Ranma shared the same sweat drop looking at 'their' sister. "Who are you siding anyway?" Nabiki asked from behind with narrowed eyes. "It doesn't matter!" She replied back innocently, "Either who wins won't get me!" She started out a sarcastic laugh and stopped when Nabiki started out a bet with the other students. "What do you think you are doing??"

"Seems like you like Sanma-san too, huh?" Kenshin pointed and he looked very serious ad very determined. Ryoga didn't flinch, "What do you care? You were arranged and Sanma only has a heart on Yamato."

"Yamato? Ah, yes!" He giggled, "Her dead-fiancee. I heard about him, he's very clever and strong." He looked at Ryoga again and there was another strong wind, "Just give up, Hibiki. I can cure Sanma-san's diseases. I am rich!" Ryoga laughed, "A spoiled rich brat and to think the reincarnation of the great Himura Kenshin is the same as his?"

"Shut up and start battling!" Kenshin was in rage and started the fight. Everyone was excited and impatient, especially when Kenshin vanished without a trace and suddenly appeared just in front of relaxed Ryoga. He avoided Kenshin's punches.

"He's getting good!" Sanma had a proud sound. "I hate to say this Ryoga, but I am siding you!" Ranma screamed, "Kick his ass!" Akane turned to him with a disgust look, "I thought you hate him and I thought Himura-san was your friend." He had narrowed eyes.

The battle was getting tense – both of them were very good. Sanma fisted, Ryoga looked fairly handsome in the battle and fisted, "Awesome..." Her heart started beating. She felt she needed Ryoga like that night. She blushed and felt red. She never felt this before since Ryoga was always besides and with her all the night. Now, she was worried about him and need him to comfort her again. If Kenshin wins, then she have to spend her 24 years with a man she doesn't well, in addition, doesn't love him. She fisted shutting her eyes tight. She stepped forward and everyone looked lost and clueless. "Ryoga, you can get do it! You can't be defeated!"

Everyone barely lost their balance, Nabiki as an exception. Ryoga stopped and looked Sanma at the end, "Sanma?" "You can get, I know it!" She screamed back and whispered, "Even though I know you don't want to comfort me like that night because that was just because of a medicine..."

Ryoga tensed down and a grin slashed on his face. Ranma raised an eyebrow and crashed down when Ryoga gave his sister a peace sign. "Don't worry, Sanma. I'll win!" Sanma smiled sweetly and felt that everyone was looking at her. She looked down and blushed.

"It is true that Sanma has a relation with Ryoga!" One of the boys whispered. "No wonder they had slept together!" One of the girls said and Sanma felt insecure. She started screaming with veins popping, "How many times I have to tell you that it was because of a medicine?!"

The battle ended nearly half of the day and half of them yawned. Kenshin and Ryoga were on ground puffing deeply, tired of their battle. They were in the same line. "You're good!" Kenshin pointed and had a sweet smile. He stood up, "If you're as good as me... then..." He looked at Ranma, "Saotome-kun would be much more better than me!"

Ryoga stood up, "Maybe! I will beat him some day!" Kenshin looked at him and smiled. Now, he looked like the Himura Kenshin, they know in the history. "I know you'll give Sanma happiness!" He turned away, "I have tons of fiancee actually!" There was a sound of crash everywhere.

"If so why do you have to battle with Ryoga?" Sanma barked to him angrily, "Do you have a brain?" He walked over to her; "I want to see that you love each other." They looked directly at each other and had a deep blush. She looked down; "Ryoga won't be interested in someone unfeminine like me..." They saw a fake smile, "He's only interested someone like Akane."

"and she is alike you..." Ranma muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Akane grabbed out a broom ready to hit him and he snapped back.

Kenshin smiled and started out a sarcastic giggle, "Why do you say that?" Sanma pointed Ryoga, "Because he said it so!" She had narrowed eyes and they gave each other a death glare. She harrumphed and walked away. Her stomach started to growl and she landed on her knees, "I am hungry..." They all shared the same sweat drop.

The father and son walked out the Tendos and said Goodbye. Sanma tsked, "I should have accepted his proposal. Then I would be rich and buying lots of dolls!" She sparkled and everyone had irritated eyes.

Genma and Tendo hit her back, "Should you be honest to yourself?" She kicked them at the same time, "Who says I'm not?" She growled and walked up the stairs. She stopped on the first floor thinking, "Why do I feel I miss him when he is not around?" She clenched her teeth; "A no sense of direction is not easy to be with!"

Suddenly she saw lights from the pond pace and looked down from the window. Meanwhile below, Ryoga asked the others about Sanma. They all pointed up and he looked up and saw her on the window. "Sanma!"

"What's the lights all about?" She pointed at the candles on the nearby ponds on the rocks. "How romantic!" Tendo's eyes filled with tears and looked at Ranma, "Ranma-kun, why can't you be like that?" He just kept quiet.

Ryoga fisted, he was extremely speechless and took a deep breath. He looked up at the window, "Sanma!" She had a question look and the others looked curious. "Sanma, I love you! I love you! I love you!" Everyone flinched and Sanma looked shocked.

Ryoga looked down with his cheeks red. "I know this is embarrassing but..." He looked up at her again, "I can't keep it to myself before someone get you away from me." "I like you even before the medicine!" He looked serious looking at the pond. He turned, "And I know you don't accept 'pigs' and further more, no sense of direction." He looked down, "That's the only thing I have to tell before I go!" Her red hair blocked her eyes.

"Goodbye..." He whispered, "My second love..." "Wait up!" Sanma jumped over. Ryoga turned and saw her jumping down from the first floor, "What? What are you doing?" "Ryoga, I love you too!" She screamed back and Ryoga caught her in slow motion. Everyone had dots after a scream.

Ryoga smelled her red hair and Sanma looked at his eyes. His eyes were warm. Her eyes were narrowed, yet pleased. She smiled and he had a question look. She kissed him as the others had another shriek from the dining room. He blushed. _'Ryoga, I love you too. Thank you so much...'_

To be continued

Chapter 22: Ranma's confession. Mum's visit. 

Review

A/u: Hows that? Quite romantic don't you think? drools I like it though, do you? Ok, I know you want Akane and Ranma. They will be in the next chapter a spoil and it will be short, sorry! Enjoy your day


	23. Chapter 22: Ranma's confession Mum's vis...

**Ranma 1/2**

Title: Ranma ½: Until You

By - Resha Yukira

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

First I like to thank

Liz

Sukilovesanime14

Chapter 22: Ranma's confession. Mum's visit. 

Nearly a month passed and Ranma and Akane kept having an eye on them, whose spending a lot of time together. They looked envious and when Soun and Genma asked about their relationship, they will have a deep blush.

Sanma looked at her reflection on the mirror. She bit her lips playing with her pigtail hair. She giggled and flinched when Nabiki was behind her. She looked lost and Nabiki called her, "We need to talk to you."

Sanma was in front of Soun, Genma, Kasumi and Nabiki with a question look. She had this 'what' expression. "We need your help!" Tendo had his eye filled with tears, begging Sanma on her legs. She had a huge sweat drop, "Ten.. tendo-san, what are you doing?" Genma had his eyes filled with tears. Sanma felt stupid.

"Our father and Saotome-san want you to make a plan," Kasumi pointed. Sanma looked at her, "Plan of what?" Sanma kicked her father to the pond and he moved up with a wooden sign, 'To encounter Ranma and Akane'.

"Yeah!" Nabiki added, "Both of them are not honest like you and Ryoga." She was ataken back, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Sanma-chan," Kasumi held on her shoulders, "How do you feel like you didn't accept Ryoga-kun's feeling?" She blinked, "Uh... disappointed...?"

"Yes but what else?" Nabiki pointed up. She started thinking, "Well... lovely... depressed... hrm... hurt?" She looked at them. Kasumi nodded, "Yes, we don't want Akane to suffer."

"That stupid son!" Genma fisted up after Soun poured hot water to him, "Why aren't he honest?" Soun nodded crying. "And?" Sanma had narrowed eyes, "You guys want me to make a tricky plan?" They nodded and she thought for a second, "In exchange?" She pointed with an evil look. She doesn't accept dolls anymore.

Ranma and Akane returned that afternoon after they brought some fast food. Akane opened her room door and to her surprise, she saw Nabiki combing Sanma's hair. Her hair was red curly long and it looked shinny.

"Your hair is silky, Sanma-chan," Nabiki pointed envious and she looked down blushing. "I don't think it's that silky," She denied and felt Akane's aura. She turned and Akane saw her flying red hair around. She looked much prettier and a girl-like. "Akane-san, welcome back!" She smiled at her. She smiled and nodded. She walked over to her, "What are you doing?"

"Sanma-chan wanted to be pretty towards Ryoga-kun," Kasumi was near to Akane's wardrobe choosing what dress Sanma fits with. She smiled and Akane had narrowed eyes, "Why my clothes?" They didn't reply. Akane sat down on her bed and looked at Sanma, "Why do you want to be pretty towards Ryoga-kun? You know that you are pretty enough for him." She tilted her aside, curious.

Sanma turned to her, "Well, kinda complicated to say. I am scared that girls he know will say that he is interested to a tomboy lady like me!" Akane had irritated eyes, "You love him deeply, don't you?" Sanma blushed again and shrieked away embarrassed.

"How about this?" Kasumi showed a Chinese purple cloak like Shampoo's. Akane havent wear that for such long time because it was too shaped to her body. Sanma snapped and boiled, "Whattt?"

Ranma was training with Genma near the pond seriously. Genma laughed, "You are weak after all!" He fisted and threw him towards the pond and he transformed into panda. Ranma jumped back in the dining room and pouted. He stopped when he saw Ryoga. He smirked, "Why hello there, Mr. Pii, looking for your dear WIFE?"

Ryoga blushed and threw him into the pond, "Shut up!" Ranma, in girl form, moved up to the surface of the water shaking her head, "What did you that for?" "Trying to compare that your sister is much prettier than you!" He pointed and stopped, "Speaking of her, where's she?"

"She's right here, Ryoga-kun," Kasumi was beside the stairs smiling wife and Ryoga turned. "Let go of me!" he heard Sanma's scream coming from the stairs, "This wasn't we talked about!" Akane was behind her smiling innocently, "You can keep that dress!" "I don't want to!" She whined louder and Nabiki kept holding her arms tight.

Ranma ran in to check and shrieked to her sister – sexy. Ryoga looked at her and boiled. "What... what are you looking at?" She blushed groaning with crossed arms, "I know Shampoo is much better in this!"

"Ryoga-kun, what do you think?" Nabiki pushed Sanma in front of her him and he looked directly at her. She blushed redder looking at his comfortable stare. He gulped blushing red and hit Ranma's nose in reflex. Her (his) nose started bleeding and he crashed down on the dining room. Everyone looked at her (him) on the dining table.

"Onii-chan, are you all right?" Sanma asked worried. "Ranma, I didn't mean to!" Ryoga was trying to apologize. He looked at them and saw Akane, "Ranma! Ranma! Get hold of your self! Ranma!" He stared at her for a whil and lost consciousness.

Ranma opened his eyes and saw the while ceiling. He turned and saw Akane looking worried. "Are you all right, Ranma?" She asked and helped him to move up. He held on his nose, "I think so... darn that Ryoga... if he was that flattered to see Sanma, he shouldn't hafta hit me!" He pouted.

"It can't be helped. They are in love!" Akane smiled and they snapped. They stared at each other for a while and blushed.

Ryoga and Sanma were having their date. They haven't been talking ever since they walked out. She looked up the sky, "The weather's today's great, isn't it?" He didn't replied and she had veins popping out. "What's wrong if I am wearing this?" She looked up at him; "We had slept together, didn't we?"

He stopped with a deep blush, "They don't count!" They quarreled but then snapped when they felt an evil aura. They saw Kuno heading towards them. They shared the same sweat drop.

"My pigtail girl!" His eyes filled with tears. Sanma flinched and hid behind Ryoga. "You looked beautiful today!" He screamed and he stopped a few centimeters from Ryoga. He gave Ryoga a death glare, "Out of the way you fend!" Ryoga had narrowed eyes, unconcerned. Kuno pointed his wooden stick to him but Ryoga didn't budge. "Why do you cease our love?"

"She never loved you!" Ryoga corrected angrily and Sanma nodded from behind. He harrumphed, "Who would be so honest to say they love me?" They crashed down and Ryoga had veins popping out. "See here, Kuno! Sanma is my fiancee and we love each other!" He screamed and Sanma looked at him.

"It's good to be in love," Akane pointed looking up the sky. "Ranma nodded, "Ye-ah..." She turned to him, "Have you ever been in love?" he looked down and blushed, "Why do you ask – all of a sudden?" She giggled, "Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo likes you, why don't you choose one of them?" Ranma looked at her, "See here!" Even though they are cute and all, they are not my type at all! I have someone in mind." "And?" Akane had a question look. He snapped and blushed.

"That is... that... well... I..." He shuttered and fisted, "What I was going to say is..." He looked at her cute face. "Yes?" She looked impatient. He gulped with a blushed and turned, "Basically I have someone in mind..." "Who is?" She asked from behind. "A sweet, gentle-hearted, caring girl and opposite to you!" He smirked sarcastically and he was kicked to the pond.

"You dare say that in my presence!" Kuno ran forward to hit Ryoga immediately punch him away. Sanma looked him thrown away innocently. She turned to look at Ryoga, who was puffing angrily. She smiled sweetly and neared him,"Since when I am your fiancee?" He blushed and shuttered, "Well... I..." Sanma blinked and put her arms around his neck. She moved up and kissed him. He had a blush.

They stopped kissing when there was a mid-age lady behind them "Excuse me? IF you do want to kiss, please not in public. It's not good and it's rude..." She smiled and Ryoga looked at her while Sanma turned. She saw the lady walked away. She had short dark brown hair with dark blue kimono. She thought for a second and reminded her mother, "Okaa-chan..."

Ranma jumped out the water, "When I was trying to say I like a girl like you, you kicked me to the pond! You're mean!" Akane blushed looking at her (him). "Eh?" She (he) snapped and denied shaking her hands defensively, "I was not talking about that!" "Ranma..." Akane looked romantic, "Honestly, do you like me?"

Nabiki was around an threw a kettle of hot water to Ranma, "Ranma!" Akane looked up and saw him in guy form. "Okay, fine! I like you so what?" He crossed his arms across his chest. The family were on the door applauding happily. The fathers had their eyes filled with tears, "How long we have been waiting for this?" The two couple blushed.

Meanwhile, back on the road. "Ryoga," Sanma called. "Mm?" He replied. She kicked a pebble, "What should you do if you left your mother all alone?" She thought for a second, they were holding hands. "Gee..." He laughed, "I don't know! I haven't seen both of my parents for years now!" She had narrowed eyes, "So 'the no sense of direction' comes from the family?" He laughed again. She pouted, "Will my children be like him too?"

Ranma and Akane were standing side by side blushing as their family was applauding. "Wait until your mother knows about this!" Genma hit Soun's back. Soun laughed, "Yes! You better tell her as soon as possible!"

"We;re back!" Sanma called from the front door and they looked at them, "What's the 'happy' looks?" "Ranma had confessed his love towards Akane," Kasumi pointed, "Welcome back, Ryoga-kun, Sanma-chan." "Eeeh?" Ryoga and Sanma pointed in chibi while Ranma was trying to deny while Akane was looking down blushing.

Sanma hit her brother's back, "As a sister, I am glad for you!" "Glad of what?" Ranma looked at her sister with narrowed eyes, irritated. "Why don't you marry the same day as us?" Ryoga pointed and Sanma looked at him. "Don't you think it's too early to get marry?" She pay back. "Nothing to early for marriages!" Tendo and Genma pointed laughing together.

"Gomen Kudasai!" They all snapped and Kasumi walked to the front door to greet the visitor. "Hai, coming!" She screamed and she walked in with a mid-aged lady with dark blue kimono. To add more, she was holding a katana. Genma immediately jumped into the pond.

"Is Saotome Sanma home?" She asked and Kasumi pointed Sanma. "Okaa-chan?"S he pointed. "Sanma?" The woman tilted her head aside and looked at her, "Sanma!" She hugged Sanma. She had a question look and had narrowed eyes, "Okaa-chan!" She hugged back. "Okaa-chan?" Ranma pointed and looked at the panda in the pond, bathing with irritated eyes.

"I haven't seen you in a woman's clothes after Yamato-kun's death,"S he had her eyes filled with tears and she looked at Sanma again. She looked at Ryoga and gasped, "You're the kissing couple I saw previously." Ryoga bowed, "I am Hibiki Ryoga. I am here to marry your daughter and protect her forever. I am one of the strongest martial artist in the world!" "You're describing too much," Sanma scolded him with irritated eyes but she wasn't the only one. The mother looked at him and stared at him for a while, "You look like Yamato-kun."

"My name is Saotome Nadoka," She was sitting on the floor bowing as the Japanese traditional. "I am here to see my twins and husband. Speaking of him, where's Genma?" everyone looked at the panda behind her. She had a question look.

"Okaa-chan, I think you should know something," Sanma poured hot water to her father, "Otoo-chan can change into a panda." Genma sweat drops behind and Nadoka 'accidentally' hit him with teh katana. Everyone shared the same sweat drop. She apologized. She snapped, "Sanma, how does Ranma looks like?" Sanma put her arms around Ranma's neck from behind, "This Ranma, Okaa-chan! Onii-chan!"

Nadoka looked up at Ranma and walked towards him. She raised her arms and held on his face. "Ranma's eyes were trembling. All this years, he never met his mother. Nadoka suddenly cried and hugged Ranma, "Ranma! My baby boy! At last I could hold you..." She was crying hugging him and Ranma was resisting to hug her back.

"Ranma, she's your mother you wanted to met," Akane looked at him, "I am glad for you." She smiled sweetly. Her sweet smoothly word made him hug her mother. Genma sat there alone.

Sanma was beside Ryoga, who was holding her. She had a tears and held on Ryoga's arm. She dug her face on his arm and he carelessly pat her back. "I have always dreamed to see my mother hugging onii-chan..." She cried more.

To be continued

Chap 23: Double date? No! Triple Date!

Review

A/u: I am sorry for the late update. I have been busy for the last few weeks. I hope I could finish next chap before next week. Anyways, thannk you and review please.


	24. Chapter 23: Double date? NO! Triple Date...

**Ranma 1/2**

Title: Ranma ½: Until You

By - Resha Yukira

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

Firstly I like to thank:

Sukilovesanime14

crazyhanyoued

Liz

Mich-chan

Chapter 23: Double date? No! Triple date!

The sun was shining that early morning. Everyone heard Kasumi humming from the kitchen and the moving chess that Soun and Genma were playing. Nabiki was brushing her teeth, Akane was wearing her school uniform in her room, Ranma was training near the pond with Ryoga. Sanma? She was still sleeping comfortably in her room, drooling. Was her mother's visit a dream?

A woman entered in her room and had a grin. "Sanma, wake up!" She screamed with a microphone that everyone snapped. Sanma's hair was untidy with her narrowed, annoyed eyes. She looked at the woman - she couldn't see her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked again and saw her mother smiling holding the microphone. "Okaa-chan!!" She jumped of the bed and hugged the mother.

"Eh? Mrs. Saotome spend the night here?" Nabiki had a loaf of bread on her right arm and took a bite. She chewed and gulped, "With Ranma?" Kasumi nodded, "Yes. They looked like mother and son!"

"Ranma!" Ranma turned to his father with a question look. "Don't ever tell your mother that you can change into a girl!" He pushed his specs up. Ranma had narrowed eyes and pointed, "Why? Because you're afraid of her to know!" "It's not that!" He corrected angrily.

"Good morning all!" They turned to the door and saw Sanma and Nadoka standing and smiling sweetly. Sanma caught a glimpse of Ryoga and jumped onto him, "Ryoga, morning!!" They crashed down. She hugged him as if she was a kid. Ranma and Genma shared the same sweat drop. "Why did you wake up so early?" She wailed and Ryoga patted her back. "I have to train with Ranma." He replied.

They ate their breakfast and Nadoka was sitting in the between the twins. Everyone looked at them and snapped. "Mm?" They had their chopsticks on their mouths and Genma had irritated eyes. "They looked alike!" Nabiki pointed. Kasumi giggled and nodded, "Yes! They are!"

"Gomen Kudasai!" There was a young man from the door and Kasumi answered it. "Tofu sensei?" Everyone crashed down. Tofu entered in and looked at them seriously, "Good morning all!" "Good morning, sensei!" They all replied, without strength. "I have something to tell you, Sanma!" He looked at Sanma. "Hai?"

Tofu had his seat and pulled out an old book from his clothes. Everyone looked at it. "Is that the book of my unknown diseases?" Sanma pointed. He laughed and held on the back of his head, "No! This is the book that Kasumi-san wanted me to bring!" Everyone crashed down.

"Sanma-chan's unknown diseases? Is there a cure?" Nadoka looked at the daughter. Sanma looked at her mother, "Okaa-chan, actually and honestly, I am half-cured!" "You are?" She looked excited and the katana was hurled towards Genma. Luckily he avoided. "How is that so?" She asked again. "I thank Kodachi for that, though!" Sanma rested her elbows on the dining table.

"Wait a second?" Nadoka snapped, "All doctors said that the cure is yet to be known. So there's a cure?" "Actually Mrs. Saotome," Tofu pushed his specs up, "The cure is yet to be unknown." She had a question look. "The possible cure for now is the water of the Jusenkyo." Everyone looked impatient. "Jusenkyo?"

"The water there is different from the water we know! There are many types of cursed water and all of them are the cure for Sanma-chan's unknown disease!" He explained and pointe

d Ryoga, "Since Ryoga had gone there and could change into a pig, he still has the cursed water in him so he can cure Sanma by sexual transmission!" "Sexual Transmission??" Nadoka repeated and shocked. She looked both of them. She pointed at her daughter, "You slept with him!?" They had irritated eyes.

"Oka-chan, do you want me cured or not?" Sanma pointed, "You see if he didn't, I would be dead by now!" "Yeah!" Ranma agreed, "She nearly died that time!" He looked at Ryoga with irritated eyes. "Shut up!" Ryoga shouted at him as he was ataken back..

"Oh I see!" Nadoka smiled and pulled out 6 tickets. Everyone looked at it. "What's that?" Everyone pointed. "These are the tickets I won in my shopping yesterday! I was lucky and couldn't wait to give it Sanma!" She grinned widely. Sanma crashed down, "Why give to me?"

"Because these tickets can be exchanged into money and you can buy the dolls you always wanted!" Nadoka tilted her aside. "I don't really care of buying dolls..." She pouted in chibi. "If not then!" She looked at Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Sanma, "You can use these tickets for your dates!" They crashed down.

Ranma and Akane were walking side by side, heading to 'no idea' with the ticket. Ryoga and Sanma were holding hands. Ranma and Akane looked at this and had a blush. Sanma was irritated, "Mou, onii-chan, hold her hand like this!" She raised up her hand, that was holding Ryoga's.

"Teme! What do you think I am?" Ranma screamed at her, "I am not a pervert!" "This is not about pervert, Ranma. It's about you don't want to let go of your love!" Ryoga explained and controlled handsome while carelessly scalped his hair, "Like me, holding Sanma-chan, night and day!"

"Not before you marry her!" Ranma hit his head and he crashed down. Sanma neared Akane, "nee... Akane-san, why don't you 'move'?" "Move?" She repeated. "I know you love onii-chan too, why can't you be honest?" Sanma walked around her as Ranma and Ryoga were fighting.

"I want to be honest but..." She blushed. Sanma jumped and held Ryoga's right arm. She pulled him away and waved at them, "Bye bye! See you later!" She winked and vanished. Ranma and Akane had sweat drop and snapped. They blushed.

"What's the matter with you?" Ryoga pondered and hit his right hand, "You want us to be alone!" HE pushed her to the wall and tried to kiss her. Sanma hit his nose, "It's not that." "Eh?" He had a question look. "I want my brother and Akane-san to go together and 'alone'," She pointed and looked at the two tickets, "Who am I going to give this two tickets?"

Meanwhile, at Tofu sensei's clinic, Kasumi was helping him with his patients and at last, the day ended and they wanted to spend time together. Tofu was not as crazy as before, but sometimes will lose control.

"Gomen Kudasai!" Sanma entered in and saw them nearly kiss. She jumped back and Ryoga was lost. He stepped in as they were invited.

"What's the matter, Sanma-chan?" Tofu asked and she handed out two movie tickets. "Isn't that Mrs. Saotome gave you this morning?" Kasumi pointed. She nodded, "But I don't have someone in mind to give to. Beside, the movie will be tonight! So I hope onii-chan and Tofu sensei can come along!" She had a wide smile.

"Isn't with Ryoga enough?" Tofu pointed. "Well, I am afraid he will do something beyond!" She looked at him with narrowed eyes. He was ataken back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh ok!" Tofu gave up and looked at Kasumi with different look, "Kasumi-san, would you mind going with me?" Kasumi smiled, "Sure why not!" Tofu collided to the wall. Ryoga and Sanma had irritated eyes, "He's not really 'cured', is he?"

They were waiting in front of the cinema and Ryoga and Sanma were waiting impatiently. "Should it be us alone?" Ryoga pouted. "Did you say something?" She scolded from behind with crossed arms. "Aa! There's Tofu sensei!" Ryoga threw the case pointing him. Sanma grumbled from behind.

"ara, Sanma-chan, Ryoga-kun, really sorry to make you wait," Kasumi smiled. Tofu laughed blushingly. "Onii-chan wa? Where's he?" Sanma looked around. "Scared maybe," Ryoga replied and everyone saw Ranma above his head. Ryoga had veins popping out and throw Ranma on the ground, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was greeting my future 'brother-in-law' from 'above'," Ranma replied on the ground and stood up. Akane waved from behind. "I won't give up just like that!" He replied with a blush. Ryoga wanted to have their battle but Sanma grabbed him on the, "You'll fight later..." Kasumi followed from behind holding Tofu's arm. Ranma and Akane blushed.

"I don't mind..." Ranma replied shyly and Akane smiled holding his arm. They walked in the cinema. Sanma peeked her brother and Akane and Ryoga seemed to be annoyed. "And I thought it was my day..." He pouted. Sanma held on his hands, "You don't have to be sulky, Ryoga. I love you as more as I love my brother..." He looked at her and she was smiling sweetly.

Ranma and Akane were blushing on the other part. "Nee..." Akane whispered, "I am sorry to be such disturbance..." "What..." Ranma grabbed another pop corn, "Are you talking about?" He was crunching while everyone looked annoyed. He was noisy. She had a sweat drop. "I don't mind anyway..." His mouth was full. "Ranma!" Akane scolded and stood up after a harrumph, "I am going home.

"wait..." Ranma grabbed her wrist from behind as he was looking away, "I am sorry... I'll be more serious..." Akane looked at him and smiled. "Okay..." She sat down and they were quiet. He started blushing again and Akane smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder that he blushed redder.

Sanma stretched herself out after the cinema ended. "That feel so good..." Ryoga was following her from behind and laughed, "You bet!" Kasumi giggled, "That was a good movie, was it?" Tofu nodded.

"It was o-kay..." Ranma looked away blushing. Akane smiled. "Yosh!" Sanma fisted that everyone snapped. She pointed forward, "Let's go the tunnel of love!" They all snapped and Ranma grabbed Sanma under her shoulders, "I'll kill you if you are trying encounter us..." Kasumi and Akane sweat dropped. "I can do it myself!" Everyone snapped and he blushed.

Sanma giggled innocently from the corner. "Wei..." Ryoga called from behind with irritated eyes. Akane smiled and held on Ranma's hand, "Shall we go together alone now?" Ranma blushed but her sweet smile stopped him from blushing. He smiled, "Sure..." They walked away holding hands.

"Ah... I am supposed to be shopping for dinner..." Kasumi gasped. "Let me help you, Kasumi-san!" Tofu suggested and they went away waving. "Ryoga-kun, make sure you are home before 11," Kasumi said. Sanma and Ryoga shared the same sweat drop. "I am not Cinderella!" She whined.

They were left out and they felt the breeze. "It's getting cold, isn't it?" Ryoga pointed with dots and Sanma smiled. She held on his arm. "Hrm?" He had a question look. "Like you said previously, you want us together alone, right? This is the time..." She pointed and his eyes widened. "Really?"

"But..." She stopped him, "Onii-chan told me to warn you to do it gently... what ever that means..." Ryoga sweat dropped. Ranma reminded him when he hugged Akane tight.

Ryoga and Sanma stepped home when they had their time. "We're back!" They said from the front door and Mrs. Saotome ran over to them, "Sanma-chan! Welcome back! Ryoga-kun, Welcome back!" They smiled.

"Ryoga-kun, I need to tell you something..." She called him from behind and he turned. "What is it, Mrs. Saotome?" He pondered. "Do you mind visiting Yamato's grave tomorrow?" She asked. "Eh?" He had a question look.

"Since you have replace him in Sanma's heart, you need to visit him... for some reason, that's their traditional if their fiancee or lover are replaced when they died..." She explained and Sanma was fighting with her father, in panda form outside near the pond. "If you really love her," She looked at Ryoga, "Talk to Yamato's soul..." He looked serious.

To be continued

Chapter 24: Yamato's memorable grave

Review

A/u: I am so so sorry for the long update. I've been busy with my auntie's wedding... not blaming her though, we had been waiting for her wedding actually... Anyway... enjoy. I would also want to ask again, should I have a sequel?


	25. Chapter 24: Yamato's memorable Grave

**Ranma**

Title: Ranma ½: Until You

By - Resha Yukira

Disclaimer: Don't own this anime **sweat drop** so don't sue me.

Firstly I like to thank:

Sukilovesanime14

crazyhanyoued

Liz: Sorry for the late update! I was not allowed to go to net for weeks now or is it days? Anyway thank you for waiting.

Chapter 24: Yamato's memorable grave

_"Would you mind visiting Yamato's grave?" Mrs. Saotome asked politely, "It's their family tradition if their place is replaced by another love!"_

Ryoga looked up the sky thinking, "Sanma's first love's grave..." He fisted up, "If that shows me I am a man, yes!!" He turned and saw Sanma. "What are you doing here, Ryoga?" She asked curiously. He held the back of his head, "Oh nothing..." 

Sanma jumped on the roof and walked over to him. They sat together and watched the pretty stars. They were cuddling to each other though. "Nee... Ryoga..." "Hrm..." HE replied. "I realized that after Yamato died I never thought of getting to know someone else but until you, you made my dreams came true..." She cuddled to him closer, "You are my cure and my love..."

Ryoga smiled and held her closer, "Same here. All the girls I meet wasn't interested in me at all... until I met you..." He had a sweat drop, "Even though our first meeting was kinda embarrassing." She started laughing.

It was early in the morning and Ryoga was on the front door looking serious. The morning midst was thick and he walked off. He was holding a map though.

Sanma woke up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched herself and walked out, "Ryoga?" She looked at the living room, pond, toilet and even on the roof, "Where did he go?" She then snapped, "This is not good!!" She whined and everyone looked at him. "Once he step out from this house, it will take him forever to come back!!" She started panicking, running back and forth, "What should I do?"

"Should you calm down first..." Ranma's eyes were narrowed looking at her running, "That stupid pig will come back sooner or later. If not, he wouldn't love you deeply."

"But! But!" She whined. "Don't tell me you already missed him," Nibiki leaned her chin on the railing stairs. Sanma started sobbing and started crying loud. Everyone had sweat drops.

Ryoga stood in front of a shrine that had stairs that reached to a mountain. It was late in the afternoon. He started cursing, "I passed here a thousand times all ready. Where the hell is the grave?!" He snapped when he saw the banner above him written 'Ishida Grave'. He looked embarrassed as everyone was looking at him. HE started laughing and walked by the stairs, realizing that he was half stupid.

Sanma laid her chin on the park desk playing with her fingers. "Ranma, what's with her?" Daisuke pointed and his friend agreed. Ranma sat on the trailing, "Someone is lovesick..." He had irritated eyes. "Ranma!" Akane scolded him and Sanma started groaning. Daisuke and his friend neared her to listen. They snapped with a blush. They moved backward. Ranma and Akane had a question look.

The boys looked at each other, "I am envious of Ryoga..." "Me too..." The other replied and they started crying under the tree. Ranma and Akane shared the same sweat drop. They looked at Sanma, who had another deep sigh. People are in love are very easy to show.

Ryoga walked passed by the graves looking around. He was looking for something. "Ishida Yamato... Ishida Yamato..." He said and felt an aura. He jumped away dodging attacks from a group of masked men. "What the-?"

"You must be Hibiki Ryoga," One of them said and he looked surprised. "We have been waiting for your arrival," The other said and Ryoga felt suspicious. "Wait a second," Ryoga screamed to them, "Who are you?"

They stopped and looked at them, "We came from the Ishida family. We protect this grave from outsider." Ryoga had a vein popping out from behind. He was ataken back. "Yamato-san's grave is here..." They showed the cleanest grave when it was the latest grave placed. Ryoga looked at the grave and saw the fresh red rose on it. He was looking at Sanma instead.

The masked men looked at them. "You have a week to train," They said together. "Train?" He questioned looking at them and they nodded. "At the end of this week, you will battle fairly with Ishida Yamato-san at your place," The tallest explained, "If you defeat him, you replace him."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He crossed his arms, "Are you telling me this you called as Ishida Yamato-san is scared of me?" The masked men kept quiet and the evening wind passed by. It was cold and the sky became dark. The rose petal was blown away and Ryoga saw while circular clouds on Yamato's grave. It was not clear but it was a figure. "Yamato?" Ryoga stepped back shocked and saw the figure looking at him. Ryoga immediately dodged his attack.

"What the?" Ryoga thought and landed, "This ghost is not an ordinary ghost." The style position was like Kuno and it was holding a wood, not clear whether it's wood, sword or a bamboo, Ryoga couldn't tell. Ryoga dodged his attacks, _"This guy is much expert than that Kuno."_

The figure ghost stopped when the masked men bowed him from behind. Ryoga turned, "What are you doing?" "We are respecting Yamato-san's soul." "Soul?" He repeated and they nodded. The ghost and the masked men vanished, "We will come to you at the end of this week... Hibiki... Ryoga..." 

Sanma turned around and around on her bed. She couldn't have her eyes shut down. She raised up her body and jumped off the bed walking down her room. She entered the living room and opened the door. She looked at the pond and then looked up the sky, "Ryoga... where are you...?" She started fisting with veins popping out, "When you're back here, you will regret for leaving without me!!"

Ryoga stood in front of the Tendo residence dirty and tired. He fell down to his knees with a sigh, "At last I made it..." "Ara..." He heard a nice tune, "Ryoga-kun, that's unusual of you to come back in about 3 days." He sweat dropped, "If I don't, Sanma will have my head." Kasumi smiled, "She'd forget about that especially when she is happy to see you again. Oh she's in school." Ryoga hrmed and walked in, "I won't talk to her for awhile." Kasumi had a question look.

"We are back," Ranma, Akane and Sanma said from the front door. They walked towards the living room and saw Ryoga training on the garden. "Ryoga!?" They all were shocked. Ryoga heard them and turned, "Welcome back." He then continued his training. Everyone had a question look. There was no expression on his face.

They were eating together and still Ryoga looked serious. "Thank you for the food. I am stuffed," He stood up and walked out. Sanma looked at his move and placed her bowl on the table. "I am stuffed too!" She stood up and walked out, "Ryoga, where were you?" He didn't stop. "Ryoga, are you listening? Where were you and why are you ignoring me?" She ran to stop him.

He looked at her deadly and she felt scared of him for the first time. "What I do, where I go, aren't your business to know," the words were piercing through her heart. She was shocked and he walked away. Ranma saw this and stomped from behind, "You dare say that to my sister?" He grabbed Ryoga's shoulder forcefully from behind.

Out of a the blue, Ryoga threw him away, "I have to time to fight you!" He appeared from the corner. Ranma had a question look, "He never was this serious..." Sanma looked at him from a distant.

The whole week, the place was mostly quiet. Ryoga and Sanma didn't talk for days now and everyone was worried about it. Ryoga stood up on the last week seriously, "I want everyone of you to stay inside your rooms. I have something to deal with tonight." "With whom?" Ranma asked curiously but he ignored him. Ranma tsked, "Why is he so mysterious?"

Sanma held her pillow tight on the attic. She was worried and when it reached 12 midnight, there was a sound of fighting. "Ryoga?" She questioned and wanted to help but she remembered what Ryoga told them all.

Ryoga battled with the masked men all the way. They were all good and Ryoga seemed to only dodge every attack. _"This is not good... their speed are higher than mine," _He went down and punched their stomachs but it wasn't effective.

"Yo Ryoga," Everyone turned and saw Ranma standing on the roof with crossed arm. "Ranma?" Ryoga questioned and had a serious look, "Leave me alone and let me deal them." Ranma hehed, "My mother told me everything. You actually need to battle the soul of Yamato right?" Ryoga snapped. "Let me deal these children while you deal with the soul," He suggested pointing himself, "Just take this as my favor for you to be my brother-in-law." They kept quiet and the night cold breeze passed by. They started to cough. It sounded disgusting...

Ryoga thought for a second, "Yes, I am supposed to deal with Yamato." He nodded looking at him, "Fine I agree." Ranma smiled and they went passed each other with a wicked grin. Ryoga headed towards the soul figure on the Dojo roof. They started battling.

Soun and Genma were drinking their hot drink on the living room looking up the sky. They were even listening to the sound of the fighters above the roofs. Mrs. Saotome looked outside the window in the guestroom, praying for her son and Ryoga. Akane was on her desk looking down worried. The sisters were on bed couldn't sleep. Sanma was leaning on the wall looking worried.

"What is he battling with? Why is he so serious about it?" She thought alone and looked down, "Is it related to something much more important?" Suddenly Yamato's frame on the table fell down the floor and Sanma looked at it. The glass was broken and she looked surprise, "Bad... omen... Who is Ryoga's battling with?"

Meanwhile, Yamato's soul and Ryoga entered in the window on the first floor and there was a glass crash sound. Ryoga was puffing and sweating while the figure just looked cool. "I did not know you were strong," Ryoga said quietly, "No wonder you knew that we went to the past on that time." The soul ignored him and headed towards him. Ryoga had a scream.

Being worried, Sanma immediately jumped down from her room (attic) and looked at Ryoga, "Ryoga, are you all right?" "Sanma?" He was shocked and Sanma looked mad. She turned to the opponent seriously. All of a sudden, the soul started to relax itself as Sanma put on a position to fight him.

The soul suddenly became clear. The light brown hair was clear. The shinny eyes were clearly showed with love. He was wearing a green jacket, school uniform type with black trousers. Sanma eyes went wide and had them trembled, "Yamato..."

Yamato held on his wooden stick up high as Sanma was still looking at him. "Yamato!" There were tears streaming down her cheeks and she was trying to run over to him. "Sanma, no!" Ryoga immediately grabbed her shoulder from behind, "That's not Yamato!"

"It's Yamato!! He's Yamato! I can tell!" She screamed crying and everyone ran to the first floor corridor. "Ryoga, let go of me! This guy is Yamato! He's still alive," She screamed with tears bursting from her eyes.

"This isn't a good sign..." One of the masked men pointed with sweats and Ranma looked at him. "What do you mean?" "The soul aren't suppose to met the love one... it will make the soul more rebellious... and it won't care who or what he attack..." The other explained. Yamato headed towards Sanma to attack.

The sisters screamed, "Sanma-chan!!" Sanma looked scared and shut her eyes. A moment later, Ryoga were in front of her protecting. "Ryoga..." She whispered from behind. "Ishida Yamato, are you here to attack her?" Ryoga yelled to him, "You nearly tried to kill Sanma!" The soul snapped and Ryoga fisted. "And I will not forgive you for that..." His eyes were blocked and punched his stomach again and again, "Chest nuts Roasting on an open fire!"

Everyone was excited but Ranma's expression changed. "Hey that's my technique you cheater!!" He screamed angrily.

The sun rose up that morning and it was pretty. Ryoga was puffing while Yamato was still standing unmoving. Sanma was behind still worried. Yamato released his wooden stick that it vanished when it reached on the floor. Everyone saw a grin on his face and he looked up. "I haven't battled with someone as tuff as you, Hibiki Ryoga," He was smiling for some reason, "You woke up me up from that dream. Trying to kill my love..."

"Yamato..." Sanma whispered and he looked at her. He smiled, "Sanma, I am sorry... but what happen just now are not allowed to happen..." Sanma stared at his smile. The warm smile that she hasn't seen for a while. She started crying again, "What do you mean? Don't you want to see me again?" She was smiling too though.

"Of course I want to see you... I love you the way Ryoga love you..." He replied and walked towards her. He held on her shoulders, "I told you no matter where I am or where you are, I will always love you." She bit her lips looking down. He smiled again and looked at Ryoga, "Thank you Hibiki Ryoga. It's unlucky for me to not to know you before I died..." He held on his shoulder now, "From now on, I leave the most precious to me to you. You can replace me." He smiled and was going to fade away.

"Wait..." Sanma grabbed his wrist and he looked at her. "What is it, Sanma-chan?" Her look was warm. She looked up him with tears, "Can you hold me like you always for the last time?" The tears then stopped but it was dripping down to the floor. He nodded and hugged her. _"Ishida Yamato... I will not forget about you... you were my first friend... and love..." _He then faded and she could feel his warmth. "Yamato..."

The masked men opened their masked, "Glad that ends." The 4 men looked young, about their teens and everyone looked surprised. Ranma snapped, "I was battling a group of children?" He sweats dropped. Akane laughed. 

Sanma looked at the 4 men who ran over to them. "Sanma onee-chan, you don't need this man. You got us!" They said together. Sanma wiped off the tears, "Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun, Tai-kun, Iori-kun, I need this man." Ryoga snapped, he was on the window.

Sanma turned with irritated eyes, "Where are you going?" He sweats dropped. "I know I am violent, unfeminine and ugly! She fisted, "Doesn't mean you can escape from me!" The boys had sweat drops behind and dots, "He didn't call you any of those..." Sanma started screaming to him and he had sweat drops all over.

The boys looked at each other, "It looked like that pig-headed is alike Yamato-san too." They all nodded. "Children," Kasumi smiled at them, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" They nodded.

Review

A/u: I am so so sorry for the long update. I've been busy with my auntie's wedding... not blaming her though, we had been waiting for her wedding actually... Anyway... enjoy. I would also want to ask again, should I have a sequel?


	26. Chapter 15: End

**Ranma ½ **

**(c)** Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½. The respectful Rumiko Takashi does. ****

Note: I saw lots of request for a sequel and I have decided to make one. But maybe this October or the next month, I can't make a promise. However I may promise it will come between on my birthday, this 24 october. I am sorry for my late update for this last chapter. 'He pig on your doorstep' was deleted because of some one abuse it. Not really sure why because I had posted 4 of the chapters. Eventually I'm going to rewrite it again with a different title because the 'you' adventure in is not allowed. So watch close for the coming of 'The Pig on my doorstep'

I like to thank:

**Sukilovesanime14  
Serenity Rain  
Liz  
Volmedo826**

**Chapter 25: Double Engagement**

Ranma and his father were training in the garden that early morning, seriously. Kasumi was doing breakfast as usual while Nabiki was brushing her teeth in the bathroom with narrowed eyes. Akane was training in the dojo with sweats.

Sanma was still sleeping in the attic. She was drooling. She was dreaming about Yamato, her sweet pervious lover. "Yamato…" She giggled whispering and a figure appeared in the dark. He looked scary. He lifted up a bucket of cold water with a wide smile. His eyes were filled with flame and jealousy. He splashed the water towards her face that she yelled out loud, "That's Cold!"

"You're mean!" Sanma whined to Ryoga from behind on the corridor heading towards the living room, "Why do you have to splash me with cold water early in the morning?" He plugged in his ears with narrowed eyes and sat down on the floor, "Morning." He looked at everyone.

Sanma grumbled with veins popping out and grabbed his collar, "Why aren't you paying attention to me?" She was enraged and the others wondered why. Ryoga looked at her with no expression and said out loud, "You look cute when you are mad…"

It was silence a moment later and she started boiling through her neck to her head. "Wuaa!" She shrieked and didn't aware that she threw Ryoga outside towards the pond. Everyone looked at him being thrown towards the pond and blinked with dotted. She cupped her cheeks blushing red.

She snapped and turned when she heard the sound of a small pig. Ranma started laughing out loud that Pi-chan ran to him and splashed water to him. He transformed into a girl with narrowed eyes. Everyone had dots. Ranma, in girl form and Ryoga, in pig form, started fighting.

"Ehem…" Soun coughed and everyone looked at him. "What's the matter, father?" kasumi cleaned the table. "I would like to make an announcement after Saotome and I made an agreement," He declared seriously with Saotome beside him, with a wood written, 'Very important.'

"We have decided to make a double engagement for Akane and Sanma," Soun said seriously. "Pa! Pa!" Saotome replied with a wood, 'That's right'. Everyone shrieked. "Aren't this too early?" Ranma immediately protest.

"Nothing's too early for engagement, Ranma," Nabiki chewed and pointed Sanma, "Even sleeping together isn't early. It's the 20th century already." Sanma had irritated eyes looked at her; "If you are into the 'century', why don't you get engaged?"

Nabiki played with her chopsticks, waving it around, "I am only interested with rich guys." Sanma looked away, "Then try flirting Kuno sempai." "Not my way…" She replied and Sanma slammed the table. "Just say that you don't want too." She walked out the living room.

"Come back safely," Kasumi said gently. "Sanma has a high temper," Nabiki pointed. "Where does 'that' come from?" ranma, girl form, looked at Saotome with narrowed eyes that the panda played with a ball. "Pa! Pa!" The wood: I am a Panda!

Sanma was standing on the school porch with her legs wide and her arms on her hip. "You look in a mood," Daisuke pointed from behind, "Sanma-chan." She turned and looked the boys. She had a wide smile. She ran over to them and held their arms. "Sanma-chan?" They looked lost. "So, which one of you are going to go out with me tonight?" There were silence and the morning breeze pass by.

"And to think she is going to be engaged..." Nabiki said out loud. "Sanma!" Both Ranma and Akane screamed from behind that she sank. "What?" She replied with a pouted look.

"You're mean, Ranma!" The boys looked at him with a scary look and ran in the school lifting Sanma with them. Ranma and Akane had dots as they ditched them. They looked at each other and then looked at Ryoga, who was standing behind. "Apologize to her!" They screamed pointing towards the school building. He sweats drops.

Sanma was sitting under the cherry blossom tree with Daisuke and his friend. (I don't remember his name). She sighed minute to another and the boys started to be annoyed. They moved a distant and whispered, "To think we have a date with Sanma-chan..."

"I think Ryoga might made her mad..." Daisuke replied and Sanma sighed again. They shared the same sweat drop. "DARN IT!!" Sanma screamed messing her hair, "Who am I to say to complain what he does? I hate that pig-headed Ryoga!" She snapped with a blush remembering about her father said about engagement. She held on her chest blushing, "I don't really mind though..." She smiled and Daisuke and his friend shared the same sweat drop.

Sanma's heart started beating quickly and she wondered why. She felt the urge to hold someone, hold Ryoga. The medicine in her and Ryoga will never disappear inside them because it has eventually fused with their bloods so they connected. She blushed redder when 'that' night appear in her mind.

Daisuke called her and she looked at him, "Are you all right?" "Uh..." Her body started to shiver cold, she wanted someone's warmth, Ryoga's warmth. How strange things are so close was actually far away? Ryoga was behind a tree trying to get a good time to talk and apologize to her. He had narrowed eyes. He was so stupid to act like a fool this morning.

"Ryoga..." Sanma whispered quietly and the boys looked lost. She walked away heading towards the school building. Ryoga had dots from behind, "What's going on?"

Sanma ran like a wind on the corridor heading towards her classroom. She hold a halt with dusts behind her that everyone was coughing. She entered in the classroom and saw Ranma and Akane looking at her, "Where's Ryoga?" Half of the class crashed down with a sweat drop.

Ranma had a vein, "You don't have to scream..." Akane had vertical lines on her face. Sanma headed towards her brother and choked him back and forth, "Where's Ryoga? Have you seen him?" Ranma had crosses eyes and Akane tried to calm her down. "I thought you are mad at him," She reminded and Sanma released Ranma, that he crashed down the floor with crosses eyes and counting birds.

"Oh I was..." She replied, somehow the shivering and urging feeling vanished. She walked out the door quietly leaving everyone. They had dots. Akane helped Ranma, "What's with her?"

Sanma fisted in the school garden, "I won't go to him unless he apologize!" She laughed out loud. She stood under the cherry blossom tree waiting for someone and the cold wind blew at her. She sneezed a second later and hugged herself, "Why is it cold in this mid day?" She had irritated eyes. She sat down on the grass and waited and waited.

There was figure heading towards her that afternoon. She looked relieved but when she saw red roses it disappointed her. "It's Kuno sempai..." "Oh my pig tail girl..." he started to say out a love poem and trying to kiss her. There were vertical lines on her face and kicked him away, "Don't come close!!"

She looked him flying and screaming: "I love you, Pigtail girl." She had more vertical lines on her face. She sighed and played with the grass, "Ryoga's not going to apologize, is he?" She leaned her back on the tree looking up the sky. Being tedious and nasty all day, she went for a short nap.

There was a figure standing in front of her. His shadow blocked the sunset shine from her and she felt comfortable. He bend down and whispered to her ear, "I am sorry Sanma... I acted like a fool..." Sanma smiled in her sleep and Ryoga couldn't move his eyes off her. She was too sweet and cute. He sat down beside her and let her headrest on his chest.

The sunset was then was brighter and it annoyed Sanma a lot that made her woke up. She pouted and there was a strong arm blocking it from her. She turned and saw handsome smiling Ryoga. Her jaw dropped down and immediately stood up.

"What's the matter?" He asked worried and stood up. She was standing, she looked panicked and there were sweat drops on her temple. She turned left and right, assuring no one was watching them. She sighed a moment later.

"Sanma, I am sorry about this morning," He apologized looking directly at her. She looked up at him and he looked cute. She smiled, "It's okay... beside it was my fault for dreaming Yamato." There were veins popping out on Ryoga's back head and his eyes filled with flame. She snapped and had sweat drops shaking her arms vigorously, "Calm down..."

"I don't mind..." He heard him whisper and opened her eyes. He looked at her, "I don't mind if you still love him..." "Ryoga?" She questioned and the evening wind blow at them. "I just want a space for me inside your heart..." He looked serious.

She looked down and a sweet grin slashed on her face. She stepped to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You are inside my heart, Ryoga..." She leaned her forehead on his chest, "I love you too..." She looked up at his face and moved up to him. Their lips meet and they kissed under the sunset.

They walked home holding hands smiling, making a vow they won't fight until they get married. They stopped in front the Tendo Dojo with dotted eyes. There was a huge banner on the front gate written "Saotome and Tendo's Engagement". Ryoga and Sanma shared the same sweat drop.

"Oh Sanma-chan, Ryoga-kun, welcome back," Kasumi was outside decorating flowers around the garden, "You are just in time." "In time for what?" Both of them repeated and saw Nabiki running towards her. She grabbed Sanma's wrist and pulled her in, "Your engagement, fool."

She blushed, "What?" Her eyes widened, "Engagement?!" She screamed and it echoed in the house. Ryoga looked her being pulled from behind and looked at Kasumi. She stood up and called Tofu sensei who was standing near the Cherry Blossom tree.

"Ryoga, you should be ready too," he smiled at Ryoga, who looked rather lost. "Likewise Ranma, you need to get dressed!" Tofu said and grabbed Ryoga's neck and pulled him to the back. "Dressed?" Ryoga repeated, "I am already dressed!" "Now common Ryoga," Tofu retorted, "Engagement is one important event in life." Ryoga pouted and complained as he was pulled.

Akane looked herself in the long huge mirror. She was wearing the traditional kimono engagement. Her face was well make-uped by Nabiki. "Sanma!" Akane roared angrily towards her with veins popping out as she was cuddling Akane's pillow in her room, moving left and right. Sanma was already dressed and seem to be so excited.

Kasumi giggled, "Are you delighted to be engaged to Ryoga?" "It's just an engagement," Nabiki pointed laying her elbow on Akane's desk, "If you are married, then you can do anything you want!" Akane and Sanma blushed red and screamed at Nabiki, who had an evil grin.

Sanma sighed, "Why is it today? I mean the fathers just decided this morning and tonight's the engagement..." I held on her forehead, "Even the invitation cards aren't sort out yet." Kasumi giggled, "It has."

"It has!?" Sanma's raised an eyebrow. "Okaa-chan has so many friends around here," Mrs. Saotome said from the door, "and Kasumi and Tofu too." Sanma had dots and ran out the door. She saw the living room filled with people from the stairs. She had narrowed eyes. "What strange family..." There were vertical lines on her face.

Ranma and Ryoga were sitting on soft mattress in the living room with people looking at them. That includes Ranma's friends: Daisuke and the others. Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne were invited too. Kodachi and Shampoo were crying while Ranma and Ryoga shared the same sweat drop.

"How long we have waited for this!" Genma and Soun's eyes filled with tears hugging together. They were wearing Yukata, ready with wines besides them. There were veins popping out from Ranma's head.

"In coming," Nabiki was on the door, wearing just ordinary casual dress, "The brides for tonight." She winked and moved aside while every adored the two pretty brides with their kimonos. Akane went in first with her colorless sutra on top of her head looking down. Ranma couldn't move his eyes of her and had narrowed eyes, "Is that my bride or yours?" He pointed at Akane.

Akane screamed to him kicking him at the same time, "How dare you can't make differences between your bride and your sister?" Everyone around shared the same sweat drop. Ryoga laughed beside them and saw Sanma on the door.

"Even your day of engagement... you are still teasing your bride..." Sanma crossed her arms annoyed with narrowed eyes, "And to think you loved Akane more than anything." They blushed red and Ranma protested. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about," Sanma smiled sweetly and walked towards Ryoga. She sat down beside him and bowed him for three times. "That's impressive, Sanma knows how the engagement goes," Nabiki teased from behind and Sanma blushed pinkishly in front of Ryoga, "That's because I always watch engagements."

Warning: I do not know the style of Japanese Traditional engagements... I just made it up. Well found from a Japanese movie about engagements... I think that was marriage... I don't remember... Ryoga snapped and bowed three times. "Baka..." Ranma said from beside him, "We bridegroom doesn't have to bow." He had irritated eyes while Ryoga blushed embarrassed. "You can't blame me. This is my first time." "It's okay..." He heard Sanma eased him politely and hold his left hand as she sat beside on his left, "This is mine too..." 

"You don't have to be that romantic..." Nabiki said annoyed and they blushed red. "We'll drink until we drunk tonight!" Both Saotome and Soun screamed and everyone cheered. Mrs. Saotome giggled, "Me too."

Akane held Ranma's right arm in the garden looking up at the stars. Akane leaned her temple on his shoulder, "Isn't the stars pretty tonight?" Ranma nodded and held her closer, "Um... one day we will get marry..."

"Try tonight!" Sanma laughed out loud from behind that Ryoga had a sweat drop, "Like sleeping together." Akane blushed red while Ranma walked towards her to scold her. Sanma just giggled. Life seemed to be what she wants. To be with the father she loved dearly, a caring mother that raised her all by herself, a family with 3 sisters around and most of all being together forever with her dear twin older brother – Ranma and Ryoga, a man who vowed to love me forever like Yamato did. She doesn't want this to end.

Sanma grabbed Ryoga to her room and he stared at her romantically. "Will you love me until the end of my life, Ryoga?" She asked sweetly and he smiled. "No!" He held her tighter, "More than that. I will love you forever, my only Sanma." He moved down to her lips and they kissed.

The family of Saotome and Tendo were now connected. Tofu sensei was trying to get time to ask Kasumi hand-in-marriage and for sure Soun allow this. Kuno is frustrated with both of his girls engaged but he doesn't give up. _"Thank you Yamato, without you, I wouldn't find my family once again..."_

OWARI

THE END

Yahoo! Until you is finished! Still want a sequel? I will post it later next week, I hope. I have been quite busy recently with site, graphics and around in the house. Please review and wait for a sequel. Thank you for reading Ranma ½: Until You. I am very grateful for the 90 reviews. For this I will make a sequel out of it, to thank good nice readers and reviewers. Enjoy your day!


	27. Extra extra

**Ranma ½ **

**(c) Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½. The respectful Rumiko Takashi does.

Finally, 'Ranma ½: Until You' has ended with a happy ending. (Do you expect to make sad ending?) With Sanma engaged to Ryoga and living with 3 sisters and a brother again, not to mention her father and mother. The Tendo and Saotome are now related.

Anyway, this page is the other not-mentioned characters from the pervious extra profiles.

Characters

Tendo Kasumi: The eldest sister in the family. She works as a housewife, even though she isn't someone's wife yet. (Ceh... how lame is Tofu sensei anyway?) She is pretty calm and usually look clueless but actually she knows most of everything. She loves her sisters more than anything and she seemed to be a mother in the family. Age: About end of her teenage. Description: She has long brown hair with a shinny face. She mostly cooks for the family and doesn't seem to care if there's not enough food around. But you don't know when she will get a temper. (Almost all episodes don't...) 

Tendo Nabiki: The second eldest in the family. She is only interested with only rich men - that what she said. She sells Sanma and Ranma's girl form images to every boys in the school so she got allowance from this. She is pretty calm, she never been seen mad but somehow she can read minds.

Age: About 18

Description: She's the short brown haired girl in the family. She mostly wears shorts in the house. She knows Sanma likes Ryoga and Ranma and Akane likes each other, just wanted to them to say it out loud by them selves. The way to exchange stuff with her is money.

Saotome Nadoka: The mother of the twins and the wife of Genma. She loves cooking like Kasumi and want her daughter; Sanma to get someone special. When she first appear, she was holding a sword, wonder would she even able to kill her husband and son with that? O-o

Age: About 30

Description: She has curly brown hair: there where Sanma got curly hair. She mostly wears kimono, she is a traditional type. She used to work as a waitress while Sanma helped in cleaning, there were Sanma knows engagement works. Watching couples every night from the door, peeking. Nadoka understand her daughter well, especially her stealing dolls. She knew her daughter is lonely, because of her being apart from the only twin brother.

Saotome Genma: The father of the twins. He loves to transform into panda and act innocent.

Age: More than 30

Description: The man old man freeloader in tendo residence. A good friend of Soun and they are quite close.

Tendo Soun: The father of the 3 girls and he loved them more than anything.

Age: More than 30

Description: A good friend of Genma that wants Akane to be married to Ranma as fast as possible.

Ishida Yamato: Sanma's boyfriend,who barely to be her fiancee. He died early in his sixteen and has a worse disease than Sanma, who couldn't live long. He is actually the only good friend of hers in her middle high school, three years ago. He is calm and always get jealousy with stuff especially when Sanma is quite attractive to the boys in school. Even though he is weak, he has martial arts abilities like Kuno, but he is better. Since he wasn't allowed to train always, he read books and that's the reason why he knew Sanma 3 years from the future came. 

Age: 16 years old

Description: A brown haired guy take Ishida Yamato from Digimon as an example that always around with his green middle high school uniform. He is very cute and almost all the girls in Sanma's school adores him but he seemed to be only interested to a lonely crazy doll-napper Sanma.

I don't think I have tell Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Tofu, Kuno, Kodachi and the others because they act the same o anyway, Yamato and Sanma used to be a great couple. Wonder if I could make the story of past?

Resha


End file.
